Seta Kairi?
by Kakamashi7
Summary: After getting electrocuted, Kaiba is turned into a girl and is forced to getting help from the Yuugi-tachi, Pegasus & Mokuba. What's worse is now everyguy is hitting on him, though one is actually getting through? He learns how hard it is to be a girl JxK
1. Something completely unexpected

One Saturday night at the Kame Game shop, the gang and Kaiba had gathered for a project they all had to do together in Drama. They were to put on a play about a love story of their own creation and, seeing as how the only girl in their group was Anzu, it was pretty easy how to cast everyone. Kaiba really hadn't cared enough to listen in class and got stuck with them since it was them or his fangirls.

The group consisted of Otogi, Honda, Yuugi, Yami, Bakura, Jounouchi, Ryou, Anzu and Kaiba. The blue eyed CEO sighed to himself as the others began assigning characters, saying they would come up with names later, "Look, I have other important things to attend to. Just tell me what this stupid play is supposed to be about."

Yuugi giggled, "Sorry, Kaiba-kun. We were getting carried away. The story is about these two people who have alter egos who are telling them not to be together, even though they really want to be. Yami will be my alter ego and you will be Anzu's alter ego. Jounouchi is my best friend, Ryou is Anzu's best friend, Otogi will play the 'villain' since he's the one you'll make me think Anzu fell in love with, and Honda and Bakura are going to be stage crew and directors."

Kaiba's face scrunched up. He didn't even want to be here in the first place, "Why the hell am I Mazaki's alter ego?"

"Well, you guys look a lot alike. And it fits since you probably wouldn't want the body you're in to be in love with me or Aibou," Yami explained.

"Just because we both have blue eyes and brown hair doesn't mean we look alike," Kaiba retorted, crossing his arms.

"Come on, Kaiba-kun, it's just a play; just go along with it, just this once," Anzu said, "I'm perfectly fine with it."

"I won't do it until I get electrocuted," Kaiba hated Drama, mostly because the stories out there were mostly love stories.

He didn't know why so many people liked the thought of watching two people struggle to find or keep a fake love. He also didn't think it was a good idea to put Bakura on the stage crew. Who knows what he would purposely mess up just so he could get a laugh? Honestly, what was the author thinking when she put him on stage crew?

Just then thunder sounded outside along with a strike of lightning that seemed to have struck right next to the game shop. They heard a light pole drop and a car's siren go off, which made him glad he told his driver to go home. The light went out and a few of them shrieked. They fell silent for a while, hoping the light would come back on. It didn't. Yuugi sighed and grabbed a few flashlights from a nearby drawer. He turned one on and said, "Now will you do it, Kaiba-kun."

"No, I said when I was electrocuted I would. Until then, I won't. Anyway, I know how to get the power back on."

"Really? That's great! The box that controls the electricity to our house is down stairs," Yuugi squealed in happiness and threw his hands in the air, "Follow me. Jounouchi, come with us."

Jounouchi nodded and the three teens headed down to the basement. Jounouchi opened the electric box and Kaiba got to work while Yuugi held the light for Kaiba to see. Jou snickered, "What's so funny, Bonkotsu?"

"Make sure you get electrocuted, Kaiba," Jou kept snickering to himself, hoping it would happen so it would teach the bastard a lesson and get him to participate in the play.

"I am not going to play as that girl's-," Kaiba was interrupted when the Kame Game shop was struck with lightning.

It had hit an electrical circuit that lead straight to Kaiba. His body spazzed as the electricity shot though his body. When there was no longer any electricity going through his body, he stepped back from the electric box and let Jounouchi close it. The lights flickered back on just as they heard the box slam shut. Jounouchi caught the dizzy CEO, concerned for the brunet, even if he had wished for it to actually happen, "Are you okay, Kaiba? Do you need me to help you?"

Kaiba swatted the blonde's hand away, "I don't need help from you. I'm perfectly fine." His words trailed off, barely finishing the last word, as he staggered backwards and fell.

Jou and Yuugi gasped and the brown eyed teen was able to catch the brunet before his head hit the hard concrete floor. Jounouchi and Yuugi sighed in relief. The two teens looked down at the unconscious CEO. "I'll carry him back upstairs," Jounouchi put Kaiba on his back, piggy-back style, "You go in front of me, so that if I end up dropping him going up the stairs, you won't go down with him."

Yuugi nodded and the two went back upstairs.

When they got back upstairs they explained that Kaiba had gotten the lights to work again, but was electrocuted when that last lightning bolt hit. The others decided to head home before the storm got worse. Yami and Yuugi left Kaiba in a guest room down the hall from their own room, thanks to the help from Jounouchi. Bakura joked, "Well, at least now he's gonna be part of our play and the High Priest had it coming to him when he challenged the lightning like that."

Ryou just grabbed his Yami's arm and led him out the door, waving good bye to them all, saying that they'd see them at school. The others also said good night and they all went to bed around 11:30 that night.

* * *

When Kaiba woke up, he tried to remember what had happened before he blacked out. He remembered yelling at Bonkotsu and then being carried by him up the stairs, but that was it. The room he was in seemed to be an extra room of Yuugi's house. His eyes widened when he sat up and looked at his own body.

The black skinny jeans he had been wearing yesterday were now on the floor next to the bed. The pair of boxers he was wearing was too big on him, barely staying on thanks to the waistband, and

the shirt he was wearing was now too long on him, but was bulging out at his chest. He felt his hair. It was longer! Not just a little; it was half way down his back! He just hoped that what he was looking at wasn't real. He closed his eyes, slowly moving his hands to his chest. When his hands rested on his chest, he looked up and thought, '_Oh, dear god, they're real!'_

He got out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror. He was shorter, too; by at least six inches! His eyes were two times bigger and he had boobs. They looked like Ds at the least, but then again, what did he know about bra sizes? **(A/N: If you can't picture what he looks like think of female Kyon from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya but with blue eyes, lighter hair, and bigger boobs. And for some reason when Kaiba talks when he's a girl I hear Kagamine Rin's voice inside my head.)**

Without thinking, he ran out of the room and slipped into Yami and Yuugi's room. He really didn't want help from Yuugi and the gang, but they were probably the only ones who could help him. It's not like he could just go home. Mokuba had been at a friend's house for a sleep over and his security wouldn't believe he was who he said he was. They would think he was an insane fangirl trying to get into his mansion. He walked over to Yuugi and shook him slightly. Yuugi moaned, "Mou Hitori, five more minutes."

Kaiba frowned and whispered, "Get up, Yuugi. I need your help. Get up, you lazy bones."

Yuugi's eyes fluttered open. His eyes grew wide and screamed, but wasn't heard since Kaiba put his (her?) hand over Yuugi's mouth and took him to the guest room. Yuugi began struggling against Kaiba, and was able to successfully get out of his (her?) grip. Though, his only exit was blocked.

Yuugi crossed his arms, now blushing, "Who are you? How did you get into my house?"

Kaiba sighed, "I got in because you let me in last night, along with all your friends. It's me, Kaiba. I don't know how, but I've been turned into a girl."

Yuugi's eyes widened, then narrowed, "How do I know you're telling me the truth? Tell me something that only Kaiba would know."

Kaiba sighed, "Last night I said I wouldn't help with the play unless I got electrocuted. The power went out, I fixed it, got electrocuted, and I'm pretty sure it was Bonkotsu that carried me up here since I was too big for you to."

Yuugi nodded, "I guess I'll believe you then. We need to come up with a backup story to tell everyone since they probably won't believe you're who you say you are, Kaiba-kun. I'll call Anzu over and ask her to bring some of her clothes for you to borrow. I don't think I'd be able to stand seeing you in just a shirt and a pair of boxers all day."

Kaiba nodded to Yuugi as the purple eyed teen grabbed the phone that was in the room. Kaiba looked at the clock; it was 9 o'clock.

* * *

The two teens went downstairs to eat breakfast. "I guess we'll just have to heat something up since I don't know how to cook," Yuugi looked at Kaiba, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to make breakfast. I'm not just going to eat cereal or instant crap. So, what do you want," Kaiba asked as she (he will be referred to as she now) put on an apron and tied her hair back with a rubber band.

"Does eggs, bacon and toast sound good to make," Yuugi asked as he took out the items he had said.

Kaiba nodded, "It sounds great. A breakfast for 3 people then?"

"Better make all of it. Yami loves to eat, Jounouchi-kun usually comes over for breakfast and now Anzu's coming over, but at least Jii-chan and my mom are on a vacation in America to visit Rebecca and Professor Hopkins until next weekend. They left two days ago," Kaiba began making the eggs, putting in 5 eggs at first, and heating up a second pan for the bacon while Yuugi put bread into the toaster, "So when did you learn to cook?"

"I learned when I was 8 or 9 years old, when I lived with my aunt and uncle."

"Your aunt showed you how to cook?"

"No, it was either I learned how to cook or Mokuba and I starved to death. They didn't care if we lived or not; as long as they got our inheritance, they didn't care. Once all of that was gone they threw us in an orphanage. But why am I telling you all this," Kaiba turned to put the bacon in, but frowned when she saw Yuugi tear up, "What are you crying about?"

"It's… just… so sad," Yuugi said between sniffles, "I had no idea you went through that."

"Just stop crying, if Yami sees you crying he's going to beat the crap out of me, even if I try to feed him," Kaiba said as she handed Yuugi a napkin.

There was a ring at the door, "That must be Anzu. I'll go get it."

When Yuugi got back, he was with Jounouchi; loud even in the morning. He was going on about something but stopped when the smell of food and the sight of the person cooking it came to his senses. Jounouchi looked down at Yuugi, "Who's she? And why is she making breakfast?"

Yuugi gulped. He didn't know what to say! He hadn't come up with a story for Kaiba yet, or a fake name for her to go by! Yuugi was about to speak when he heard Kaiba's voice, "My name is Kairi; Seta Kairi. I'm a cousin of Anzu's. I got here around 9 o'clock and Anzu will be here in a little while."

Jounouchi blushed. He never knew Anzu had a cousin, let alone such a pretty one that didn't go on about friendship. Even her mom and dad always talked about how important friends were! He looked Kaiba up and down, though he saw her as Kairi. She looked about Anzu's height, which was 5'5, and had the prettiest long hair he'd ever seen. Though, he wondered why she was wearing a pair of boxers and a white shirt that he wished was see-through. Wait a second; didn't Kaiba have the same shirt on yesterday? Whatever, this was Kairi not Kaiba. Jou looked up from Kaiba's chest, "So, what's up with your outfit."

"I had gotten my clothes dirty, so I asked if I could borrow these and if Anzu could take my clothes home before they stained and a change of clothes. Now," Kaiba grabbed a plate and put some eggs, a few strips of bacon and a slice of toast with jam on it, "Would you like some breakfast, Bo, I mean; what's your name?" (**A/N: Kaiba was going to call him Bonkotsu, but that would pretty much give away who he was to almost anyone and decided to play dumb.)**

Jounouchi sat down at the table in the kitchen, "My name is Jounouchi Katsuya, but you can call me Jou if you'd like. I'd love ta eat."

Jounouchi took the plate of food and began eating with a smile on his face. There was another ring at the door. "I'll get that. Jounouchi, Kairi, you two stay here."

Kaiba sat down to eat her own food, though she only got a little bit; nowhere near as much as Jou had gotten since she usually only had coffee and French toast, but Yuugi only had instant coffee, which she hated, and no butter. Jounouchi eyed her from the corner of his eye, "So, where'd ya come from before you came to Domino City to visit Anzu and your family?"

Kaiba thought over where she could say she was from. Where had she been so often that she could pretend to be from or should she pretend to be from overseas? That's it! She knew how to speak English. She could pretend to be from America, "Uh, well, I came to Japan from America."

Jou nearly choked. If she was from America, that meant she was a foreigner, but smiled at her, "That's cool; do ya know how ta speak English, then?"

"Yeah," Kaiba really didn't want to be talking to this idiot. She got up, "I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to see what's taking Yuugi so long."

"Hold on, you can't be seen like that," Jou grabbed Kaiba's arm.

The blonde got up but tripped over the leg of his chair, falling on top of the brunette. They heard running footsteps and looked at the two teens that now joined them in the kitchen. The two pairs of teens stared at each other. Anzu was the first to speak. She spoke slowly, "What are… you guys doing?"

The two on the floor blushed and Kaiba pushed Jounouchi off of her and stood up, "Bonkotsu here just tripped over his feet and fell. What's the matter; don't know how to walk on two feet, mutt?"

Jounouchi scowled, anger showing on his face, "Hey! What the hell's up wit' ya? I'm tryin' ta be nice to ya, but you're actin' like Kaiba! What'd I ever do to ya ta make ya hate me so much?"

Kaiba crossed her arms and tried to scowl, but it came out as a pout, "Just shut up, you mutt! I don't need lecturing from _you _of all people!"

Yuugi grabbed Jou before he had a chance to tackle Kaiba, "That's enough. Kairi, go with Anzu to the guest room and change there, okay?"

Anzu nodded and took Kaiba up the stairs, a bag with the extra clothes in her left hand.

* * *

Once they got to their destination, Anzu closed the door. "Well, it's official that Jou's got a major crush on your looks, but isn't too happy about your personality. Here," She threw the bag of clothes to Kaiba, "Put these on. You look about the same size as me, but I don't know if the panties and bra will fit."

The vein in Kaiba's forehead bulged, dropping the bag, "Panties and bra? I am _not _going to wear a bra _or _a pair of panties. No way in a million years will I do that."

Anzu sighed, "Well, it's either you wear them or look like a total sl**, since I brought a skirt for you to wear; a mini-skirt."

Kaiba looked away, sitting down on the bed, "Fine, but you can't look while I'm changing."

Anzu nodded, giving up on arguing with the female CEO. She tossed the bag that had been thrown to the floor to Kaiba and turned around, "But you have to let me see how the underwear fits on you so I know what size you are when we go shopping."

She heard Kaiba groan, but knew she meant she would anyway. When Anzu turned around, Kaiba was in the underwear she had brought along. It looked like the panties fit fine, but the bra was too small, telling Kaiba as she looked the blushing girl over. Anzu smirked, "I wish I had boobs as big as yours. That's a 36C you're wearing, so I'm guessing you're at least a 36D."

Kaiba's blush reddened, making Anzu feel victorious in embarrassing the teen even more than she already was. Kaiba quickly pulled the blue pleated mini-skirt and black form-fitting T-shirt on and tried to stop blushing so much. Anzu walked over to Kaiba, who was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. She grabbed one of her legs and ran her hand over it, "Your legs are so smooth. Did you shave when you were a guy or are you just lucky?"

Kaiba blushed again, yanking her leg away from Anzu's grasp, "I've never shaved my legs and I wouldn't really count myself as lucky."

Anzu shrugged her shoulders, standing up and sitting next to the CEO on the bed, "Whatever, right now we need to come up with a fake background for you. The only thing I can think of is you pretending to be a sister or something of yourself and Mokuba-kun, but that would seem suspicious since 'Kaiba' just disappeared and was replaced with 'Kairi'."

"I could pretend to be your cousin. That's what I told Bonkotsu. We could say I, meaning Kaiba, had to go to America on a business trip, but that I don't know for how long," Kaiba thought for a bit longer, "We can say my mom died giving birth to me and that I, meaning Kairi, am living with you now that my dad died in the fire that destroyed our house in America."

"That's kinda sad, don't you think? Can't you think of something a bit less depressing?"

"No, that's what happens when a person loses their parents. They go and live with one of their relatives or go to an orphanage. Don't you know that?"

"No, I didn't know that. How do you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Alright," Anzu sighed, "but there's one more thing we'll have to work out. How are we gonna do the play without Kaiba?"

"The drama teacher will believe that I'm Kaiba. We can tell her I wanted to test out my acting skills and that we want her to play along," Kaiba explained.

"You're right. She's always looking for weird things to happen like this that involve acting. She'd love to see how we handle it," Anzu thought aloud. The two blue-eyed girls stood up and went down stairs.

* * *

Jounouchi and Yuugi were now joined by Yami. "Man, Yam', you should've seen her. She's beautiful. She's short, but she's got a great rack, a sweet $$ and she's skinny but not too skinny. The only thing I can't get over is that she acts a lot like Kaiba."

Yuugi tried not to give away any hints that it was actually Kaiba that they were talking about, so he silently sipped at his milk as his best friend and his Yami kept talking. "Why do you think she started acting like Kaiba-kun, Jounouchi," Yami asked.

"She called me Bonkotsu and made dog jokes about me. Only Kaiba does that. After I heard that, I ended up treating her like I would if she was Kaiba," Jou explained.

Anzu and Kaiba came back into the room. Yami turned to look at them; his mouth dropped, spitting out the juice in his mouth. Jou was right, she did have a great rack! "Uh, hi; your name is Kairi-chan, right?"

Kaiba nodded, trying to pull down her skirt so no one could see she was wearing panties. She looked at Jou, who was happy yet annoyed to see her. The blonde smirked, "What's the matter, Kairi-chan? Why are you blushing? It's not like you've never worn a skirt before, right?"

Kaiba glared at him, "Oh, shut up. I bet you've dressed in a skirt or a dress before, haven't you?"

Jou frowned, "I've never worn a skirt or a dress. I'm a guy!"

Yami interrupted their argument, "But Jou, I remember you dressing in a dress to try and win those tickets to Beauty & the Beast so you could sell them, back in our first year of high school."

"Yeah, it was back then when I didn't know about you or the millennium puzzle. You were kinda evil back then," Yuugi said. **(They're talking about Season 0 when they had the popularity contest. It's episode 18 if you want to watch it.)**

"It was fun to punish them back then. But I don't do that anymore, mostly because I can't and all the bullies are afraid to mess with Yuugi or any of our friends because of me," Yami said.

"I see," Kaiba remembered the first time she dueled against Yami in a shadow game. Though, she was a guy back then, "So you lied when you said you've never worn a dress."

Jou blushed, "That was a one-time thing. I'm never going to do it again; I can promise you that."

Kaiba smirked, "Well, I'm not used to wearing skirts. I usually wear pants. Besides, it's not like I'm ever going to wear a skirt again."

"But you've enrolled into Domino High, haven't you," Yuugi asked, "Everyone's required to wear a uniform; pants for the guys and skirts for the girls."

"Ugh, damn it; I forgot about that," Kaiba thought aloud, "I heard you guys were doing a play in drama."

"Yeah, we are; since Kaiba had to go to America on a business trip, he's going to be out of school for a while so Kairi agreed to be the heroine of our play," Anzu explained.

Everyone else's jaws dropped, including Kaiba's. Kaiba glared at Anzu, it seeming to say 'I never agreed to that!', but she clearly ignored it since she continued, "I know Yuugi probably doesn't want to be the hero with Kairi since he's going out with me. I think we should call the others to come over so we can rearrange our roles."

The others nodded in agreement. Once Otogi, Honda, Bakura and Ryou joined them they began discussing for their new roles after they explained that Kairi was Anzu's cousin. Once they all finished deciding who got which part they began planning out the story.

**Parts- Hero: Jounouchi **

**Hero's alter ego: Honda **

**Hero's Best Friend: Yuugi **

**Heroine: Kaiba/Kairi **

**Heroine's alter ego: Anzu **

**Heroine's best friend: Yami **

**Villain: Otogi **

**Director: Ryou **

**Stage Crew: Bakura and Ryou**

"So how should we start the play," Yami asked.

"Well, I don't know. We've got to make the beginning and ending great," Ryou stated.

"Maybe we should make them child hood friends," Honda said, "A secret love that's developed over the years as well as an alter ego."

"I don't know," Otogi thought aloud, "I think me and Kairi should be child hood friends. We could say I fell in love with her over that time, but then she met Jou when the two of them got into high school so I turn on the charm to try and get her back."

"That's a good idea," Anzu spoke this time, "And that's why I would rather have her be with you than some guy she just met. As her alter ego, who would be more confident in herself, I would want someone I feel Kairi is more comfortable with and a guy who's confident in himself. I also think Otogi should play an upper classman to Kairi. He would think of her as someone he would want to date, but she'd only think of him as a Sempai, a good friend, and an older brother of sorts."

"So we'll start the play off with Yami, Otogi, and Kairi talking and catching up after summer break and then a scene of Jou and Yuugi doing the same," Ryou wrote down as notes for when they began on dialog, "Then after that Kairi and Jou go to their first class of the day and meet there?"

"Hey! I got a question," Bakura whined, "When do _I _come on stage? When is _my_ appearance?"

"You didn't get a part, Kura," Ryou explained, "You help me with the scene changes and other things that don't deal with acting since you'd probably mess up on purpose to make the others look stupid."

"How could you think that," Bakura asked, "I would never do that. I'd make everyone else mess up and laugh at them, while I take the role of villain. Then something else a bit more evil."

For some reason Kaiba really wasn't trusting that grin Bakura was wearing. She sighed and said, "Well, for the moment we can improvise and if we like something we can use it in the play. And then we can go on from there."

The others nodded in agreement. Otogi, Yami and Kaiba stood up so they could start making up dialog, but stood still as the phone started ringing. Yuugi got up to answer. He came back two minutes later, "Kairi, it's for you."

Kaiba walked over to Yuugi and he whispered to her, "It's Mokuba. He's asking where you are. You need to explain to him that it's you."

Kaiba nodded. He took the phone into the closest room and locked it before saying, "Hello? Is that you, Mokuba?"

Mokuba had a look of surprise on his face at the voice that came through the phone, "Hello, who is this? I'm looking for my brother, Kaiba Seto. Can you get him for me?"

"Mokuba, it is me," He said, a bit upset that his own brother didn't believe he was who he said he was, "And I can prove it."

Mokuba decided to take this girl up on her challenge, "Alright, prove to me that you're Nii-sama."

Kaiba sighed. He really didn't like reminding his little brother about this, "Our mother died giving birth to you. And our original surname wasn't Kaiba; it was Ikeda!"

Mokuba's eyes widened. Only he and Nii-sama knew about that. How could she know? Seto would never tell anyone unless they found out on their own and knew it was true. He had to believe this girl, whether she was telling the truth or not- and he believed that she was telling him the truth. "Nii-sama," He asked weakly.

Kaiba smiled, "Yeah?"

"Is that really you," He asked a bit stronger this time.

"Now, why would I lie to you about something like that," She asked in a caring voice.

"I believe you now," Mokuba said, "How did this happen to you?"

"I don't know," Kaiba explained, "I was fine last night, and woke up like this."

"I'm at the house right now. Can you come home," Mokuba asked, "I just need to get used to what you look like now."

Kaiba smiled, "Sure, Mokuba. I'll be home in a little bit, but I'll need you to tell Isono to come pick me up."

"Alright, Nii-sama," Mokuba said, "I love you. I'll see you in a little bit."

"I love you, too," Kaiba hung up the phone, unlocking the door and stepping back into the living room with the gang.

"Hey, Kairi-chan," Honda called, "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, I was talking to my little brother," Kaiba said.

"Cool," Otogi spoke this time, "Can we meet him?"

"Sorry, you can't," Kaiba thought quickly, "He was hurt fairly badly and only family members are allowed to see him." There was a knock at the door, "That must be my ride. I'll be back later. In the meantime, you guys should work on the script. When it comes to my dialog, just make stuff up that you guys think will go good with the play."

She stepped outside to see Isono. She greeted him as he opened the back of the door to the limo for her after he made sure she was the right person. Once the door closed and the limo began moving, she sighed, '_If only you knew who it was you were talking to, Isono. I wish I could tell him, but who knows what he might think. Even if he didn't work for me he'd still worry about me. He treats me like I'm his nephew; well, its niece at the moment, but whatever.'_

* * *

Once she arrived at the Kaiba Mansion, she knocked on the front door; a bit upset now that she had to reach up to grab the doorknocker. She knocked twice. The door was opened and she smiled at her younger brother.

Mokuba's eyes went wide when he took in his older brother's new appearance. He was now taller than his older brother! He could barely speak, "Nii-sama?"

"Yes," Kaiba asked, his voice sweet sounding, no longer the deep rumble it used to be.

The younger boy hugged his older brother and led her into the house. They decided to talk over their situation in Kaiba's study, where no one could enter without permission from one of the Kaiba brothers; now the Kaiba siblings, though not as catchy. The two sat in a few chairs next to the fire place and began talking.

Mokuba started the conversation, "So, uh, you do know you look pretty hot, right, Nii-sama?"

"Well, from the reactions of Yuugi, Bonkotsu, Yami, I think Hondon is his name, and that Otogi guy, I'd say yeah, I do."

"How did they react?"

"Yuugi and Yami blushed and had their jaws drop; Bonkotsu drooled, while trying to play it smooth, which failed horribly; and I'm pretty sure the other two reacted the same way they did when they first met Bonkotsu's little sister."

"I wonder what'll happen when you go to school. I mean _I_ could fall in love with you in that way if I didn't know you were my Nii-sama."

Kaiba frowned, the vein in her forehead bulging, "So you've looked at older women in that kind of way, huh?"

_'Uh-oh_,' Mokuba thought, _'Now that he's a girl he's letting his emotions get the best of him! I've got to think of something that won't upset him!_' "No way; I'd never do that! I was just complimenting you! Besides, I'm still only 13. I couldn't go after older women even if I wanted to, Nee-sama."

Kaiba's eyes widened, "Nee-sama! Why would you call me that? I am _not _your older sister; I'm your brother!"

'_Oh geez, _This _is gonna take some getting used to,' _Mokuba thought.

* * *

So what do you think? This is the first chapter of my first fanfic ever! And it just so happens to have hints of Puppyshipping. Oh, geez! I'm finally out with it, but I'm just another yaoi fangirl.

I can't hide it anymore. So here it is! I hope you all like it. And now that you all know it's a genderbending Puppyshipping fanfic, half of my readers have left me. *Cries* But that's all right.

Please review. If you don't I'm going to think you people hate me. Constructive criticism is accepted, but flames will be frowned upon and hurt my feelings.

Kakamashi7 out. W b


	2. The mall and the first day of school

Hi everyone! I'm back for the next chapter and it's all about Kaiba! He's actually fairly evil in this one. And a little surprise closer to the ending.

Kaiba: I hate you so much.

Jounouchi:Aw, no you don't. Just think about all the fans out there that love us.

Please don't fight you two. I have to begin the next chapter! Anyways, I do** NOT **own YuGiOh or anything else mentioned in this fanfic. If I did, I would be screaming me head off like an insane fangirl and put more puppyshipping in the original anime DM series. YuGiOh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi-sensei. Not me and I am in no way making money off of this. Anyways, on with the fic!

* * *

Mokuba was finally able to get his older brother to calm down. It had taken a while, but he got it done. Mokuba sighed, "Well, have you come up with a backup story to tell everyone?"

Kaiba nodded, "Yeah, I told the Yuugi-tachi that I had to fly to America on a business trip. Then for my backup story for staying here, I said I was Anzu's cousin coming to visit after my father died and that I'd be attending Domino High until I went to live with another relative or- no, I am _NOT _staying like this until I graduate."

"Well, we have to figure out a way to change you back. Who else knows that you're a girl now?"

"Only Yuugi and friendship girl," Kaiba stood up, "But for now, you and I are going shopping."

Mokuba raised an eyebrow, "Why would we go shopping?"

"Because I'm now 5'4 and have a completely new body. None of my clothes will fit me so I have to go out and buy new ones," Mokuba stood up and the two brothers made their way to their limo, "I'll need to buy a few uniforms, too. Ugh, I hate these damn mini-skirts. I'm going to kill the man who decided every female in school had to wear tiny mini-skirts as a uniform."

At the mall-

Kaiba and Mokuba began looking at all of the stores to try and find a place where they could buy clothes for Kaiba. Kaiba kept trying to go into the shops for older women when Mokuba wasn't looking and when Mokuba ran into one trying to find his older brother he saw her trying on a business suit for women. Mokuba frowned. He ran over to her, tugging at her arm, "Don't try that on! This isn't the right store for you! Go change so we can go to another store!"

Mokuba whined at his older brother until a woman who worked there came over and said, "Ma'am, if you cannot keep your son under control, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

'_Oh, shit_,' Mokuba thought, '_she just_ had _to go and say_ that_, didn't she_?'

Kaiba put a smile on her face, the vein in her forehead bulging, "Well, that's exactly he wants. And, for your information, I'm only 17. I could never have a child as old as my little brother here now could I?"

The woman shuddered in fright, but decided to stand her ground, (bad move) "Then what on Earth are you doing in a store like this? Surely you don't make enough money to shop in such a store as this, being that you are still in high school; at least I hope you are."

Kaiba felt the challenge in this stuck up woman's voice and she never backed down from one, "I am in here to shop. And I make more money in an hour than you do in an entire year."

"Well, I want you out of here! And I'll make it so that you lose your job if you don't. I don't care where you work, I can make it so you lose it," the woman crossed her arms and smirked in victory.

But Kaiba just smirked right back at her and said, "I highly doubt that. Only I have the power to do that, since I've known your boss for many years and could easily have _you _fired with a flick of my finger."

The woman's smirk turned into a frown, "How could _you _know who my boss is? I am the manager of this store. The only person above me is the woman at the top who owns the entire world known company. Not even the press knows her name."

Kaiba gave her the classic icy cold Kaiba glare, said to scare anyone to the point where they could end up in a coma, "Like I said, I've known her for many years and she cares for me as if I was her little sibling. I'm sure Mrs. Kaede Iva would just love to hear about this little conversation and have it so you never work in this country again."

The woman looked like she was about to have a heart attack! Mokuba kept looking back to his older brother then to the woman, "Uh, maybe we should just leave now. Come on, Nii-sama, go change so we can leave."

Kaiba broke off her glare with the woman and looked down to her raven-haired brother, "Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Kaiba left to change while Mokuba comforted the woman back to a normal state and apologized for his older brother's actions. The woman spoke, "You called her your big brother. Why did you do that?"

Mokuba panicked, "Uh, well I'm just used to calling her Nee-sama that I guess I tripped over my own tongue and called her Nii-sama instead."

The woman nodded her head and left just before Kaiba came back in her borrowed clothes, "That woman, ugh, she has no idea how bad it is to make enemies with me."

Mokuba sighed, "Let's just go so that you don't try and give someone else a heart attack."

After about four hours of shopping Kaiba and Mokuba finally got back home with a month's worth of clothes for Kaiba that ranged from a regular pair of pants and a T-shirt to a ball-like gown for dances and business parties. Kaiba went by herself to get underwear while Mokuba hung out at the arcade. Kaiba was able to make fake records for herself and enrolled into Domino so that she could go to school tomorrow without the school district asking her questions.

After she finished enrolling she had Mokuba call the school saying that Kaiba had gone to America for a business trip and that he would e-mail the homework to all of his teachers. After that Mokuba went to bed so he could get in time for school tomorrow and Kaiba went to her office so she could catch up on work she missed doing over the weekend.

* * *

The next morning Kaiba put on her new uniform with the dreaded skirt after taking a quick shower and doing other bathroom necessities; she had even bought new deodorant, shampoo, conditioner and a new toothbrush for herself, putting her stuff for when she was a guy in a box to use when she turned back into a guy.

Once she got downstairs she grabbed a cup of coffee and made herself some French toast. She kissed Mokuba on the forehead and left so the driver could take her to school, though she planned to only take the car until she was within two blocks from the school so she could walk the rest of the way. She got to the classroom just before the bell rang and the teacher introduced her to the class, "Everyone, this is Kairi Seta. She's transferred here to Domino from America to live with her cousin, Anzu. I want you all to make her feel welcome here. Do you all have that?"

The class nodded. "Good. Kairi, please take a seat next to the window in the far back," Kaiba went to the desk the teacher had pointed out to her, which had been her seat back when she was Kaiba, "In other news, Kaiba-san won't be coming to school for a while since he's going to be in America."

Classes went on for what seemed like forever. Finally it was time for lunch, meaning only one more class was left in the day. When Kaiba went to sit down at her usual table and eat her usual lunch while reading a random book she had brought with her she heard people murmuring around her.

"Hey, do you see her," One guy said to her right behind her, "She's that new foreigner from America. And Kaiba left for America. It's kind of weird. It's like Kairi and Kaiba switched places."

"Yeah, but she's totally hot," Another said, "I don't know how, but I'm going to try and find a way to get her to sleep with me."

The first one laughed, "Like she'd ever sleep with a loser like you. She's probably into older guys."

Another joined the two, "I heard she was Mazaki Anzu's cousin. I just hope she doesn't preach about friendship like her cousin."

The second one spoke, "Aw, which means she's probably already met the Yuugi-tachi."

The first spoke again, "Why don't you go over there and talk to her, maybe flirt a bit. I'm sure you can get her to be your girlfriend in no time!"

The third one spoke, "Yeah, dude! You can make any girl fall for you if you've got the right stuff lined up for you."

The vein in Kaiba's head bulged as the boy got up and walked towards her. She looked up at the boy when he kneeled on the seat next to her. Kaiba kept her face emotionless towards the boy. He had black hair that spiked up and brown eyes, making him look like any average guy. He was about Honda's height, which meant he was about six feet tall, and had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Hey," The boy began, "My name's Ken. I heard you were new around here. Your name is Kairi, right? From America?"

Kaiba nodded to him, "So, what do you want?"

"Well, I just wanted to get to know you," Ken said, "You're a sweet sounding girl and some real eye candy."

Kairi smirked when she caught Ken's friends cheering him on from their table in the cafeteria, "Is that so? Well, it sounds to me that you're hitting on me."

Ken panicked, "No way! I mean, you are a very appealing girl, but I don't try to run to second base when I don't even know if I can reach first."

Kaiba looked away from the boy, "Tell me, do you play baseball?"

Ken shook his head, "No, I'm actually not very good at it."

Kaiba looked back at the boy, "Then why bother trying to get up to bat when you can't even face the pitcher."

Ken was about to say something, but stopped when Kaiba grabbed her water and dumped it onto the boy's head. The boy stood there, flabbergasted, as Kaiba grabbed her stuff and walked off, deciding she was going to go to Drama early so she could get a good seat. She decided she wasn't going to tell the Drama teacher who she really was since there was really no point to it now.

* * *

After lunch ended and Drama began their teacher, Mrs. Marufuji, said, "Alright class, I have an announcement for all of you. I want you each to randomly pick a CD out of this basket. Each CD has two songs on it, one for the heroine of the play to sing and dance to and the other for the hero. It doesn't matter who or what goes with the song, as long as the hero and heroine are the spotlight for the song. Do you understand?"

Each group nodded and got up to get their song, also getting a boom box to play the songs for them. As Yuugi sat back down with the rest of the group, they began the first song. As the lyrics to the song started, they all looked at each other. It was a song called Loves Fugue, or Koi no Fuga, which was sung by two women. They decided that Kaiba and Anzu would sing and dance to that, but Kaiba kept complaining about how she sucked at singing.

"You don't have to be good at singing to be able to sing Loves Fugue," Anzu said, "I'm more of a dancer than a singer, but I can easily sing to Loves Fugue."

Kaiba sighed, "Whatever, let's just get this thing over with. What's the other song?"

They played the second song and realized it was Recycle Bin. Otogi raised an eyebrow, "Is it just me or does Mrs. Marufuji seem a bit obsessed with the Vocaloids?"

"Do you think she's an Otaku," Honda asked.

"Most girls are, you know," Ryou smiled for no reason, "Are you two Otakus, Kairi, Anzu?"

"I am, but Kairi isn't," Anzu said.

"I wouldn't be an Otaku even if it meant I'd die if I wasn't," Kaiba answered.

"You don't have to be so negative about it, Kai-chan," Jou said.

"I'm not being negative," Kaiba glared at the blonde, "Hey! Who the hell said it was okay for you to call me Kai-chan?"

"I did. What does it matter if I give you a nickname," Jou began glaring right back at her, "Besides, you've nicknamed _me _Bonkotsu. So I get to give _you_ a nickname you don't like."

Kaiba was just about to verbally abuse the blond just like she did to that lady at the mall yesterday and Ken just before, but was stopped when Bakura tripped her, causing her to yelp and fall forward. She was ready to hit the floor pretty hard, but it never came. When she opened her eyes she saw Jounouchi's amber eyes staring right back at her. The two blushed, "Are you okay, Kairi?"

Kaiba tried not to look too much like an apple, "Yeah… What? No Kai-chan? Or are you not comfortable calling me that in this position?"

Jou sat up, keeping the brunette on his lap, "No, I think you look so cute when you blush on my lap like this. Especially that little yelp you made before you fell on me."

Kaiba tried her best to stop blushing- being a girl in a mini-skirt on top of a guy's lap felt so awkward since she would've blushed even when she was a guy if it happened- and punched the blond in the face, getting up and brushing herself off.

The female CEO looked away from the blond idiot, "You're such an idiot, Bonkotsu! Instead of drooling over me, why don't you at least try and put those mutt-like brain cells to good use and try to learn something!" She turned to their teacher, "Mrs. Marufuji, may I go to the nurse's office? I have a serious migraine."

"Of course you can, Kairi," Their teacher handed her a pass, "You take as long as you need. This _is _the last class of the day so if you're not feeling well take as much time as you need until you feel better, sweetie."

Kaiba nodded her thanks to the teacher and turned to leave, but Jou wouldn't let her get off so easily, "Mrs. Marufuji, since Kairi-chan is not only new to the school, but dizzy from a migraine, can I take her there?"

Kaiba glared at the blonde, but he seemed unfazed by it and smirked at her, "I think that's a splendid idea, Jounouchi-kun. I'm sure Kairi-chan is very thankful that you would show her the way."

Kaiba began her way out of the classroom and into the hall, but was swept off her feet and carried all the way to the nurse's office by Jounouchi, bridal style. Jou opened the door with his foot somehow and closed it behind him in the same manner before putting Kaiba on the closest bed. Kaiba rubbed her head, "What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem! And if I did, it'd be because of you," Jou spat at the CEO, "And you're out of luck. Since the nurse isn't here I'll stay with you."

"Is that supposed to be some kind of lame excuse so that you can try and make a move," Kaiba asked.

Jou stared at her, "Well, yeah, kind of."

He gave her his classic goofy grin and the blonde could have sworn he saw a tiny smile graze her lips, even if for a split second. Jou sat next to Kaiba on the bed, "You know we might as well talk about things until we have to leave since we still have 45 minutes of school left."

Kaiba made a humph sound, "I don't see why people find small talk so amusing."

Jou chuckled, putting his arm around Kaiba's waist, "Well, most people don't randomly come to Japan from America to see their family in the middle of January. What does your dad do for a living, anyway?"

"I don't have a dad," Kaiba grabbed Jou's arm, twisting his wrist, causing Jou to put it back to his side and away from her.

"Oh, sorry about that; then what does your mom do?"

"She died giving birth to my little brother."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, too. I didn't mean to stir up painful memories," Jou put his arms around the blue-eyed girl and hugged her, "What about your little brother."

"He's still alive, but our relationship isn't the same as it used to be," Kaiba said, for some reason she liked the hug, '_Yeah, our relationship sure has changed. I'm not his older brother anymore. I'm his big sister now.'_

Her thought process stopped and she began pushing Jounouchi away, "Hey! Stop hugging me! Who said you could hug me?"

Jou hugged her tighter, "I did. Besides, I just want to hug you. You've been through a lot and I want to help you smile again so that you and your little brother's relationship can go back to normal."

She stopped thrashing around, her arms between their torsos. She looked up at him, "Why would you do that? You've only known me for 2 days and you want to help me with my problem? Huh, I just don't understand you."

Jou gave her an understanding smile, "You don't have to understand me. I don't understand your logic either. And I want to help you because that's what friends do."

"But its eating me up that I don't know what you're thinking. I can usually read people like books all the time, but with you… I can't. Besides, we're not friends. We just met. We can't be friends."

Jou raised an eyebrow, "How are you related to Anzu? She can't stop talking about how important friendship is and she's so annoying. The only things you two have in common are the color of your hair and eyes."

"So you think we look alike."

"No way; you're a lot prettier than Anzu. You're cuter, don't preach about friendship all the time, have pale skin, and have a personality that drives me crazy. Though I don't know if it drives me crazy in a good way or not," Jou smiled at Kaiba.

Kaiba blushed. She didn't know why Jounouchi's compliments made her do that, but they did. She felt the arms around her loosen, one going down to her waist and the other one to accompany her arms between them, cupping her face in his hand. The blonde got closer and closer until the space between their lips was gone. The blond closed his eyes, deepening the kiss by putting the hand that had cupped her face behind her head.

Kaiba's eyes widened. She didn't know what to do! She'd never kissed anyone before! Okay, so she's kissed Mokuba and a few other people, but that was on the cheek or the forehead! It wasn't a kiss on the lips! It had never been a kiss on the lips! She squeezed her eyes shut, just waiting for the kiss to end. She stayed completely still until she felt it. Her eyes widened once again. That was a tongue she just felt graze across her lips and it wasn't hers.

She began pounding a fist on Jounouchi's chest as if to say 'STOP'. He got the idea and finally let go of his grasp on the brunette. They both sat there, gasping for air, for a good five minutes until Jou broke the silence, "I'm sorry about that. I just couldn't resist. Your lips were just right there and the way we were talking and the position we were in; it just felt right."

Kaiba brought one hand up to touch her lips. What was that? What had she felt when Jou had kissed her? She wasn't very familiar with this emotion so she didn't know what it was. Could it have been lust? No way; that was impossible! Could it have been happiness? No! That was impossible, too. What was it? She was broken out of her thoughts when Jou grabbed her arm, causing her to flinch.

She looked into his honey colored eyes, feeling something in the pit of her stomach, "Are you okay, Seta-chan? I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It's just that the moment felt so right and so-."

Jou was cut off. His head was forcefully turned to the side after a silence shattering slap hit his cheek. The shock clearly showed in his eyes. He turned to look at Kaiba, a painful looking red mark in the shape of a hand now appearing on his cheek. Kaiba's blue eyes were filled with rage, holding back tears that were dangerously close to falling, "You idiot! Why did you do that? Is this how you treat every girl you meet? How could just kiss someone like that? And it was my first kiss!"

Kaiba put a hand over her mouth, shocked at what she had just said. She hadn't meant for that last piece of information to leak out of her mouth! She looked at Jounouchi, who still looked shocked, "You've never kissed anyone? And you're going to be in your last year of high school?"

Kaiba sighed, "No, I've kissed and been kissed before, but that was the first time it was on my lips. And I've just never had time to mess around like some giddy little school girl. I have too much to handle in my life and adding more people to it will just bring more troubles to my life."

Jou sighed, "You really need to get out and act like a normal teenager then. How about you join me and the gang tomorrow to go to the public pool? It'll be a lot of fun. I promise. Just come with us."

Kaiba thought it over, the tears in her eyes now disappeared, "Alright, but I'm not going to let you or your friends stare at me. If I ever catch anyone in your group of dorks staring at me I'll leave and you can't complain about it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jou said in a mocking tone, grinning ear to ear.

Kaiba rolled her eyes and lay down on the bed. She really didn't know why she agreed to it. She just did. The vein in her forehead bulged as she saw Jou lay on top of her, "Why are you laying on me?"

"No reason," Jou said, "I just wanted to."

Kaiba blushed, turning her head to the side. Her eyes widened, making Jou raise an eyebrow, "What is it?"

He turned his head in the same direction, his eyes widened as well. There was someone else in the room with them. The nurse had come back from wherever she had gone! Oh no, what if she got the wrong idea? The woman cleared her throat, "What are the two of you doing here? Classes are still in session. If you have enough time to fool around in my office then I'm sure you wouldn't mind going back to class unless you want the principle to hear about this incident."

Jou climbed off of the bed, "No, it's not like that! You see Kairi wasn't feeling well and since she was new here I brought her here so she wouldn't get lost and end up fainting in the hallways."

The woman crossed her arms, "Well, I'll let it slide this time since you're new to the school and since you're not feeling well. But you need to go back to class, Jounouchi-kun. I'll take care of the new student. What's your name, miss?"

"My name is Kairi Seta," Kaiba said, holding herself up with her forearms, "I'm from America."

"Oh, my," the woman said, "You speak perfect Japanese. You don't butcher it at all like some people do. Well, there are 20 minutes left of school so you can just stay here. I'll wake you up if you end up falling asleep. Just try and get some rest until then. Jounouchi-kun, could you come back to get Ms. Kairi when classes are over?"

"Uh, sure," Jou said, "I'll be back later. Bye, Kairi."

"Bye, Bonkotsu," This time it was Jounouchi's vein's turn to bulge.

Once he stepped out of the office he thought to himself, '_Why'd she call Kairi miss?'_

Kaiba lay back down on the bed, replaying the scene that had just played between her and Jounouchi then realized, '_He'd called me Seta. And I'd let him. Oh god, what is happening to me? Was it because of the sudden change in my hormones? That had to be it! There was no way that I could have missed the detail, even if it _was _just after my first kiss. Ugh, why did it have to be with that idiot?' _She closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Hey, guys. Thanks so much for reading this far. I can't believe it. Only two chapters and I've already written over 10,000 words. (It's over 9,000!) Okay, anyone that can guess who I named their Drama teacher after gets virtual points. I hope you all keep reading and reviewing! By the way, to those who reviewed, I love you all sooooooo much. It really means alot.

Anyways, I'm gonna stop rambling and say goodbye for now. Bye-bee! (Bel-bel's way of saying goodbye, from KHR)


	3. A lil' sister and the pool

**Author's Note**

**This is information you need to know about my fanfiction.** I am going by **Japanese** information. That means the school year is like the Japanese one. **For those who don't know**, a Japanese school year starts in April and then they have their first break around the end of July for summer. Then they come back in September and then they have another break for Christmas and stuff. Then in January they come back and school ends in late March. They also have White Day, which is the same as Valentine's Day except the guys give presents to the girls instead and the gift has to be ten times better than what they got for Valentine's Day.

Anyways, **those who didn't see the change I made in the last chapter,** I made it so they are now at the end of their second to last year of high school. I made this change because there is something I'm planning that takes a while and I want them to be in high school for it since who knows where they'll all move to when it's time for college. Anyways, enjoy this new chapter.

**Chapter 3**

When her eyes fluttered open, she saw amber eyes staring back at her, almost making her yelp in surprise. Jou chuckled, "I told you I was going to come back and get you. You can be so cute."

Kaiba pouted at his comment and punched him in the shoulder, "Would you just stop!"

Jou, "Fine, but only if I get to carry you like a princess all the way to Anzu's house."

"Oh god, I don't know which one's worse, but I will be surprised if you'll be able to keep your mouth shut the entire way to Anzu's house. It is pretty far away," Kaiba smirked at the thought.

Jou's grin got even wider, "Then it's settled." Jou picked her up in his arms and sped off, only stopping to retrieve their stuff, "Let's go!"

Jou ran and ran until they finally stopped in front of Anzu's house. He was panting, but he didn't look anywhere near fainting possibility. Kaiba was holding on to Jounouchi's shirt for what seemed like dear life. She climbed out of his arms, looking at Jou as if he was insane, "How the hell were you able to run all the way here from school while carrying someone! Are you sure you're human?"

Jou did his best at a chuckle, which was hard since he still hadn't caught his breath, "Well, I've done a lot better. I was just two seconds away from winning a duel against this guy named Marik after withstanding an attack from a god."

Jou smirked at her, thinking that she would be amazed at his strength and compliment him on it, but the brunette just laughed at him. His smirk turned into a face of confusion, "What are you laughing at?"

The blue eyed girl stopped laughing enough to be able to answer the blonde and smirk "You mean in that children's card game tournament," She decided to act as if she didn't care for duel monsters to make the blonde feel stupid, "The holograms may look real, but the pain is all in your head, you Bonkotsu."

Jou's brow furrowed and his mouth turned down into a frown, "Well, it wasn't a regular duel. Marik has spiritual powers and he was able to make the pain real so it felt as if I was struck by a true god!"

Anzu had come out of the house to see what all of the yelling was about. She looked from Jou to Kaiba, "What are you two doing?"

"Oh nothing, Anzu," Jou said, "I just walked Kairi home."

Kaiba scoffed, "More like you ran here while carrying me."

"Anyway," Jou said, not wanting Anzu's comment on his latest actions, "I'll see you guys tomorrow at school."

Jou waved and ran off in the direction of his house, leaving the two brunettes by themselves. Once Jou was out of their sight, Anzu started her ranting, "You've made friends with Jou? I'm so proud of you, Kaiba! Friendships are very important things to keep, you know."

Oh god, no wonder they say she's annoying, "We aren't friends. He's just an idiot who won't leave me alone."

"Let me guess. Jounouchi kissed you when you were in the nurse's office," Anzu smirked.

Kaiba's face turned red, "What are you talking about! I'd never kiss him."

"He was gone for half an hour. It takes 10 minutes to walk to the nurse's office and I doubt Jounouchi walked," Anzu explained, "And when he came back he had a red mark on his cheek the size of a hand. I guessed that he kissed you while you were off guard and slapped him afterwards. Unless he tried to take it farther than just a kiss, I don't see why you would slap him."

Kaiba sighed. There was no use hiding it now. She already knew about the kiss, "He didn't try anything other than a kiss. He just tried to get some tongue in on the action so I slapped him and told him off. Anyone would act the same way if it was their first kiss and they didn't feel the same way."

Anzu's eyes widened, "**Jounouchi was your first kiss**!"

Kaiba put her hand over Anzu's mouth, "Why don't you just announce it to the entire world?"

"Okay, but if you didn't even want to tell me then why would you want to tell the entire world," Anzu asked after Kaiba removed her hand from the other's mouth.

Kaiba slapped her hand over her face, "You're an even bigger idiot than Jounouchi is. I was being sarcastic."

"Oh," Anzu stuck her tongue out to one side of her mouth, "I guess I can be a bit air-headed sometimes."

Kaiba rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'm going home. Mokuba is probably home by now."

* * *

Once Kaiba made it home she saw Mokuba in the living room with someone. She didn't know who since they were blocked from her sight because of a wall, "Hey Mokuba, I'm home."

Mokuba looked at her, panic written in his face. This made Kaiba worry about her younger brother. What was he so stressed over? When she saw who was with Mokuba her face went pale. Why was he here? His amber gaze turned over to Kaiba, "Is that you, Kaiba-boy?"

Kaiba dropped her bag on the floor. What the hell was Pegasus doing here! Pegasus stood up and looked the brunette over, "My, you've gotten so short! You look about 5 feet and 4 inches tall. And after Mokuba's growth spurt, he's taller than you!"

Mokuba began inching out of the room, "I'm gonna leave you two alone then."

"Why do you think I'm Kaiba," She felt so stiff! Why was he here? How did he know she was Kaiba?

Pegasus smirked, "I know those eyes of yours anywhere, Kaiba-boy. And besides, you are the only person that lives here other than Mokuba."

"What are you doing here, Pegasus," Kaiba asked, glaring at the man's back.

"Oh, nothing; I just wanted to come visit you and renew our contract. I decided to come over here since you always look so tired when you come to visit me in America, but I had no idea that I would be greeted to you in such a form. I have to say you look very good in a mini-skirt. You should wear them when you turn back into a man. I'm sure that they would complement your long legs."

Kaiba frowned, "I'm not going to wear a skirt when I become a man again. And I know that the reason you just gave is not true. You have another reason for coming."

"I do now," Pegasus faced the female CEO once again, "I need to teach you how to take proper care of yourself! Women have more needs than men do."

"I don't need your help, Pegasus," Kaiba looked away from the man and crossed her arms.

"How long have you been a girl?"

"This is the second day. Why?"

"Well, there is a little something that happens to a girl once a month and if you're not prepared... there will be consequences."

"I have no idea what you're talk-. Oh, you can't be serious. Do you honestly think I'd actually get a… a… a"

"A period," Mokuba poked his head into the room and ran off just as he finished saying what he had come to say.

Kaiba's face went completely red, "MOKUBA! Don't you ever say such things again!"

"Oh, come on, Kaiba-boy. Don't be so childish about this. This is nothing to be shy about. You're a woman now and you have to embrace that fact until you transform back into the man that you were," Pegasus crossed his arms and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I can't! I'm not a woman! I'm a man," Kaiba yelled, picking up her school bag and stomping up to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Pegasus sighed, glancing at Mokuba as he came back into the room, "You really should watch what you say around him. He's in a fragile state at the moment, but it's not because he's a woman. I've seen plenty of strong women. It's because he doesn't know how to deal with this and so he can't stay calm and let's his emotions get the better of him. It may be fate's way of saying he belongs with someone that's into women at the moment."

"Please don't say that, Pegasus. That means Nii-sama might belong with another man," Mokuba scrunched up his face.

"What's wrong with your brother being in love with a man," Pegasus asked the raven haired boy, "I think he would look cute with another man. What if it was Jounouchi-boy that he decided to be with?"

"Why would he be with Jounouchi-kun? He hates him," Mokuba asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"That might be true at the moment, but they say there is a very thin line between hate and love," Pegasus drifted off into a daydream, "And I believe both boys have crossed it, but they both came up with very different ways to do so."

"Well, of course they have! My brother magically became a girl and the boy he's supposed be with is his rival Jounouchi who thinks he's a girl from America named Kairi," Mokuba explained.

"You're right Mokuba, but it might be more difficult than we think. They seem as different as a pampered cat and a dog in a pound, but they're more alike than they think."

"I'm guessing Nii-sama is the pampered cat and Jounouchi is the dog in a pound," Mokuba said as sweat dropped on his forehead.

"Precisely, now we need to find a way to get them together. Does anyone else know about him being like this," the brown-eyed man asked.

"Well, only Yuugi and Anzu know about this other than us," Mokuba replied, "But the only reason they know is because Nii-sama woke up in Yuugi's house the day he transformed and needed to borrow Anzu's clothes for the day."

"I see. Well, I'll be staying here with the two of you for the time being," Pegasus walked into the kitchen, looking through the freezer, "Do you two have any red wine around here? I get horribly cranky if I don't have my daily red wine."

"Uh, I'm only 12. If Nii-sama even had alcohol around the house he wouldn't tell me where it was," Mokuba sweat dropped.

"Well, there has to be _some_ wine around here," Pegasus sighed, closing the refrigerator, "I'll just go out drinking tonight and order some wine for the next week or so."

* * *

Jounouchi closed the door to his apartment, flopping down onto the couch in the living room. He was so glad that he was actually going to the pool with Kairi! "Welcome home, Oni-chan. Did you get detention today," His little sister, Shizuka, said.

He looked over to the red-headed girl and smiled, "No, I didn't get it today. I met this girl named Kairi Seta yesterday. She's a cousin of Anzu's, but she doesn't talk about friendship. Actually, I think she hates friendship, but I still got her to hang out with me and the others tomorrow."

"That's cool," She came to sit next to her brother in the living room, "So where are you all going?"

"We're going to the pool tomorrow after school," Jou smiled a goofy smile.

Shizuka's eyebrow shot up, "But all the pools are closed in January. Why would she even agree?"

"I don't know why she agreed, but I'm glad she did. And Yuugi and I found out about this one place that has an indoor pool, but it doesn't get gross or anything like that. It's the perfect place to take her out."

"It sounds like you're going on a date with her. Is she pretty?"

"She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Besides, it kind of is like a date since it's just me, Yami, Yuugi and her. That is unless you want to come."

"I don't think I want to go and watch you flirt. Yuugi and Yami are nice and all, but I just don't know."

Jou sat up and put his arm around his sister's shoulders, "Come on, I could ask Mokuba to come along so you can hang out with him. I know he's younger, but you two get along."

Shizuka smiled, "Alright, I'll go. What is Kairi-san like?"

"She's kind of distant when it comes to people. She hates guys who go up to her just to try and get a date with her, but has a really cute sounding voice. She's from America, but when she's mad at me she calls me Bonkotsu and makes dog jokes about me."

Shizuka raised an eyebrow, '_Did he just describe her the same way he did Kaiba when I asked about him? I wonder.' _"Oni-chan, does this girl have blue eyes and brown hair?"

"Yeah, how do you know? Have you met her before?"

"I just guessed. I think I might have known her before, but from what I've heard from you, she's changed a bit since I last saw her."

"Oh, well I'm gonna make the phone call to invite Mokuba tomorrow."

"Alright, I can't wait for tomorrow. I have something I need to tell Mokuba tomorrow when we go to the pool," Shizuka said then thought, '_If I'm right then Kairi is actually Kaiba. I won't be able to get it out of him, but I know I can get it out of Mokuba.'_

"I don't know if I'd approve of you dating a kid that's 2 years younger than you," Jou said uneasily.

"I'm not going to ask him to be my boyfriend! He's more like a younger brother or a cousin," Shizuka yelled before she closed the door to her room.

* * *

The next day after school Kaiba, Jounouchi, Yami and Yuugi met up so they could pick Shizuka and Mokuba up from Domino Middle School. Kaiba had heard yesterday that Mokuba was coming as well so they came up with a plan so they didn't have to act like they didn't know each other. "You're gonna love it Kairi-chan," Yuugi said, "Shizuka will be there so you won't be surrounded by us guys and Mokuba is a really great kid."

"Mokuba… that name sounds really familiar," Kaiba said.

Yami spoke, "Well, we _are_ talking about Mokuba Kaiba. He's pretty famous in the dueling world as Seto Kaiba's little brother. You know the guy who went to America when you came here."

Kaiba nodded, a bit bored of the topic. Jou answered, "You're going to meet his little brother and my little sister. He's in his first year of Middle school and my sis is in her last."

Once they spotted the two teenagers, they walked over to them and Mokuba began his little excuse for knowing his brother, "Is that you Kairi? Wow, I haven't seen you in a long time."

The others looked from Mokuba to Kairi, "Hey kiddo. I thought it was possible for it to be you, but you never know. What a coincidence that we would meet again."

"How do you two know each other," Yuugi asked.

"We met when I was 10 and he was 5. Him and my little brother were about the same age so they got along and I was took care of him whenever Seto had to do something and couldn't take care of Mokuba himself," Kaiba answered.

"Oh, is that so," Shizuka asked in a sarcastic voice that no one caught.

"Well, let's get going already! If we hurry we can get the discount that ends at 4:30. What time is it now," Jou asked as they ran towards their bikes.

"It's four o'clock. Is it far," Mokuba replied.

"It's only half a mile away from here. We can make it, no problem," Yami answered.

* * *

They arrived at the pool 5 minutes before the discount was over and they got half off the original price. Then they had to go their separate ways to change into their swimming suits. Yami, Yuugi, Mokuba and Jounouchi went one way and Shizuka and Kaiba went another. Once they made it to the changing area… let's just say Kaiba wasn't too happy.

Kaiba was faced away from Shizuka and the other women that were changing. Sure, she was a guy, but she never liked the thought of seeing a girl naked even as a guy. After a horribly awkward moment she was finally finished changing, putting her stuff in a basket in a shelf. When she turned around she saw Shizuka without her top on. She got so red and almost yelped at the sight.

Shizuka _knew _it was Kaiba she was changing next to, but it didn't really faze her since she changed in front of her brother all the time. And by the looks of it, Kaiba really didn't want to look at her anyway. When she saw the blue-eyed CEO turn around she wasn't surprised when Kaiba's face had gone red. She quickly put her top on and said coolly, "What? It's not like you've never seen boobs before, right?"

Shizuka was wearing a pink bikini top with frills and a yellow and pink bottom. Kaiba was wearing a blue tube top like swimsuit and a blue bottom with a skirt attached to it. As they began walking out together Shizuka sighed, "Look, I know you're Kaiba. There's no hiding it. Maybe next time you should find a name that doesn't sound like yours. Well, at least you didn't pick Setoko. That would've been _way_ too noticeable to just be a coincidence."

"What are you talking about," Kaiba said, "The only time I've ever seen him was when he left Mokuba in my care. That's all."

"Well, if you don't tell me the truth I'll just get it out of Mokuba or Yuugi," Shizuka explained as they spotted the others, "After Oni-chan explained to me what you were like I realized that he had described you the same way he did when you were Kaiba-san. I'm not stupid."

Kaiba pouted, '_Damn it. This Shizuka girl is nothing like Bonkotsu. Now she's going to get it out of Mokuba and Yuugi. I know Mokuba is pretty good at keeping secrets, but he doesn't know how to react when they catch him bluffing. And Yuugi has no backbone. Once he finds out she knows he's going to spill. Ugh, I shouldn't have told anyone!'_

Kaiba sat down on one of the chairs that were by the pool's side and sighed. She saw Jou walk up to her and smile, "Aren't you going to swim? That's really the whole point of coming here."

"I'm not much of a swimmer," Kaiba said turning her head away from the blonde.

"Aw, come on. I'll be there with you. I used to be on the school's swim team so you don't have to worry about looking stupid when you can't swim. Besides, I think you'd look pretty cute if you couldn't swim," Jou said grabbing the brunette's hand.

"I can float and save my own life if I have to, but I'd rather not have to swim. I'm just not one for physical activity," Kaiba pulled her hand out of the blonde's grasp.

"Then what are you gonna do while we're here? It's not like you have a book or anything," Jou huffed.

"I don't know, actually. Ugh, I don't even know why I agreed to coming," Kaiba said frustrated.

"Come on, Kairi. It's not like you can sunbathe here. Let's just have fun in the water," Jou said as he put his hand out to the blue eyed girl again.

Kaiba looked from Jou's hand to his face then took the hand that was offered to her and got up to join the others in a game of volleyball. The teams were Shizuka, Kaiba and Yami against Mokuba, Yuugi and Jou. Let's just say Jou had a big red mark on his face from being hit so many times from not paying attention. I wonder what he was distracted by. (*Cough* Kaiba *Cough*) They didn't really keep track of the points since they were actually having a lot of fun.

Once they all started heading home it was around 6:30. Mokuba had made another excuse of saying since Kaiba wasn't around he would be lonely at the mansion all by himself and that Kairi should stay with him at the mansion until Kaiba got back. Kaiba nodded at her little brother with approval of his excuse which everyone else except for Yuugi and Shizuka mistook as agreement. Kaiba had learned later that night that Shizuka had been able to get her secret out of her little raven haired brother, though she didn't know how.

* * *

Once Kaiba and Mokuba got home they saw Pegasus drinking his wine while watching a random movie that happened to be on television. Mokuba went to get something to eat. Kaiba said he could have Haagen-Dazs after he had dinner. Kaiba sat on the same couch as Pegasus and watched the movie with the brown eyed man, "Why, hello there, Kaiba-boy. What have you and Mokuba been up to?"

"We went to the pool," Kaiba replied.

"It's the middle of January. What pools are open at this time of the year," Pegasus asked.

"Bonkotsu, Yami and Yuugi found one so they invited us and Bonkotsu's little sister ended up coming, too. She figured out that it was me they invited."

"What's wrong with that? If she hasn't told her brother yet then there's no way she would tell anyone else. I think it's great she knows. Now you have Anzu _and_ Jounouchi-boy's sister to help you. What happens if you end up getting your 'you know what' and you aren't prepared for it?"

"I'm completely ready for anything that might happen to me. Can we just watch the movie?"

"Of course, Kaiba-boy; have you seen this movie before," Pegasus asked.

"Not that I know of. I don't usually watch movies about 10 year olds."

Pegasus smirked, "This movie is a romantic comedy. It's about this boy named Gabe who falls in love with a girl named Rosemary. He's known her since Kindergarten, but he doesn't realize it until he takes karate and she ends up being in it as well."

"So what is this movie called?"

"It's called Little Manhattan. It's very funny at times and very cute at others."

"Huh, did it just start?"

"Yes, it did. It's about 2 hours long."

The movie finally ended and when Pegasus turned to ask what Kaiba thought about it he saw the teenage CEO was fast asleep on the couch. He smiled at the sight and carried the tired brunette to her room. He tucked her in bed and went off to his room to read until he fell asleep.

* * *

Hey, everyone. Sorry that it's been awhile since I updated this, but I've been a bit busy. Anyways I hope you all like this. By the way, I love all of you who are reviewing my story. It makes me so happy.

By the way, for those who want to know where I got the info on the Japanese school year was

I hope you all continue reading until the very end.

Kakamashi7 signing off


	4. A Birthday Bash with a bit of blood pt1

**Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER!** I do NOT own Yugioh or anything else mentioned in this story. I don't own gender-bended Kaiba or even the plot, at least I think. The only things I'm entitled to in this story are the original characters such as the manager at the mall and Ken. Please enjoy the following story, do not flame me since it makes me feel bad and I'm sorry for any out of character moments you may not like.

**Author's Note:**

Also, when I refer to Jou's eyes I will NOT use the word honey. It's a good word but every time I read it I end up reading it as horny and it really kills the mood. I'm sorry if you like the word, but I'd rather not end up thinking perverted thoughts while writing about Jou's eyes. Also, I got determined to write this when I started reading a few Seme-Seto fanfics. All I have to say is how the heck do you think someone as skinny as Kaiba could just 'easily throw' Jounouchi onto his back or pick him up bridal-style.

Remember this is just my opinion so don't go flaming me for speaking my opinion. I just wish no one would say one is so much weaker than the other that they have to just let the other top him. The reason I believe they would be attracted to each other is because the other is a challenge to them because they're so much alike, but have different ways of going with things.

Jou is strong and even though he's a bit shorter we always picture him pigging out while Kaiba watches in disgust. If I ever have a time where Kaiba has to pick up Jou I will write him struggling and out of breath holding him up with his arm around his waist and Jou's arm around Kaiba's neck. And for those of you puppy-shippers out there why do you always make one of them angsty and helpless? Sure, sometime it's okay, but when you start to see it over and over and over in almost every fan fiction you see it gets redundant and annoying.

Anyway, enjoy the story. Ugh, I feel like Foamy the squirrel. (Foamy the squirrel is hilarious and speaks the truth. You should watch episodes of him on YouTube and listen to his wise words for he is 'the lord and master'. P.S. his minions are loyal and can destroy us all.)

* * *

The next few days had gone uneventful until the one day Kaiba will never forget. The day he thought he would never experience had come. The day when little girls had to grow up had finally decided to haunt none other than Seto Kaiba and this is how that horrible day went.

Kaiba woke up in her bed knowing that the next day was Sunday and that she wouldn't have to go to school tomorrow. Yes, the Japanese have to go to school on Saturdays and Kaiba thought it wasn't fair. She had still been going to work just like always. She had gotten Mokuba to explain that she was just as powerful as her male self to her employees, but she didn't tell them she was Kaiba since who knows what these idiots would do with that information?

While she was walking to school she didn't realize that a certain blonde had seen her and began jogging to catch up to her. She stopped and turned around just before noticing the other and the two fell when they collided. Kaiba began rubbing her head to stop it from pulsing from pain. When she looked at who she had run into she said, "Bonkotsu?"

Jou opened his eyes at the nickname and immediately blushed. She raised an eyebrow, confused as to why the boy was blushing. She looked down at her appearance and realized her legs were spread apart. The blue eyed girl blushed madly and closed her legs, putting her hands over them so her skirt would go back to its original position. She got up, the blush on her face easily seen by anyone close enough to see her face.

Jou slowly got up. The moment felt so awkward. Jou began to speak to break the horribly awkward moment. Thankfully, no one else was around to see what had just happened or what would happen, "Well, that wasn't what I had expected to happen when I saw you. Uh, I wanted to ask you something before we got into school."

"Alright then, what do you want to ask me," Kaiba asked the blonde.

Jou looked down at his feet and scratched his head. A small blush could still be seen on his cheeks and he tried to get the question out. Kaiba's brow furrowed in annoyance. At this rate they wouldn't get to school until first period was over. Kaiba turned to leave the stuttering blonde by himself, but was stopped when Jou grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She had lost her footing and felt Jou's arms go around her waist to keep her from falling. She looked up at the taller teen, seeing that the blush was still there.

"Kairi, I… I want you-… will you go… to my birthday party," he said the last part a little too quickly seeing as he had changed what he was going to ask at the last second.

Jou's words took a second to register in Kaiba's mind. That was it? That was what he got all worked up about? That was the reason he embarrassed her with the way he was holding her? There was no way that that was the only reason he was so nervous about asking her. Just last week he wasn't nervous enough to not kiss her. She shivered at remembering the kiss, whether it was for a good reason or a bad one she didn't even think about. Jou had felt it and was thinking the worse was coming.

Kaiba put her hands on the blonde's shoulders and turned her head away from him, still not able to get out of his grasp, "I'll go, but I don't want to see some freaky clown there trying to entertain people."

Jou looked at her for a second and saw a light blush on her face. It made him smile and he put his head in the crook of Kaiba's neck, "Thanks, you look really cute when you blush you know."

Kaiba frowned, got out of the blonde's grasp and began walking towards the school again, "Whatever, but there better not be any chew toys or doggie bags for the guests or any of that shit at the party, Bonkotsu. We need to get to school right now. You can tell me the details later. I'll see you at lunch?"

Jou nodded, "Yeah, I'll tell you at lunch." _'And hopefully I can tell you what I wanted to tell you in the first place at the party.'_

* * *

They ended up being late to class and were forced to stand outside until the end of the period. Kaiba had said it was unfair since they were only 2 minutes late, but since she was no longer the man she used to be, their teacher wasn't scared of her.

Finally lunch rolled around and Jounouchi went to sit with Kaiba after he told his friends he would. Honda said it was unfair that he got to spend time alone with 'Kairi' but still cheered his friend on, saying if it couldn't be him he was glad it was Jou. Jounouchi saw Kaiba sitting at her regular table and frowned when he saw she was with someone. _'I think his name is Ken,'_ Jou thought to himself as he approached the table.

He couldn't see that Kaiba was also ticked off about the boy's presence and felt a bit hurt that Kaiba had decided to hang out with another guy. Jou put on a serious face and went up to the two teens. He saw Kaiba sitting down in one of the chairs and Ken leaning over her with his forearm on the table, "Hey Kai-chan, what are you doing? Who is this?"

Ken frowned, "She's talking to me and my name's Ken. If you didn't know, I'm her boyfriend."

Jou felt his heart drop. There was no way. She already has a boyfriend? No way, that's impossible! He needed to see whether this guy was bluffing or not. It's more likely that he's just bluffing. There's no way she would go for a guy who looks so plain and like a total player. Jou smirked, "Who are you trying to kid? You're not her boyfriend. You couldn't be."

"And why couldn't I," Ken asked, smirking right back, but Jou could see a bit of worry in the boy's eyes.

"Because _he's_ my boyfriend," Kaiba said.

Jou's and Ken's eyes widened. The blonde teen was about to insult the boy saying he knew Kaiba didn't have a boyfriend but he didn't expect Kaiba to say that. Could it be that Kaiba actually had feelings for him? No way, she'd never go for a guy like him. It never happens like that. "Then prove that you two are together," Ken demanded.

Kaiba hated being ordered around, but this boy was challenging her. If she didn't do this then she'd have let him win. And she was NOT about to let her streak of beating everyone but Yuugi end just like that. Kaiba smirked at Ken.

She grabbed Jou's collar and pulled him down to her height, instantly letting their lips touch. Jou was surprised at first but deepened the kiss by putting his arms around Kaiba's waist. Kaiba put her arms around Jou's neck and felt everyone start watching them. How did she know even though her eyes were closed? The once super noisy cafeteria was now so quiet you could probably hear a pin drop from the other side of the room and the cafeteria was big enough for 3,674 people to sit. Why it was such a random number, no one knew, but it was pretty big.

Kaiba had noticed everyone staring at them and wanted to end the kiss, but Jou had other plans. Just like the first time they had kissed, he traced his tongue along her lips. Kaiba still tried to get out of the kiss, but her lips parted unconsciously and allowed Jou's tongue in. Kaiba tried not to moan as Jou's tongue explored her mouth, but failed as a slight noise came from her lips. Everyone was so in the moment until they all jumped at the sound of large textbooks being dropped.

A few students, including Jou, turned to where the sound came from to glare at the person who dropped them until their faces replaced that anger with shock. It was the principal. Why was he even in here? It was probably from it being so quiet. He probably came in to see what it was that was able to keep the cafeteria so quiet. He glared angrily at Kaiba and Jounouchi, "Mr. Jounouchi and Ms. Kairi, get to my office _NOW_," he bellowed jabbing a finger at the door.

Kaiba and Jounouchi quickly exchanged glances and then did as they were told. As they passed the principal he said, "Now the rest of you go on with the rest of lunch. Talk amongst yourselves, I don't care. As long as you forget about this little incident and don't bring it up ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone in the room nodded. As the door closed behind the tall man, the entire room buzzed with rumors flying across the room. Even the teachers were gossiping about the topic. Yuugi didn't like the fact that the people behind him were saying 'what ifs' such as 'What if they've already done it?' and other rumors like that. Yuugi looked over to Anzu and asked so only she could hear, "What do you think that was all about? Jounouchi-kun was only going to go over there to talk to Kaiba-kun."

Anzu bit her lip. She knew the two had already kissed once. Maybe they were together. It was possible. Who knows what was going on in Kaiba's mind now that it was half male and half female? Anzu whispered to Yuugi, "Well, a few days ago I heard some bickering outside my house and went to go see what it was. I saw Kaiba and Jou arguing about something and found out that Jou had carried Kaiba the entire way from school to my house. After Jou left I found out that they had made out in the nurse's office on one the beds."

Yuugi's eyes widened and he gaped at this new information. Jounouchi and Kaiba were actually together? "Did Kaiba tell you anything else?"

"He- I mean she told me it was her first kiss with_ anybody_."

"Who told you that," Honda asked with his mouth half full of food.

"Kairi did," Anzu said, annoyed at the brown haired boy for being so rude, "Oops."

Honda, Otogi and Yami gaped at the information, "So they really are together!"

"No they aren't. Just listen to us, Mou Hitori no Boku," Yuugi said, trying to calm his Yami down.

Bakura, Otogi, Yami, Ryou and Honda got closer to Yuugi and Anzu, waiting for an explanation. Anzu and Yuugi sighed, "Jounouchi-kun likes Kairi, but Kairi has never been in a relationship and doesn't know how to handle the situation. If you want a better explanation you can ask them after school."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaiba and Jou had made it to the principal's office. They sat in front of his desk as he scolded them, "I can't believe you would display such affection towards each other in public! I understand you're new to this school, Kairi, but why would you pick Jounouchi-san to be with? I understand you've gotten better this past year, Jounouchi, but I can't have this kind of behavior!"

Jou raised his hand slightly, "Might I just say that there has been extreme bullying in this school for the past 8 years and you haven't done a thing about it. And I know a few couples that have skipped a class period or lunch so they can have sex in the bathroom. You probably didn't even know about that. What kind of school is this anyway? There was even that film crew that came here to do a report about it on the news and tried to beat up Yuugi last year to show their point."

Kaiba tried not to smile at Jou's comment. The principal was angry enough as it was, but now he was furious from Jou's comment. Though, he knew Jou was right and massaged his temples to calm down. He sighed, "Fine, you may go, but if I find out that you're showing any more PDA on school grounds I will expel you both."

Jou and Kaiba stood up and said 'yes sir' in unison.

* * *

The two left, ran as fast as they could and stood right outside the library which was about 10 yards from the cafeteria. The two looked at each other and sat down on the floor, panting from the quick sprint. Jou chuckled, "I should probably tell you what about the party, huh?"

Kaiba nodded, "Yeah, you should."

Jou pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Kaiba, "Here is my address. The party is actually tomorrow at 5 o'clock at night. Do you think you'll be able to come?"

"Yeah, I can. It's tomorrow? Gee, you sure give a guy a lot of time to buy a present don't you," Kaiba said sarcastically.

"I do; it's the girls I forget to give enough time to," Jou joked back, his classic goofy smile plastered onto his face.

"But I-," Kaiba started, but forgot Jou saw her as Kairi not Kaiba, "need a little more time since I don't think like you do."

"You mean like a guy," Jou asked.

"No, like a mutt," Kaiba smirked, "Guys are smart enough to pass all of their tests with at least a percentage of 85."

"Heh, that's what_ you_ think," Jou said.

Kaiba giggled. Wait, since when could she giggle? She hadn't even chuckled for the past four months and she chose to giggle? She looked away from the blonde, blushing from embarrassment of her giggle.

Jou looked at the girl with worry in his eyes, "Hey, are you okay, Kairi," Jou asked as he put his hand on the girls shoulder.

"I'm fine. It's just that…" Kaiba started.

"What is it? You can tell me," Jou said, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

"I don't laugh a lot and I've certainly never giggled before. It's just too girly for me," Kaiba stated.

"Giggling is too girly for you. What are you? A tomboy," Jou asked, half joking.

"Oh, shut up you mutt," Kaiba snapped at the blonde. The two sat there in silence for a few seconds until Jou broke the silence.

"My party is going to be half sleep-over if people want to stay," Jou added, "Do you think you'll stay?"

Kaiba thought about it and was about to give Jou an answer when the bell sounded, meaning lunch was over. The two stood up and began walking to their next class, "I'll think about it. Right now it's time for Drama. The last class of the week which will then be ruined when Monday rolls around. You know, most people say Mondays are the worst days, but I believe Wednesday and Thursday morning are the worst."

"Why do you think that," Jou asked.

"Cause you know you've already gone through half the week, but still have the other half to go. It's like being proud of yourself for finishing the frame of a 1,000 piece puzzle and then you realize you still have the entire inside of the puzzle to finish."

"Ugh, I hate doing 50 piece puzzles. What makes you think I'd actually even try doing 20 times that amount," Jou asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

Kaiba giggled again and mentally cursed at herself for giggling in front of the stupid blonde again. The two teens finally made it to Drama, but were bombarded by questions from the Yuugi-tachi.

Honda went up to Jou, put his arm around his shoulders and said, "Hey Jou, I can't believe it. You actually got together with Kairi? You sure are lucky."

Jou gave Honda a quizzical look, lifting one eyebrow, "What are you talking about? I was only inviting Kairi to my birthday party tomorrow."

"I didn't know inviting a person somewhere involved making out to seal the deal," Otogi sarcastically commented.

"Ha ha, very funny, Otogi," Jou said irritated, "We only kissed because some guy was giving Kairi crap about wanting to be with her and wouldn't leave her alone. How do you know about us kissing anyway?"

The two teens looked at the blond with confusion clearly on their faces. Ryou spoke up this time, "The entire school saw that kiss, Jounouchi-kun. The reason it was so quiet in the cafeteria wasn't because you tuned them out. It was because it actually_ was_ quiet. Everyone didn't want to interrupt the moment but then the principal saw and stopped it."

"And Anzu told us it wasn't the first time the two of you kissed so we thought something was going on between you two," Yami added.

Kaiba's eyes widened in surprise, but only for a second before they narrowed to glare at Anzu. Kaiba got close enough to the other brunette so only she could hear, "Why the hell did you tell these idiots about that? I didn't even want Bonkotsu to know that you knew!"

"Well, you told me to announce it to the whole world when you told me so I don't see why you're so angry," Anzu said, holding her hands in front of her chest to defend herself.

Kaiba looked at her with a face that said 'are you serious' and said, "I wasn't serious when I said that. Geez, you make Jou sound smart."

Bakura smirked, "Hey guys, did you hear that? Kairi called Jounouchi by a nickname other than mutt or Bonkotsu."

"So you two _are_ together," One girl exclaimed.

"Wow! Have you two been in bed together," One boy asked before he was hit over the head by his friend.

Drama class pretty much went on like that. Everyone kept asking Jou and Kaiba questions about what they had been doing together so nothing had been done. Jou even slipped up by saying they had gone to a pool together not too long ago and even more rumors had started up. Kaiba glared at the blond after he had slipped, but sighed in relief now that the school day was over and the one day had to relax, and party for that matter, was tomorrow.

* * *

Kaiba was now out shopping for a birthday present she thought Jounouchi would like. She thought about buying the chocolate brown eyed teen a chew toy or bone as a joke, but decided against it so the teen wouldn't get angry on a day that so many people saw as important.

She looked at the clothes, but had no idea what size he wore. She then looked at the duel monster card packs, but knew that Yuugi was probably getting him that. She looked at the video games, but didn't know what consoles the boy had or what kind of games the boy liked. She passed the birthday cards without so much as a glance since she would never be caught dead buying such tacky things. Though, she couldn't think of a single thing to give to the blonde. She sighed and took out her cell phone. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, but she guessed it would be worth it in the end.

Her phone made the buzzing noise to show it was trying to go through. Finally, she heard the voice of a small boy on the other end, "Hello, Kame Game shop, who is calling?"

"Hey, Yuugi, it's me, Kaiba," She had left the store, seeing it better to speak outside where it was less possible for someone to eavesdrop, " I was wondering if you could tell me what a good present for Bonkotsu would be. What does he like?"

"Oh, let me think," Yuugi said. They were both silent as the tri-colored haired boy thought, "He likes lewd videos."

Kaiba face-palmed, "What kind of answer is that? Do you expect me to go buy porn or stripe for him or something? Think of something else!"

"Sorry about that Kaiba-kun, but I think he would like it if you striped for him, especially with the way you look now," Yuugi said, "He likes horror films. He used to be so scared of them that he'd faint when he saw a mummy, even if it wasn't moving. Do you remember when you out us through Death-T? The only way he got through the electric chair part was because he fainted right after he saw something scary."

"How could I forget about Death-T," Kaiba asked, a little hint of sorrow and regret in her voice that Yuugi picked up on, "I was going to let Mokuba rot in that glass room just because he lost to you."

"You don't have to be sad about it. He's forgiven you and so have the rest of us. At least you saw the error of your ways," Yuugi said trying to get the brunette he was talking to, to cheer up, "I know of one horror movie Jou hasn't seen. Pretty much no one knows about it since it's an older one. I'm sure you can get it. It's called Kaidan Kasane-ga-fuchi. It means Ghosts of Kasane swamp."

Kaiba's right brow shot up, "When was it made?"

"It was made in the 1950s. It's actually in black and white," Yuugi said, "I think there's a copy of it at a movie place downtown next to a card shop. It has a purple sign next to it that says 'movies of all kinds! You want one we got it! If we don't we can order it for you for less than what you'd pay online'."

"Alright then, I'm going to go get it then," Kaiba stated.

"What do you say?"

"What do you mean," Kaiba asked with a confused look on her face.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to say thank you or please," Yuugi asked.

Kaiba's face lost all emotion it had, "Yuugi, I never had any parents that actually cared about me. Why do you think I never leave Mokuba with anyone when I'm away? I don't trust anyone, but myself and Mokuba."

"You trust me and Anzu with your secret," Yuugi pointed out.

"No I don't. Bonkotsu's little sister found out who I was when we all went to the pool," Kaiba retorted, "And I wouldn't have told you in the first place if I hadn't woken up in your house like that. Anyway, I'll be going now. See you tomorrow." Before Yuugi could say anything else Kaiba cut off the connection by closing her flip phone.

* * *

She went to the store, but couldn't find the movie Yuugi had specified. She went up to one of the workers and asked, "Hey, I'm looking for a movie called Ghosts of Kasane Swamp. Can you tell me where I can find it?"

"I could, but there's only one copy of it here and I've already got a buyer. He's on his way here and he's paying 100 dollars to get it. It's a rare one and unless you can top that offer, you're out of luck," The teen said. He looked like he was barely out of high school; maybe 19 years old. He had blue hair that reached his shoulders in a ponytail and wild bangs that spiked everywhere and reddish-brown eyes.

Kaiba thought for a second, "Well, I've got a hundred on me right now. I could give you that and take the movie."

"I said if you could top the offer you could have it. What else have you got," the teen towered over Kaiba, which was something she still hadn't gotten used to, standing at a height of 6 feet and 4 inches. He would've been taller than her even when she was a guy!

"Show me where the movie is and play it so that I know it's not some lame rip-off. Then I'll tell you what else you can get from this if you give me the movie," Kaiba said. _'Damn, Bonkotsu better be thankful for this gift. If he isn't I'll have to kill him.'_

After the teen lead her to the back and showed her the DVD box and the beginning of the movie she decided it was good. "Alright since it's intact and exactly what I need here's my offer. I'll give you the hundred bucks and let you see my bra," Kaiba said.

The teen's eyes widened and a slight blush covered his cheeks as he smiled, "DEAL!"

Kaiba smirked at this, _'Are guys really that stupid as to just melt in a woman's hand at the first mention of letting them see their body? Well, it's not like I care as long as it works. Besides, I'm not like that so I guess not all guys are.'_

Kaiba undid her sweater and lifted her shirt. As the teenage boy stared, Kaiba felt a small blush come on her face. When she put her shirt back down the man gave her the DVD and she handed him 50 dollars instead of 100 dollars. She thought if he was too stupid to see that she hadn't completely paid it was his own fault for letting his hormones get the best of him. She left the store and went back home to put the DVD in a bag. She left it on her bedside table and decided to work on a few documents that needed to be done so that she could be free tomorrow.

* * *

Once she was outside of Jounouchi's apartment, she knocked on the door. She had come early for no reason and was now wishing she hadn't come early since she had been waiting in front of it for a while. She saw someone come up to her. His hair was greasy and slicked back and it was covering one of his eyes. He had a broad chest and very strong looking arms and legs, which were shown off from him wearing a pair of green shorts that reached his knee and a sweaty muscle shirt. His right leg had a big scar that wrapped around his leg and went up to his knee.

He asked, "Hey, cute little thing, what are you doing in a place like this? You should've worn a skirt if you're visiting you're boyfriend, but with that kind of glare you're giving me I'm surprised you'd settle for someone living around here."

"Get away from me," Kaiba spat at the grotesque man, putting more into her glare to put emphasis on the command she had given him.

The man frowned, "You shouldn't talk like that to strangers, princess. They might want to hurt you if you get on their bad side."

Kaiba knocked on the door once again but a bit harder this time, hoping that either Jounouchi or his sister would come and let her in. Before she was able to knock once more the man grabbed her hand, "Tisk, tisk, you shouldn't try that. It's rude. You're talking to me right now. Didn't anyone ever teach you it's rude to ignore someone?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you molesting a high school girl is against the law," Kaiba retorted, slapping the man's face and forcing him to let go.

The man grabbed Kaiba's hair and tugged, causing Kaiba to be jerked back against the man and let out a yelp. She had let go of the bag that held Jou's present and it fell to the ground. She tried using both hands to get the man away from her, but she didn't have the strength or fighting knowledge to fight off her attacker. Neither Gozaburo nor she had ever thought of someone else trying to beat them. It was one thing the blue eyed teen had never thought much about and never bothered to learn. Though, she was able to perform some amazing stunts when she had some cards.

The man put a hand to her butt and grabbed it, causing her to yelp again. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to kick the man, but it was no use. He was too strong for her. Just as she was about to give up, she felt the man's grip on her hair and butt loosen and felt a familiar hand on her arm. She looked up to the person who had helped her and saw Jounouchi. Jounouchi got in front of Kaiba and began talking to the man, "You should listen to her. She knows and is very good friends with Seto Kaiba. The last thing you need is to be charged for everything you have just because you decided to try and play around with my friend!"

"You can't fight while protecting you're little friend," the man said, pointing a short and stubby finger at Jounouchi, "besides, she may not have liked it at first, but she would've accepted me sooner or later."

Jounouchi charged at the man who was getting ready for Jou's head-on strike. The man punched, but Jou evaded by changing direction and getting behind the man. The blonde punch the side of the man's head, hooked his foot around the man's ankle, grabbed the man's arm and threw him, "If I ever see you messing with my girl again, I will end you!"

The man got up and cursed as he limped away from the two teens. Kaiba had picked up the discarded gift, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks Jounouchi."

Jou smiled at her which made Kaiba realize what she had said. She blushed and looked away from the teen with a pout on her face, "Though, if you had answered the door in the first place you wouldn't have needed to help me."

Jounouchi scowled, "Just come on. I had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed. Seeing as I'm shirtless, I thought you would've figured that out."

"Let's just get inside before we're jumped," Kaiba said as she stepped into the apartment.

Jou chuckled and closed the door behind him, "Well, this is my house. It's spacious, but compared to the Kaiba mansion it's not much."

"Yeah, so where should I put your present? I mean, I didn't mean to come so early so," Kaiba trailed off, feeling a bit uncomfortable in a different environment she was used to. She hadn't done this since she was 6 years old, but she didn't really remember anything from before her parents died.

"Uh, we could go up to my room and just hang out until the others come. Everyone I've invited is usually late anyway. It's just the regular gang and a few of my sister's friends so she won't feel like she's just around," Jou scratched the back of his head, "Come on, let's go. I can open you're present up there."

* * *

Once Jounouchi opened the door to his room he grabbed a green T-shirt that had been lying on his bed and put it on. Kaiba looked around the room. The door was on the right corner of the room. To Kaiba's left were a T.V. and its DVR on top of a dresser that took up most of that wall. On the wall farthest from the door was a picture of four people, which Kaiba inferred was a picture of Jounouchi and his family. On the right of the picture was a closet that had sliding mirrors as doors. In front of the T.V. was a full sized bed which was placed so the headboard was pressed right beneath a window that had a view of the Domino Park. The last wall had a door way that lead to a bathroom and a trashcan that was silver. The room was painted green.

Kaiba closed the door behind him, "Green is your color, I suppose."

"Yeah, my sister's room is a light purple. After my mom died, I made as much money as I could so that my sister didn't have to go live with my dad," Jou frowned a bit and decided to change the subject, 'Uh, so can I open your present now?"

Kaiba nodded his head and handed Jou the bag, "I'm sorry about what happened to your mom; anyway, happy birthday."

When Jou saw what was in the bag his eyes widened, "How did you get this movie? I've been looking for it ever since I actually got into horror movies. I used to be scared of any little thing horror had to throw at me, but now I actually like it."

"I found it at a nearby movie store. I had to persuade the guy that was selling it, but I got it," Kaiba blushed as she remembered the way she 'persuaded' the teen.

Jou hugged the girl, "Aw, thanks a bunch Seta-chan! This means a lot to me. Do you want to watch it until the others get here? It'll give us something to do."

Kaiba thought for a moment. He had called her Seta. She looked up at the blonde and said, "There's something I have to tell you before we do."

"What is it," Jou asked since he was a bit confused.

"My name isn't really Seta Kairi," Kaiba admitted.

"It's not? Then what's your real name," Jou asked.

"My real name is Seto," Kaiba hesitated and changed what she was going to say, "Ikeda!"

"Your name is Seto Ikeda? Seto is a boy's name. Why is that you're name," Jou asked.

"Well, my parents wanted their first child to be named Seto, no matter what gender since it didn't matter in the U.S.," Kaiba said, "You're name can be whatever you want it to be there. So when I came here I decided to change it to fit better and changed it to Seta Kairi."

"I see, but now that you put it out there. Seta Kairi sounds a lot like Seto Kaiba," Jou said as he put the horror movie in, "Is it because you two shared the same first name?"

"Yeah, that's why I did it," Kaiba said as he sat down on the bed.

As the movie started Jou grinned, "It's in black and white. I haven't seen a film in black and white for a long time."

As the movie went on Kaiba kept cringing at a few parts where something scary or gory came on. At one point something had come out of nowhere and Kaiba had put her head in Jounouchi's chest, but quickly pulled it back. Jounouchi chuckled, making Kaiba pout at his reaction, "Sorry, it's just that it used to be me always doing that or passing out from fright so it feels good to know that someone's depending on me when they're scared."

Kaiba smiled, but felt something in her pants for a second, "Uh, I'll be right back."

She went into the bathroom and locked the door. When she pull her pants down she saw what it was that she had felt. She blushed madly and nearly fainted when she saw blood on her underwear. Thankfully, it hadn't gotten on her pants. She looked through the room, hoping to find something useful for such a thing. She checked her own pockets and found just the thing she needed.

Along with it came out a note that read, '_Dear Kaiba-boy, if you found this then you either started that monthly routine or are putting something in your pocket. If it's the first of the two then I'm sure you want to hug me right now since you've been saved from making a fool of yourself at Jounouchi-boy's party. Have a good time at that party and don't be home too late unless you decide to stay over for the night. From Pegasus.'_

Kaiba smiled and quickly put the small thing to use. She picked her pants back up and exited the room, "Hey, is the movie still going?"

Jounouchi looked at Kaiba and smiled, "Yeah, it is. I have something I need to ask you. Could you sit down next to me for this?"

Kaiba lifted a brow, "Sure."

She sat down on the bed with the blond. He paused the movie that happened to be at a part where nothing scary was happening, "What did you want to ask me?"

Jounouchi had no idea what to say. He gazed into Kaiba's blue eyes. He licked his lips his lips and quickly kissed Kaiba's cheek, "Will you be my girlfriend, Seto?"

* * *

Well, there you go. The newest chapter of Seta Kairi. For those of you that haven't noticed, I changed the summary since it's not really what it's about anymore. I've decided to take off in a totally different direction! *Just lost half of her readers* TT~TT Anyways, Since it took me so long I made it longer than I usually do. It took a long time because of procrastination, writer's block and cramps in my wrists from writing. This is the first time I've ever done a cliff hanger, but this makes it so that you'll actually continue reading if you're curious as to what Kaiba'll answer!

*Reader throws sharp objects at Kakamashi7* I'm sorry if you don't like cliffhangers, but this one was getting long! So it might take longer for me to update cause of school. Don't kill me if it ends up taking two to four weeks to get a chapter out since I'll make sure it has at least 5,000 words each chapter. You won't be dissapointed by me!

Anyways, Cha-bye-bye! *Kakamashi7 has logged off before she could be killed by angry readers who might want to flame her*


	5. Bday Bash2, Chocolate & Drama!

**Chapter 5**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do **NOT** own Yugioh or anything else that might be mentioned in this fan fiction. I only own the original characters that will either never be shown again or only cameo in another chapter because I don't feel like making a new character. Anyway, enjoy the fanfics. Also the horror movie I talked about in the last chapter is a real movie from the 1950s or 1960s, but I don't know if it really costs that much or is really that rare. I just found it off the internet at random.

And on another note, I've been watching Soul Eater recently and have fallen in love with it. So at one point Yuugi says something that reminds me of Crona from Soul Eater so if you can spot it you get an imaginary cookie!

**The Story begins here**

Kaiba's eyes widened. Jounouchi liked her _that_ much? What was she supposed to say? Would he tell everyone at the party? Would he get depressed if she said no? Wait, since when had she cared about the blonde's feelings? She had almost told him who she really was and covered it up by using her original name! Should she tell him she's really Seto Kaiba so that he'll just think it's creepy and forget about it?

She sighed and began with her explanation, "Bon- I mean- Jounouchi, I need to tell you something. It's the truth about me and Seto Kaiba."

Jou hid his eyes from Kaiba, backed away from her a little bit and chuckled, "I knew something was going on. Don't worry; I already had my suspicion so you don't have to say it. It'll just make me feel worse about all this."

Kaiba's eyes widened again, "You mean you already know?"

"Yeah, I do," Jou looked up, his eyes closed while giving her a forced grin, "You're going out with Kaiba and don't want to cheat on him with me while he's away. It's alright. I understand that you don't want to cheat on him. I just wish that I had been able to get you for myself. I mean Kaiba's got everything he could ever ask for! He's got a great mansion as his house, has the money to buy whatever he wants and-."

"You're wrong," Kaiba said, her eyes hidden from Jounouchi by her long bangs.

"What do you mean I'm wrong? If you're in love with Kaiba there's nothing I can do. And being with him means that you can have everything and anything you want," Jounouchi said, trying to make himself feel better about the supposed rejection.

"You don't understand. You don't get it at all! And that's why you'll always be a pathetic, mangy mutt who's too big of an idiot to understand ANYTHING, you BONKOTSU," Kaiba tried to control her anger, but her emotions were getting the better of her for once.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I try to be nice, invite you to my birthday party and try to make you happy and all you're doing is being a whiney little teenager that complains about everything if it doesn't go the way you want it to. No wonder you're with Kaiba. You two are exactly alike," Jounouchi yelled, "You two have all the money you could ask for, but you two are never happy. You two hate everyone else, think you're better than everyone else, can't trust others, have no family except for a younger brother, and have cold looking eyes and even colder hearts!"

Kaiba slapped the blonde across the face, "JUST SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! You think that only objects you can hold onto are the things that make a person happy? That a person can be happy as long as they have money? UGH! YOU CAN JUST GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF FOR ALL I CARE YOU MUTT!"

Kaiba opened the door that lead to the hallway downstairs, "FINE! LEAVE! SEE IF I CARE! I DON'T CARE!"

Jou slumped down onto his bed with his face in his hands and his elbows on his thighs. He looked up to see his sister in her regular blue shorts and pink shirt. She looked at her older brother with concern, "Why were you two fighting? I could hear you two clearly from my room and these walls aren't exactly thin."

"I don't know why she got so mad at me. I had a reason since she'd rather be with Kaiba than me. I mean I knew something was going on between Kaiba and Kairi because of their history together, but I was just hoping that maybe they didn't have anything going on between them," Jounouchi put his face back into his hands and sighed, "She told me something about how only touchable objects aren't the only thing that makes people happy."

"Oni-chan," Shizuka stated, "I'm sure there's nothing going on between her and Kaiba-san. There couldn't be."

"And how do you know that," Jounouchi asked, looking back up at his sister who had come to sit down next to him.

"Uh," Shizuka thought, "It's just a woman's intuition." '_I know nothing's going on between Kaiba and Kairi because they're the same person only different genders at the moment. Geez, this is kind of confusing sometimes,_' Shizuka thought.

"I guess, but I still don't know what Kairi meant when she said 'I think that only objects are things that make people happy'. Do you know?"

"Well," Shizuka thought aloud, "Just think about it. She doesn't have any parents because they died. She should be with her family mourning their death, yet she was perfectly fine when she first showed up and decides she'd rather stay with Mokuba at the Kaiba mansion instead. She arrives the same day Kaiba leaves, has his exact same schedule at school, and gets along with the rest of your friends as well as he did and she looks like a female version of him. All this being said, don't you think it's all a little odd? She's exactly like Kaiba and claims to have known him in the past for looking after Mokuba when she's from America. She claims to have a little brother in the hospital she cares for dearly, but you don't see her sad about it."

Jou tried to take in everything his sister was saying to him until he heard the doorbell ring. He jumped at the noise and bolted down the stairs to see if it was Kaiba who wanted to try and sort out what had just happened. When he opened the door he was met with blue eyes.

Anzu smiled, "Hey Jounouchi, we're all here! Is Kairi already here?"

"She was here, but she left a few minutes ago," Jou replied. He thought, '_Damn it, Anzu sure is annoying. Why did I invite her anyway? Oh yeah, Yuugi asked me to.'_

"Huh, why'd she leave," Otogi asked.

"Well, she… said she had something she had to take care of so she couldn't stay. We spent some time together here before she had to leave and got me an awesome horror movie," Jou half lied.

"I thought you were scared of horror movies. When we were first years you jumped into my arms from fright when we were at the museum looking at the new Egypt exhibit with the mummies," Honda pointed out.

"I got over being scared of them a while back and really got into watching them. I can watch 'SAW' and not be scared of it anymore," Jou said.

"Which one," Yami asked.

"All of them, actually," Jou said smugly.

"Jounouchi," Ryou exclaimed, "Your left cheek is bright red! What happened to it?"

Bakura smirked, "It's in the shape of a hand. Did Kairi get mad at you or did your sister smack you because of your stupidity?"

"Kura, that's not nice," Ryou said to his Yami.

"Uh, actually I accidently smacked myself while I was working out earlier," Jou felt a bit uneasy, "Anyway, it's time to party!"

* * *

After the party ended, only Yami and Yuugi were still over at Jounouchi's place for the sleep over part of the party. Shizuka and Yami had already fallen asleep and Jounouchi and Yuugi had gone downstairs to the kitchen to talk while the other two slept upstairs.

Yuugi looked over at Jounouchi, "So what really happened between you and Kairi earlier today? Did you say something to upset her?"

Jounouchi sighed, "I asked her to be my girlfriend when she came over, but she rejected me because she didn't want to cheat on Kaiba with me."

Yuugi spit out the drink he had been casually sipping at, "You did what! Wait, since when are Kaiba and Kairi together?"

"I didn't ask."

"Hold on, did she _tell_ you she and Kaiba were together or did_ you_ say it?" Yuugi asked.

"I asked her if it was the case," Jou explained, "It would've hurt too much if she said it, but she ended up getting mad, slapping me and yelled at me."

"Jounouchi," Yuugi started; he really didn't know what he was supposed to say. He didn't want to spill Kaiba's secret, but he didn't want to lie to his best friend either, "Kairi isn't with anyone. She probably got mad at something you said. What exactly did you say?"

Jounouchi explained exactly what he said to Kaiba and what she had said back. Yuugi nodded his head as the information was processed through his head. "I don't know what to say, Jounouchi. I've never been in that kind of situation before so I don't know how someone is supposed to deal with something like that."

"It's alright, Yuugi," Jounouchi sighed, "I'll just try and apologize to her tomorrow."

"Alright then, Oyasumi, Jounouchi," Yuugi said as he went upstairs to join Yami in sleep.

"Oyasumi, Yuugi," Jounouchi said back.

* * *

The next day at school Jounouchi hadn't seen Kaiba at all. She didn't go to any of the classes she shared with him, but he knew she was at school since Ryou had said he'd seen her in one of his classes. She was avoiding him! She didn't even sit at her usual lunch table!

She had been able to dodge Jounouchi for twelve days, but she was starting to feel a bit guilty about what she had done and said. He hadn't meant anything he said to her, because she knew he had a crush on her and he wanted to be with her. She wanted to make it up to the blonde, but didn't know how. The brunette sighed.

"What's with all the sighing, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus asked.

Kaiba glared at the silver-haired man, "It doesn't matter. It's nothing you could help me with."

"Well, with the way you're acting, I have to say it's probably connected to why you've been avoiding Joey-boy," Pegasus grinned.

"How did you know about that," Kaiba asked.

"I didn't; I just took a guess and it turns out I was right," Pegasus's grin widened, "Do you want to try and make up with him."

Kaiba sighed, "Yeah, I do, but I don't know what I'm supposed to do! It's not like I've ever made up with anyone before."

"Oh Seto, you need to look at what's right in front of you!"

"What do you mean? The only thing in front of me right now is the calendar," Kaiba pointed out, "And since when did I say it was okay for you to call me Seto?"

"That doesn't matter right now! First look at the calendar and tell me what month it is!" Pegasus instructed.

"It's February. Why does that matter," Kaiba asked.

"Now tell me what day it is."

"It's the seventh," Kaiba replied.

"Now what room are we in," Pegasus asked.

"We're in the kitchen, but I don't see what any of this has to-," Kaiba paused in realization, "Oh no; oh hell no! I am NOT going to make Valentine's Day chocolates for that Bonkotsu! How could you even think that I would ever do such a thing?"

"You have an entire week to make it! And when you become a man again, he won't know it came from you," Pegasus pointed out, "And on White Day in March, he has to give you a gift that's ten times better than your chocolate."

Kaiba thought over her options and sighed, "Alright, I'll give it to him at school on Saturday. Wait, I don't even know what kind of chocolate he likes, or if he even likes chocolate."

"You could invite Shizuka-chan over," Mokuba said as he strolled into the kitchen, "She's good at cooking and could help you make Jounouchi-kun's favorite."

"How do you know she's such a great cook," Kaiba asked.

"Well, sometimes she and I eat lunch together and she once made me a lunch. Her and I have gotten really close actually," Mokuba explained.

Pegasus smiled and thought, '_How funny; the Kaiba brothers are falling for the Jounouchi siblings. That's so cute. They would surely make a cute, yet interesting, little family._'

"Well," Kaiba thought aloud, "Tomorrow is Sunday so she could help me then. Mokuba, do you have her number or something?"

"Yeah, she has a cellphone so I can just call her," Mokuba said as he took out his cellphone.

Shizuka clicked open her cellphone, "Hello?"

"Hey Shizuka, it's me, Mokuba. Do you have a minute?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah, I just finished taking a shower and Oni-chan is off at work. What do you want to talk about?" Shizuka replied.

"Well, you know how Ni- I mean- Kairi and Jounouchi got into a fight a while back, right?"

Shizuka rolled her eyes, "Yes, I could hear Kaiba-kun and Oni-chan screaming their heads off from my room. You don't have to hide it, Mokuba. I know your brother is Kairi."

"Oh, you do? That makes it a lot easier on me," Mokuba let some sweat drop down the side of his face, "Anyway, Nii-sama wanted to make it up to Jounouchi-kun by making him some Valentine's Day chocolate, but doesn't know what kind to make. Do you think you could come over tomorrow to help him? I mean her?"

Shizuka giggled. "Yeah, I'll help 'Kairi' with the chocolates. Oni-chan will be off at work again tomorrow, too. Do you think you could pick me up around noon or so tomorrow?"

"Sure," Mokuba said, "See you then?"

"I'll see you then," Shizuka said, "Bye."

"Bye," Mokuba clicked his phone closed.

"What did she say?" Kaiba asked.

"She said she's coming over at noon tomorrow. Jounouchi will be off at work so she has nothing to do," Mokuba replied, a hint of blush on his face.

Kaiba caught it and smirked, "I see; you've got a crush on Shizuka, don't you?"

Mokuba's blush brightened, "I do NOT!"

"Uh-huh, sure you don't," Kaiba said, "It's alright. You can be in love with whoever you want. I think it's kind of cute. You're first love."

"She is NOT my first love! I don't love her; she's just a friend," Mokuba said.

"Just admit it, Little Brother," Kaiba said, "You like her and that is that."

"If I like Shizuka then that means you like JOUNOUCHI," Mokuba exclaimed.

Kaiba's eyes widened and her mouth gapped open. She became angry, "I don't like that Bonkotsu! Where in the world did you get that kind of idea, anyway? We're both men!"

"If you didn't like him, you wouldn't have kissed him," Mokuba pointed out.

Kaiba blushed, "Wh- How do you know about that?"

"Shizuka told me. Jounouchi's got a pretty big mouth and likes to talk about you when he's with Shizuka," Mokuba smirked, crossing his arms.

"Ugh, that's it. I'm going to bed and reading until I fall asleep," Kaiba said.

* * *

The next day, Shizuka came over around noon and the two teens got to work. "Well, hello there, Shizuka-chan. It's been a while hasn't it," Pegasus said cheerfully, "You're here to help Seto out with the Valentine's Day Chocolates for Joey-boy?"

"I am; and it's nice to see you Pegasus," Shizuka said, smiling at the silver-haired man, "But I'm going to be making some for myself to give out on Valentine's Day, too. Would you like some for later?"

"I would love some," Pegasus said, "Oh and Seto, I think I once remember hearing that Joey-boy had a thing for short pony-tails. Maybe you should cut your hair to give it that cute bob for a short pony-tail."

"I am not going to cut my hair just so that Jounouchi will like it. What kind of guy do you think I am," Kaiba asked.

"The feminine kind at the moment, Nii-sama," Mokuba said with a smile on his face, "You two have fun. I'm going to go over to a friend's house."

"Alright, but be home no later than 7 o'clock. You have school tomorrow and you can't be tired," Kaiba said.

"Yes, mother," Mokuba said sarcastically as he left the room.

Shizuka giggle and Kaiba rolled her eyes. "Alright then, _mom_; let's get this chocolate out and made for dad so you two can make up."

"What is up with you two? I am not your mother or Mokuba's. And are you trying to suggest that Jounouchi is the dad in this little make believe family?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Just think about it," Shizuka said as they both put their hair up in pony-tails, "Maybe turning into a girl was fate. Maybe it was fate saying that you and Oni-chan were meant for each other, but you were both too blind to see it that so fate had to show you by making it seem like you didn't know each other."

"If what you're saying is even close to being true, why am _I_ the girl?" Kaiba asked.

"You're more feminine than my brother. And just think, you may be good at Duel Monsters, but Jounouchi is physically stronger- more so than you could ever hope to be; no offense."

Kaiba pouted, "None taken- anyway, we need to start on some chocolate. What's his favorite kind of chocolate?"

"He likes Milk chocolate and white chocolate," Shizuka said, "But personally I think white chocolate is disgusting."

"Huh, white chocolate _is_ disgusting, but those are Mokuba's favorite chocolates, too," Kaiba said taking out recipes, pots, mixers, measuring cups and any ingredients they might need.

"That's funny. I like milk chocolate better. What do you prefer," Shizuka asked as she tied on her apron.

"Meh, I'm more of a French Vanilla person."

"Anyways, let's get cooking!"

* * *

After a few hours of mess-ups and messes, the two had finally made enough chocolate to satisfy them. "We're finally done! And it only took us," Kaiba looked at the clock, "five hours to do it."

The two chuckled, "That was fun, but now I'm covered in flour and other stuff. Can I take a shower?"

"You can; there's a bathroom with a shower up the nearest flight of stairs. You take a right, and it'll be the third door to your right. Can you remember that," Kaiba asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Shizuka said.

"And be careful; Pegasus is a creeper so you should make sure he's not in there and then lock the door," the two giggled until Kaiba stopped immediately, "I'm not kidding. He scared the hell out of me when he did it to me last week."

Shizuka went upstairs. When there was a ring at the doorbell, Kaiba jumped in surprise. No one had ever gotten close enough to the door to ring the bell without her knowing. When she opened the door, her eyes widened. IT WAS JOUNOUCHI! What was he doing here?

Suddenly, she had become conscious of her appearance. She was still covered in flour and other ingredients. She still had her apron on and her hair was in a bun, since it kept getting in the way when it was a pony tail.

Jounouchi scratched the back of his head, "Hey Kairi, um, I just got back from work and noticed that Shizuka wasn't at home. She left a note saying she was here so I came to pick her up… So, is she here?"

"Uh," Kaiba started, "Yeah, she is, but she's taking a shower since she was pretty much in the same condition I am now."

"Oh, do you think I could come in until she's done?" Jounouchi asked.

"Sure," Kaiba said, "As long as you don't go in the kitchen. It's a mess in there and I don't want anyone seeing it."

The two sat down in the living room. Though, the awkward silence was covering the room and it was becoming unbearable! Finally, Kaiba decided to say something, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yeah, thanks for that," Jou replied, "Shizuka takes forever in the shower- usually half an hour."

"I see; I'll be right back. What do you want?" Kaiba asked.

"Uh, maybe a soda; do you have Dr. Pepper," Jou asked.

"Mokuba drinks it all the time," Kaiba said as she made it back and handed him the can. She had left the apron in the kitchen so half of the mess on her body was gone.

"So, uh, how have you been? I haven't seen you all week," Jou said, deciding he should start some small talk.

"I've been busy with Kaiba Corporation," Kaiba explained.

"You work for Kaiba Corp.?" Jounouchi asked, "I didn't know that."

Kaiba looked at her watch, "Mokuba should be home soon. I should probably clean myself up before he gets home."

Just as she headed for the stairs to her private bathroom she heard a spill. She turned towards Jounouchi to see his shirt and jacket covered in soda. Her face went blank with no amusement. Jounouchi laughed, "Uh, do you think you have a shirt I could borrow?"

"Ugh, you can borrow one of mi- Seto's. It might be a bit tight on you and it'll be long on the arms, but it's better than nothing," Kaiba sighed, "The room is up these stairs to the left, then a right and then the fifth door on the left. It'll have double doors."

Jounouchi thanked her and the two went their separate ways.

* * *

After five minutes of wandering, Jounouchi had declared that he was, in fact, lost in this labyrinth of a house. He looked around the hall to try and find the correct room. '_Did she say it was a right and then the fourth door on the left or a left and then the fifth door on the right? Damn it! I can't remember! I suck at remembering directions for more than three minutes! She's probably done by now and I'm still wandering around shirtless_,' Jounouchi thought to himself.

He looked to one door to his right and saw that it was the fifth one from the corner and that it was double doors, '_This must be the room she was talking about._'

When he cracked the door open and peaked in so that he could only see inside the room his face reddened from what he saw. Kaiba was standing in the middle of the room in only a pair of black booty shorts and a bra, and looking at 3 different blouses, probably deciding which one she should wear, '_HOLY CRAP! What am I going to do? If I try and shut the door, she'll hear it! If I leave without shutting the door, she'll notice! If I open the door, she'll hate me! If she notices me before I make up my mind of what to do, she'll hate me, throw me out and think I'm a peeping tom! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?'_

Jounouchi closed his eyes. He believed he was making the smartest decision he could think of. And since we all know Jounouchi, what he thinks is the smartest option is the most stupid. He opened the door completely and tried to look as innocent as possible. When they locked in eye contact, they both blushed. Kaiba put her arms over her chest. She was about to yelp, but Jounouchi ran up to her and put his hand over her mouth, "Please don't scream. I didn't mean to walk in on you, but just don't scream."

When the blonde was sure she wouldn't scream he removed his hand from her mouth and let her speak, "What the hell are you doing in here? I specifically told you to go to the left, then a right and then the fifth door on the left. How did you end up getting to my door that was on the exact opposite side of the house?"

"How am I supposed to remember all of those directions? It's easy to get lost if you suck at directions as much as I do," Jounouchi said.

"I thought men were supposed to be good at directions," Kaiba said, forgetting that they were both shirtless.

Jounouchi was still angry about the brunette avoiding him all week and acted on instinct. He grabbed the brunette and tripped her, both teens landing on the bed. They wrestled, trying to get the other person off of them.

"Nii-sama, I'm home! And Shizuka's still here," Mokuba said as he and Shizuka appeared in the doorway that Jounouchi had left open.

The two pairs of teens stared at each other and blushed. Shizuka spoke, "Um, are we interrupting something?"

"So you two made up?" Mokuba asked, rubbing his nose with his index finger still looking uneasy, "I didn't know you two had decided to do, um, do you know what together."

Jounouchi sat up from where he was on the bed, waving his arms in front of his torso, "No, we weren't going to do that! What gave you that idea?"

"Well, you're both on the bed shirtless," Shizuka pointed at the 3 shirts now on the floor.

"And you're in between Nee-sama's legs," Mokuba said, still blushing.

Kaiba and Jounouchi looked at each other and then blushed, each getting on the opposite sides of the bed. Kaiba grabbed the first shirt she saw, put it on, and cleared her throat, "Well, he's only in here because I sent him off with directions he couldn't follow and he ended wandering in here."

"Right, anyway, could you show me the room where I can borrow a shirt?" Jounouchi asked.

Kaiba scoffed, "Find it yourself or go home shirtless. I don't give a fuck."

Kaiba brushed past the two younger teens in the doorway and slammed the door to her study, locking it behind her. Mokuba sighed.

"Don't worry; she's not mad at you, Joey-boy. She's just embarrassed about it and doesn't know how to deal with it so she throws a tantrum and storms off," Pegasus said, walking up to the three teens left. He had a shirt in his hand and threw it to Jou, "Here, put this on so you and Shizuka can go home. I'm sure you're tired from work."

Jounouchi caught the garment and put it on, "Wait a second; if you're here, then where is Kaiba? Wasn't he supposed to meet you in America for business?"

"He went to America to visit another business CEO. Honestly Joey-boy, I'm not the only business man Kaiba-boy is associated with," Pegasus said while shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head.

Jounouchi had his stained shirt and jacket in his arms while he and his sister climbed onto his motorcycle. He didn't have a car yet since he was only 17 and, in Japan, he wasn't allowed to drive a car until he turned 18 years old. Shizuka held a bag with half of the chocolate they had made that day, closed so Jounouchi couldn't see or smell what it was, "See you at school, Mokuba!"

"Bye Shizuka; bye Jounouchi. Drive safely home," Mokuba said as he waved at the two as the bike started and went down the driveway.

Soon the two were out of the 12 year-Old's sight.

* * *

When Mokuba went back inside, he went upstairs and knocked on the door to Kaiba's study, "Nii-sama, it's me. Open the door."

Mokuba heard footsteps and then the click of the door unlocking. He heard the footsteps receding so he opened the door and saw his older brother sitting at her desk, her face completely indulged in paperwork and the computer monitor. "Nii-sama, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Mokuba. That idiot is causing me too much trouble and I don't need that in my life. If you want, you can eat the chocolate left downstairs," Kaiba said, not even bothering to look away from her work.

"I'm not eating that chocolate. It's meant for Jounouchi. That's why you spent all day making it," Mokuba said gently, "You can't get embarrassed when you get into a situation like that and then hide it by getting angry at Jounouchi-kun. You need someone else in your life that can help you relax and take it easy- to get away from work when you need it since you don't know when to stop working."

"Mokuba, I'm busy. I don't need anyone but you. I don't get embarrassed-," Kaiba started.

"Mokuba's right, Seto. Even I needed someone by my side to help me through the hard times," Pegasus said, leaning against the doorframe, "I loved that someone so much I almost killed you, Mokuba, Yuugi-boy and his friends to get her back. You need that someone."

Kaiba sighed, "It's getting late. Why don't you head on off to bed, Mokuba?"

Mokuba was about to protest, but Pegasus laid a hand on the raven-haired boy's shoulder, "Go to bed, Mokuba. I'll talk to Seto. I'll try my best to get through that thick skull."

Mokuba smiled at the silver-haired man and nodded, leaving the two CEOs to talk. He closed the door behind the young teen and sat down next to her, "You really should consider getting together with Joey-boy. He'd be good for you."

"But I don't _want_ to be with that Bonkotsu. He's _not_ good for me and I'm _not_ into him," Kaiba said irritated, "And why do you care? It doesn't benefit you in any way."

"I've never told anyone this, but," Pegasus sighed, "My wife, Cynthia, was pregnant before she died. She told me she was going to have a girl and that I was the girl's father. I was thrilled. I was so happy that I was finally going to start my own family, but Cynthia wasn't strong enough and passed away after she gave birth. I couldn't stop crying and prayed that our daughter might be able to make it through alright, but she too passed away."

Pegasus had a hurt look on his face. He looked at Kaiba, who had eyes so wide you'd think they were Yuugi's eyes. She also had sadness showing on her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She didn't know what to say. Pegasus began again, "I know you lost your mother the same way. Is that partially the reason you hold Mokuba so dear to you? Because you're glad he made it and don't want to lose him?"

Kaiba looked down at her lap. "I don't want to lose Mokuba because he's the only person I have left and I need to be the parent he never got to have. I loved our mother when she was alive. It hurt me so much to see her die, to actually watch the life in her fall away until she had no more," She looked up at the silver-haired man, "That's why I act like a mother. If I remember correctly, I look exactly like my mom except for the fact that she had black hair like Mokuba."

"Mokuba didn't get to know his father much either, did he?" Pegasus asked, "If you got together with Jounouchi, you could have someone that can help you relax when you need it and someone that can act as a father towards Mokuba. Just think about it, Seto. When you give Jounouchi the chocolate this Saturday, ask him out on a date. If you don't like it then you don't have to get together with him."

Kaiba looked at the clock. It was actually almost midnight, "It's getting late and I need to go to school tomorrow. Good night, Pegasus."

Pegasus smiled as the two went to their rooms to sleep, "Good night, Seto."

* * *

Hey everyone, I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I've only had weekends to work on this and sometimes I suffer from writer's block. *Insert dramatic music here* So if you enjoyed this new chapter then please review so that I know. And just so that you know, the longer I make you wait, the longer I make the next chapter or faster I update the next.

Bye bye from Kakamashi7


	6. Chocolates and a Date

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yugioh or any of the characters except for the random original character that shows no significance in the story and will never show again unless I don't feel like making a new Original Character. Also, for those who are having a hard time figuring out what day it is in the fanfic, I realized that the dates I put for my fanfic can be shown with 2009's calendar. Last year, Valentine's Day was on a Saturday, like it is in my fanfic, so I'm going along with it to help me see what day it is in the fanfic. Anyway, enough with my rambling enjoy the story.

Also, I didn't realize this until after I finished the first half of the chapter, their date reminds me of the song World is Mine. It's a good song by Hatsune Miku, but I prefer Choucho's version. And I think it's hilarious that I found out if you add 'irero' to the end of Uke , then it becomes Uke irero, which means 'Accept It' in Japanese.

**Story Starts Here**

'_Today is finally the day_,' Seto thought as she walked down the hallway, her bag in her hands, '_Today is Valentine's Day!_'

She looked around to see all the girls giggling and acting giddy because the boy they were lusting and crushing over had accepted their chocolates that had been made half-well or were store bought. It disgusted her to see all these girls acting in such a way when they were handing out their chocolates. Last year, she couldn't believe how many she had gotten. Her locker had been full of creepy and disgusting chocolates that she didn't even like. Soon after, she saw the Bonkotsu she had been trying to find, '_I can't believe I'm doing this.'_

"Jounouchi," She said as she came closer to the teen.

Jounouchi turned to see who had called his name and smiled, but then frowned as he remember what happened between them less than a week ago. He realized Seto's uneasiness from the blush that was plastered onto the brunette's face. When Seto caught up to Jounouchi, she pulled out a small colorful box from her bag, blushing even worse than before if it was even possible, "Um, I just wanted to give you some chocolate for Valentine's Day. I didn't know what kind of chocolate you liked so I asked Shizuka to come over and help me make some. It turns out you and Mokuba have the same taste in chocolate."

Jounouchi opened the box and saw a mix of white and milk chocolate. He smiled, '_So _that's_ why Shizuka didn't make me any. She knew Kairi was going to give me some._'

Jounouchi took a bite into one of the pieces and said, "This is really good. Did you make it?"

"Yeah, that's why I was covered in flour and other ingredients that time you went over to my house to pick Shizuka up," Seto explained.

"Oh yeah," Jounouchi said, scratching the back of his head, "I was wondering, Kairi, um, would you like to go out? I mean, with me; on a date."

Seto looked away from the blonde and said quietly, "I guess it wouldn't be too bad. Is tomorrow okay with you?"

Jounouchi's eyes widened and he smiled the biggest smile anyone has ever seen, "Yeah, tomorrow's great. We can go wherever you'd like. We can take my motorcycle around down town. Is that alright with you?"

Seto nodded. The bell for school ending sounded and Seto smiled a small smile, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, Jounouchi."

Seto walked off and Jounouchi waved to her, "See you tomorrow."

* * *

It was 2 o' clock in the afternoon. Seto stood next to the train station, waiting for Jounouchi, who had decided to ride there on his motorcycle. The brunette sighed, '_Why am I doing this? I know this was our plan, but waiting gave me time to think this was a bad idea. Ugh! WHY IS HE TAKING SO LONG?'_

Just then, she saw Jounouchi coming down the road on his motorcycle. Kaiba sighed in relief until she saw he stopped at the other side of the station, took off his helmet, looked around, and leaned on his motorcycle. Kaiba glared at the blonde, angry that he'd even _think_ she could be late, let alone not call if she was_ going_ to be.

Jounouchi couldn't believe it! He'd gotten there a bit late, but it looks like Kairi wasn't there yet. Just then, he felt a death glare locked onto his back. He didn't dare move, didn't even blink, in fear of it being who he thought it was who felt the urge to kill at the moment. When he felt a tap on his shoulder he jumped and yelped. Then he sighed when he saw Kairi was only pouting, "Hey Kairi."

"You idiot, I've been waiting here for the past 20 minutes with nothing to do," Seto said, "I told you to wait over _there_," she pointed to where she had been waiting a minute ago, "not over _here_. Honestly, you can be such a Bonkotsu sometimes."

"Sorry," that was all Jounouchi could say without having the brunette burst out in anger at him.

He looked over the blue-eyed girl's appearance and blushed. She was wearing a pair of ponytails, one on each side of her head, with light blue and white ribbons to give them color. Her hair was perfectly straight and she had a blue, flowing mini-dress on that had white halter straps with black shorts underneath and white sandals that tied around her ankles. Jounouchi felt bland in comparison. He was wearing his usual sneakers and jeans, along with a dark green Baseball T-shirt and a leather jacket to make him look cool when he was riding his motorcycle, "You look great, Kairi."

Seto blushed. She still wasn't very comfortable in skirts and dresses, "Pegasus chose what I should wear. He's got _some_ taste, but it's a bit too girly for me. I added shorts at the last minute when he wasn't looking since he thought if I added them I wouldn't look 'sexy'."

"Oh," Jou said, "So what do you want to do? We've got all day."

"How about we get something to eat," Seto suggested.

Jounouchi smiled, "I know just the place. Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going," Kaiba asked as they got onto the motorbike and slipped helmets over their heads.

"It's a surprise, but you'll either like it or hate it," Jou said as he drove off.

* * *

When they stopped in front of the restaurant, taking their helmets off, Seto's eyes grew wide, "We're going to eat at McDonald's?"

Jou smiled his idiotic smile, "It's the best fast food restaurant in the world."

Seto rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe_ this_ was where the blonde wanted them to eat. The two stepped inside the restaurant, "Why don't you go find us some seats while I order?"

"Alright, just get me a salad," Seto said, uninterested.

"Of course my dear," Jou said sarcastically and kissed Seto on the cheek.

Seto shook her head and sat down at one of the booths that didn't look too dirty. When Jounouchi came to the table with their food she frowned, "I said I wanted a salad, not a burger."

"But a Big Mac is so much better than the salads here," Jounouchi said, "I even got you fries! The salads here suck since it's only good with a certain type of dressing, but the dressing has more calories than the Big Mac."

Jounouchi had lied, but he wanted to see her face when she ate a Big Mac. Seto reached out to one of the burgers and took a bite out of it. Jou couldn't believe it! He saw tears coming to her eyes, "Kairi, are you okay?"

She held out a hand to him and went to the bathroom, handing her burger to Jounouchi. When she came back she said, "That is the worst I've ever tasted!"

"This thing is called a Big Mac hamburger. And besides, it's better than most hamburgers. What hamburgers have you ever tasted," Jounouchi asked.

Seto turned away, making Jounouchi realize something, "Don't tell me that that was your first hamburger."

"It wasn't, but I haven't had one since I was 7 years old," she explained.

"Wow, that's a long time," Jou looked at their food as she sat back down, "You can at least eat the fries."

After they finished their food they were about to leave until they heard one child say, "Mommy, can I play in the play set? Please, I want to!"

Jou smiled and mimicked the boy, "Kairi, can I play in the play set? Please, I want to!"

Seto just looked at the blonde with one eyebrow raised, "What the hell, Jounouchi?"

Before she could say anything else, he ran off and jumped into the play set that McDonald's had out for the kids that wanted to play. Seto walked over to it and saw Jou at the top, "Kairi, come up and play with me!"

"You Bonkotsu, get down here before you break that thing! You're too big and too old to be climbing on those play sets!" Seto exclaimed.

Jou then climbed farther into the play set and yelled, "You have to come and get me if you want me to get off this thing!"

Seto sighed. She remembered she had to do this with Mokuba when he was little, except it was at private parks- not a McDonald's play set.

She took off her sandals and climbed inside the maze like play set, feeling stupid for doing such a thing. She climbed up, climbed down, went left and right, zigzags and in twists, but she still couldn't find the blonde! She let out a frustrated grunt. She stopped in a small part of the set and sighed. She was on her elbows and knees and didn't want to be in this thing anymore. Then she felt someone grab her butt, making jump. She didn't yelp though. She wouldn't give the perverted culprit that victory. She kicked at the person and heard a grunt, which satisfied her.

She smiled when she saw who it was, "I finally found you, you Bonkotsu."

"You wouldn't have found me if I hadn't grabbed your butt," Jounouchi said, "That was a good strategy to just leave your butt hanging in the air like that. It was so sexy I couldn't control myself… Pegasus was right; you shouldn't have worn shorts."

Seto slapped the blonde, but not too hard, "Don't be a pervert!"

"Alright, let's go then. I've had my fill," Jou said as he checked his watch, "It's already 4:30."

"We've been here for 2 hours? Damn, no wonder I was tired," Seto said.

"Why don't we go to the park?" Jounouchi asked.

Seto thought about it and nodded, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

They hopped onto Jounouchi's bike and drove off. It took them 45 minutes to get to the park. They started walking and talking about anything and saw a basketball court with a basketball and no one around using it. Jou smiled, "Hey, let's play horse."

"Horse," Seto asked, "How do you play?"

Jou picked up the ball, "Well, to play horse you have to have at least two people, a basketball and a basketball hoop. We've got those things, obviously. First, I'll try to make a shot from anywhere on the court, even off the court if I wanted to, and if I make the shot then you have to do the same shot exactly like I did. If I miss and you make one, I have to do exactly what you did. If either of us can't then we add a letter to spell horse. The first person to completely spell the word horse loses. Are you up to the challenge?"

Seto smirked, "I never back down from a challenge. You know that all too well. Even in a dress and sandals, I'll beat you."

Jou chuckled, "How about we make things a little interesting?"

"How so," Seto asked.

"If I win, then I get to sleep over at your house tonight and sleep in the same bed as you," Jounouchi declared.

"And if I win, you have to put a stuffed toy down your pants to make it look like you have a boner," Seto chuckled with a sly smirk pulling at her lips.

"You're on," Jou said, facing away from the hoop he threw the ball with his left hand and it landed in the hoop with the tiniest of bounces off the rim, "It's your turn."

"You bastard," Seto pouted, catching the ball as Jou threw it to her and getting in the spot Jou had been in.

She threw the ball in the same manner Jou had, but with a bit more force and elevation since he was taller than she was- for now. She turned around and saw the ball bounce on the rim. Though, it only did so to let it fall away from the hoop instead of in.

Jou smiled, "That's and H for you. Now it's my turn."

Jou caught the ball and threw it from where he was standing; jumping in the air so he would get the angle he wanted. The ball went in smoothly, nothing but net. Seto tried to do the same shot and was finally successful on getting it into the basket, "That's an O for you now."

Seto turned to look at the blonde, "What the hell? I made the shot and did it exactly like you did."

"Not exactly," Jou pointed out, "I got the shot with nothing but net. In your shot, it bounced off the rim and fell in so it wasn't exactly like my shot so you got another letter."

"Bastard," was all Seto had called him through the entire game.

After the game was done, Jou had only gotten up to H while Seto had lost. Jou jumped for joy, "Alright! I get to sleep with you!"

Jou checked his watch, '_Damn it. It's only 6:23. We can't go home and go to bed at this time. That's it! I know exactly what to do!_'

"Hey Kairi, since it's getting late, why don't we go to a club," Jounouchi suggested, "I know one that opens at 7 o' clock on Sundays and it takes about half an hour to get there."

"Jounouchi, we won't be allowed in. We have to be at least 21, don't we?"

As the two made it back to the motorcycle Jou explained that he was friends with the owner and the she didn't mind that he was under-aged or any of the technical stuff. She still let him smoke and drink as much as he wanted and could take a friend whenever he wanted as long as they kept it under the radar that she did so. After a bit of driving they finally made it to the club. It wasn't anything fancy. It had neon lights that had just lit up and people started going inside.

Jounouchi went up to the security guards, holding Seto by the waist next to him. The man recognized Jounouchi and let the two in. Seto made a face, "And just how many times have you come here?"

"About once or twice a month," Jou explained, "Whenever I have time during my most stressed times. The owner and I knew each other before this place opened up so it hasn't been around long. I've been coming here for about a year or so. They've got a lot of great wines, beers, cigarettes and anything else drug or alcohol related, but you only get so much. Once it looks like you're gonna pass out, you only get water and pain killers to help with the hang over you're gonna have the next day."

"You know quite a bit about clubs for just going once or twice a month for only a year," Seto said, "Or have you just been going to this one for that long and decided this one was best?"

"The owner doesn't charge me so why _wouldn't_ I come here," Just then, Jou spotted someone, "Speak of the devil; there is the owner right there. Mai, over here!"

The blonde woman smiled at the couple and made her way over to them, "Hey Katsuya, how have you been? Oh, and who is this little cutie you've got your arm around?"

Jounouchi laughed, "I've been good. This is Kairi Seta. She is Anzu's cousin, but don't worry. She doesn't preach about friendship; just the opposite actually."

"You don't look completely Japanese. I don't think anyone in Japan has natural blue eyes without being part something else. Where you from," Mai asked, shaking Seto's hand.

"She's from America. And Anzu's got blue eyes, but she's fully Japanese," Jou pointed out.

"Katsuya, you can be such an idiot," Mai said flatly, "You haven't even drunk anything and you've already forgotten she started wearing blue contacts after your guys' first year in high school."

"Oh yeah," Jou chuckled, "She's been wearing them for so long I forgot."

She wore colored contacts? How did she never notice? It's not like Seto would admit out loud she didn't know, but she could admit it to herself. "So what brings you here, Katsuya? You aren't thinking of trying to sleep with her, are you?" Mai gasped, putting a hand over her mouth over-dramatically.

"Haha, Mai," Jou said flatly, "I wouldn't do that to Kairi. I'm just hanging out with her. I've asked her to be my girlfriend, but she's with Kaiba, who is in America at the moment."

"I don't have a relationship with Seto. I just know him really well. I've known him long enough and he trusts me to take care of Mokuba, but we don't care for each other in that way," Seto explained; she hated that she had to speak about herself now and her male self as if she were two people.

"If you know him so well and call him Seto then why haven't you tried hooking up with him? You're both very good looking, even if he's got a cold personality," Mai said.

"She's the same way," Jounouchi said, "She calls me Bonkotsu and a mutt, too. It's like she's the female version of Kaiba."

The two blondes chuckled together, "Or maybe she's his long lost twin sister. So is that why you've been calling her Kairi and not Seta? You usually call girls by their first name, not their last name."

"Is what why? Do you mean because she reminds me of Kaiba? Maybe," Jou turned his head to Seto, "Is it alright if I call you Seta?"

Seto looked away and blushed, "I guess."

"Aw, she's cute when she blushes. Maybe we should call you Se-chan instead," Mai suggested.

"No way, I'm not letting anyone call me that. Seta is just fine," Seto said.

"Alright, I was just teasing. You're just adorable. You two want a drink or does little Seta not drink?" Mai asked.

"I drink," Seto said, "I just don't drink all the time."

"Alright then," Mai said as the three sat down, "What would you like to drink?"

"Give me a Sloe Gin Fizz," Jou said, "but put it in a Collins Glass, just the way I like it."

"Alright, what drink do you want, Seta?" Mai asked.

"I'll have the same thing," she said simply.

The drinks were given to them and they sat there drinking and talking for a while. Whenever they ran out of what they were drinking, they got more. After about 3 1/2 hours of drinking, Seto and Jounouchi decided to take off. Unfortunately, Seto had gotten a little too drunk and they both went to Jounouchi's house.

* * *

"So what'd you think of Mai? You could tell she really liked you," Jou said as they stumble up to his room, "But I like you more."

"Do you? I don't know," Seto said as she had a small hiccup, "She made a pretty big impression that she liked me. How can you top what she did?"

Jou had a sly smile on his face, "I know exactly how, but I'll only show you if you allow me."

Seto smiled, stumbling over to the blonde as they both took off their shoes. Seto put her arms around the blonde's waist, "Show me you love me."

Jounouchi grabbed Seto's arms and put them around his neck then put his arms around her waist. The two kissed, letting the other's hands wander over their bodies. The two backed up until they fell onto the bed. Jou removed Seto's dress while Seto removed the blonde's shirt and jacket. They tumbled and kissed, showing more and more skin as they progressed...

* * *

When Seto woke up she felt a bit soar for some reason. She stretched her arms and realized she was completely naked. Then she felt the worst headache she had ever had. '_Ugh, must have been from all the drinking I did last night. Where am I? Why am I naked?'_

She looked around, holding the sheets of the bed to her chest to cover herself up. It was familiar, but she couldn't place exactly where she was. She felt someone move next to her and her eyes widened. IT WAS JOUNOUCHI! '_Why am I in Jounouchi's room?_' She then remembered a few events from last night that she hadn't realized she forgot. She paled, '_Oh god, I slept with Jounouchi last night! What do I do? I'm Seto Kaiba and I decided to sleep with a man for my first time? Gah! My first time was with Jounouchi! Oh god; no!_'

She grabbed her clothes off the floor and got dressed quickly. She could smell the musky scent in the room from their actions last night. She was able to slip out of the apartment without anyone noticing. She called up Isono and he picked her up and took her home. She didn't feel too good and just wanted to sleep some more. As soon as she got home she took a shower and changed into her pajamas. She didn't feel like bothering with school today. Yesterday had worn her out and her hangover made it even worse since she wasn't used to drinking as much as she did.

As soon as she got under the covers and her head hit the pillow she fell back asleep. She didn't know when she would wake up, but she knew it wouldn't be for a while.

* * *

Well, there you go. The newest chapter is out and it only took a week! But now I feel sick and it hurts just looking at the computer screen. Though, I've got a few more ideas up my sleeve. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as long as you were hoping it was, but it's better than nothing. I'm sorry if the club scene and after that was a little awkward and choppy. I've never been to a club so I tried to do a little research. Yes, in my story Mai and Shizuka are going to help Jounouchi while Pegasus and Mokuba help Seto. And for those of you who noticed something different in this chapter, good job on spotting it. *cough* Seto*cough* Like I said, I've been feeling sick so I might get some time to type if I'm too sick to go to school. CROSS YOUR FINGERS THAT I DON'T HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!

I hope my next chapter will be up by next weekend, but now I've got to do the homework I've procrastinated on.

Cha-by by Ushishishi

~Kakamashi7


	7. Going public and Families

**Chapter 7**

Hey, everyone. I know what you all are thinking. Wow! This chapter barely took anytime to come out! Well, that's because all I did yesterday and today was type. I was sick at home, unable to go to school, so I might as well type my newest chapter and make up for all the time it took me to put up chapter 5. So here you guys go. This one is extra long for your reading pleasure. For those of you who don't like Siblingshipping, aka Shizuka and Mokuba, then just think of their little moments as them being best friends or brother and sister. I think they look really cute together and them being together brings Seto and Jounouchi together.

This chapter is just as the title of this chapter says; A family and going public. Anyway, enjoy the fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yugioh or any of its characters. If I did, then Seto and Jounouchi would be kissing and holding each other every time they saw each other. O.O he he : 3

* * *

When Seto woke up the next day, she felt better than she was that night. It was around 9 o' clock and she felt like it was a good time to have some coffee. After she went down stairs, still in her pajamas, and poured herself a cup of coffee, Pegasus thought it was a good time to talk with her, "Good morning, Seto-boy. How was your date yesterday? You were out all night. What were you doing?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Seto said, taking a sip from her coffee, "I have a headache and it is getting worse so just let this conversation drop."

"A headache," Pegasus said, "Don't you mean a hangover? You shouldn't have drunk anything. You're too skinny to drink, especially since you aren't used to alcohol. You're lucky you didn't do anything stupid while drinking. You didn't do anything while you were drunk, did you?"

"Pegasus," Seto started.

"Seto, you need to be careful. You're a girl right now and you were out with Jounouchi, who has made it clear that he's in love with you. You just need to be careful especially because it's possible for you to get pregnant," Pegasus said.

Seto blushed, "Pegasus!"

"I'm just saying. You're close to having your monthly you know what happen again and if you made love to Jounouchi and don't use some kind of birth control then you might get pregnant. Now, did you do it with Jounouchi or didn't you?"

Seto sighed, putting her cup of coffee down, "Yeah, when I woke up over at his place I was in his bed and both of our clothes were thrown around the room. I pretty sure he was only half drunk and was still able to think straight, but wanted to do it with me anyway."

"Then you need to take a birth control pill. It's not too late if this is only the day after you made love," Pegasus said.

"We didn't make love! Making love is the term for sex when both people truly love each other," Seto argued.

"But you two do truly love each other," Pegasus said, handing Seto a pill, "Even if you don't realize it yet."

Seto raised an eyebrow, "Why do you have birth control pills with you?"

"Uh," Pegasus said, "Well, I just ended up having some just in case. If I ever found someone other than Cynthia, that is- I didn't know you were going to make love with Jounouchi. Where did you get that idea?"

Seto narrowed her eyes at the silver haired man. He was trying to hide something, but was doing a horrible job at it, "What are you hiding, Pegasus?"

"I'm not hiding anything. What would give you that idea," Pegasus asked.

"Just think," Seto said, crossing her arms, "You show up a few days after I turn into a girl, supposedly by chance, then you know how to help me with that monthly routine women are forced into and now you have birth control pills right when I need them? Tell me the truth, Pegasus. You knew about this, even before I did."

Pegasus sighed, "I had gotten a call from Ishizu that you were in trouble and were having girl troubles and that she wanted me to help you. When I got here, I didn't think _this_ is what she meant. It brought back memories of my dear Cynthia and my daughter that died before she was even given a name," He sighed again, "I just want to help you. Ever since I first met you I wanted to be like your uncle and wished to fill the void in your heart left by your parents' death and Gozaburo's violence towards you. And what you're going through now wants me to help you more."

Pegasus looked down at his feet. Seto looked at the pill in her hand, "Are you sure that this will help me _not _get pregnant?"

"Guaranteed," Pegasus said, gaining his happy smile back. Though, it still showed a bit of sadness, "Now take it and rest a bit. It's already noon so there's no reason for you to go to school."

Seto took the pill and finished the rest of her first cup of coffee. As she was getting her second cup, Pegasus called to her, "Seto, you need to come see this. You're on television!"

One of her eyebrows lifted, "So what? I'm on T.V. all the time."

She walked into the living room and looked at the T.V. set. Her eyes widened. It was her female self! But why was she in a picture with her male self?

The female reporter began talking, "That's right, folks, the girl you are looking at has now come to the attention of the media. She's no ordinary girl; in fact, just the opposite! She has recently been seen coming in and out of Kaiba Corporation and the Kaiba Mansion!"

Another reporter, male this time, picked up where the other left off, "And from this picture you see now, it seems she has stolen the heart of none other than Seto Kaiba! We had gotten information from Domino Public High School that Seto Kaiba apparently left for America a few weeks back and hasn't returned. They also said the same day Seto Kaiba stopped going to Domino High was the same day this girl showed up at school!"

The female reporter spoke again, "And she was able to attain the same schedule that Seto Kaiba had. This picture was taken just yesterday at a new club owned by Kujaku Mai. It's been said that she's from America to visit her family. And not only is she very beautiful, but it's been said she has a singing voice better than birds and a smile that could brighten up the dark side of the moon!"

"That's right," The man said, "Now let's cut to what some teachers and students have to say about her."

"Oh god, no," Seto said.

A few students she had never met went by, talking about how pretty she was and how cool she was. Others were saying that she seemed as cold as Kaiba did, which made sense since she _was_ Kaiba. Then Ken was put on and Seto's eyes narrowed at the sight of the disgusting boy, "Yeah, I know her. Her name is Seta Kairi. It's funny how her name is so similar to Kaiba's name. I met her on her first day of school here. She ended up pouring water on my head because I was hitting on her. From that picture, it looks like Kaiba and Kairi are in love, but a few days after she transferred she was making out with Jounouchi Katsuya! You know, he was second place in Duelist Kingdom and third or fourth in Battle City."

Seto had the sudden urge to kill a certain original character that has already overstayed his welcome in a certain fanfic! "I wonder what else they can think of," Pegasus thought aloud, "They photo-shopped that picture they took yesterday of you and Jounouchi to look like you and yourself."

"In just a few minutes, we'll be going live to Domino Middle School to get the point of view of all of this from Mokuba Kaiba as well! He may just be a child, but I'm sure he knows all about this love triangle between Jounouchi Katsuya, Seta Kairi and Seto Kaiba," The man said.

Seto's eyes widened. She took out her cell phone and dialed Isono, "Isono, I need you to pick me up at the mansion and get me to Mokuba's school as fast as you can!"

"Uh, yes ma'am," Isono said, putting away and finishing up whatever he was doing to make Seto's needs top priority, "I'll be there in five minutes- three if I'm lucky."

"Good," Seto replied, "I'll be waiting outside the mansion for you."

She hung up her phone, ran upstairs, got dressed, finished her cup of coffee and left the mansion just as Isono pulled up the driveway. She didn't even wait for him to open the door to the back seat and told him, "Drive."

* * *

And like that, they sped down the streets of the crowded city like they were a racecar trying to win the championship. In a matter of minutes, they were in front of Domino Middle School and saw the press there waiting for Mokuba to get out. The bell sounded and children were pouring out of the building. Seto spotted Mokuba and darted towards him. He was with Shizuka! Thankfully, she was able to make it to him before the press was able to, but they recognized her in an instant.

She grabbed Mokuba's arm and told him, "Mokuba, the press found out about me, but they think I'm dating myself and Jounouchi at the same time."

Mokuba looked at his older brother, "Nii-sama, what are you doing here? And what do you mean the press thinks you're dating yourself?"

"They think my female self and my male self are in a relationship and that my female self is cheating on my male self with Jounouchi," Seto explained, "And now they're after you! We need to get you out of here!"

"Mokuba-kun, what's going on?" Shizuka asked, "Kaiba-san, what are you doing here?"

"No time to explain! The press is here and they're looking for Mokuba, because they found out about yesterday and decided to photo-shop the picture to make it look like my female self and my male self went out! It's probably safer if you come with us, Shizuka" Seto said, "If they find out that you're Jounouchi's little sister, they'll go after you, too."

The three ran for the limo Seto had taken there. Isono opened the back door for them, but the press began surrounding the three. Questions were yelled at them while they got pushed and shoved from reporters trying to get in front of one another to talk to them.

"Mokuba Kaiba, is it true that this blue-eyed girl used to take care of you?" One asked.

"Seta Kairi, are you truly cheating on Jounouchi Katsuya _and_ Seto Kaiba, two of the top duelists in the world?" Another asked.

"Seta Kairi, could it be that you aren't Seto Kaiba's girlfriend, but his long lost twin sister?" Another asked.

"Mokuba Kaiba, who is this red-headed girl you are with? Is she your girlfriend?" Another asked.

"This girl was seen during Battle City, cheering for Jounouchi Katsuya and called him Oni-chan. Is she truly the younger sister of Jounouchi Katsuya?" Another asked.

The three finally made it into the limo. It had gone even worse than it should have. All three let out a sigh of relief as they felt the car move. "Damn it," Seto said, "They found out about you. Now you and your brother have been sucked into this stupid problem that the media always stirs up over nothing."

"It's alright, Kaiba-san. You're famous and it was bound to happen one of these days," Shizuka said, "It might not be safe to go back to your house, though. The press might also be there, too."

"Hell will freeze over before I'm denied access to my own house," Seto said.

Mokuba spoke, "But they're probably tailing us so they can find out where you and Jounouchi-kun live. If that happens, who knows what other rumors will leak out?"

"So then, what will Oni-chan and I do if we can't go to our house," Shizuka asked.

"You two can stay at our place. It's big enough for all five of us," Mokuba pointed out.

"Five of us? What do you mean by five," Shizuka asked.

Seto sighed, "Didn't you see Pegasus there the last time you came to our house?"

"Yeah, but I thought he already left," Shizuka said, "How long has he been living with you guys in Japan?"

"He's been around as long as Nii-sama has been a girl," Mokuba said.

"He knew something had happened to me, thanks to Isis, but he didn't know exactly what," Seto said, explaining what Pegasus had said to her that morning.

"I was wondering what that musky smell coming from Oni-Chan's room was," Shizuka said, "So last night you and Oni-chan made love?"

Mokuba's eyes widened and he gaped at his older brother, "Nii-sama, you had your first time with Jounouchi-kun?"

Seto turned away, but realized something and gasped, "JOUNOUCHI! There probably at Domino High trying to get Jounouchi's side of the story!"

"Oni-chan didn't go to school today. We have to go to my house so we can get him," Shizuka said.

"Alright then; Isono, go to Jounouchi and Shizuka's house as fast as you can. Forget about everything else, we need to move at lightning speed," Seto said.

"Alright, I'll go faster," Isono said while hitting the gas, causing the car to go even faster and making the sharpest of turns that seemed impossible.

* * *

Finally, they made it to the apartment and Seto knocked on the door. Shizuka and Mokuba waited in the car with Isono. The door opened and Jounouchi's eyes widened, "Seta, what are you doing here? I thought you were Shizuka."

"I don't have time to explain right here. We can talk in the car on the way to my house," Seto said grabbing his arm, "I picked up Shizuka and Mokuba on the way. The press found out about me and now they're after you. We need to go."

Seto tugged, but Jounouchi stayed unmoved, "You lied to me about you and Kaiba."

Seto looked up at the blonde, "I didn't lie. If you saw what they were saying about me and Seto Kaiba and you, then all you heard was lies. They took a photo of you and me yesterday and changed it to make it look like me and Seto. You need to trust me on this, Jounouchi. They'll be here any second now and they'll be swarming around us so badly we won't be able to move."

Jounouchi yanked his arm away from the brunette, "And why should I? I remember last night. You wanted me to show you my love for you last night and I did. You repaid me by leaving before I woke up. Why didn't you stay?"

"Jounouchi, I was drunk or buzzed or whatever. Last night is something I can barely remember because it felt like a dream, but I knew it was real because we were both naked in your bed and the room smelled musky. I didn't know what to do because I was so shocked. But last night all I could think about was," Seto grabbed Jounouchi's face and pulled him down, letting herself rise up on her feet- only on the soles of her feet and toes.

She had kissed him, closing her eyes while his widened from shock. The kiss ended, but Seto didn't let go of his face, was still on the tip of her toes, "All I could think about was you and your love for me. Nothing else in the world existed because you were the only thought in my mind. Right now you need to trust me, Jounouchi, you Bonkotsu. I need you to listen for once and forget what everyone else has said…. Will you come with me now, please?"

Jounouchi's eyes widened. He had never heard her say please or ask him to do something for her. His features softened and he smiled. He put his hands over Seto's hands and moved them down to around his neck. He then put his hands around Seto's waist and kissed her on the forehead, "Let's go, then. Just let me lock the doors and windows."

Jounouchi went inside for a minute or two and came back with a key and locked the front door, "Alright, let's go."

As the two began going down the stairs, they saw the press coming up them. The two ran in the different direction, running up the other stairs until they reached the top level. The press was right behind them and they had nowhere to run until Jounouchi's face lit up, "Seta, over there! We can get out of here through the fire escape! It's old, but only one person can be on it at once!"

Seto nodded and the two took off. Jounouchi went down first, making sure it would be safe. The press was getting too close now. Seto started down the ladder, but half way down one of the reporters started down after them. The ladder creaked with the man's extra weight and the top of the ladder broke off. The man stood at the top of what was left of the old fire escape and jumped back to the top to safety. The ladder started crumbling after that man's jump and Seto fell along with it. Jounouchi tried to catch her but he was too late.

Seto landed on the hard ground where small rocks and a few sharp thorns were. A part of the ladder landed on her legs, causing her to wince from the pain. Jounouchi ran over to help her. He removed the broken ladder from her legs then removed the few thorns and they wiped off the dirt from her body. He then helped her to her feet, but as soon as he let her go she fell back to her knees.

Jounouchi bent down, "Are you okay, Seta?"

"I'm fine, but I think I might have sprained my ankle or hurt it when I fell," Seto said as she winced at the pain, "We need to get out of here, though. Damn it, I hate being the weak link in this situation."

Jounouchi picked Seto up bridal style, "You're not weak, Seta. Everyone gets hurt at some point in life. And right now we need to go. Where is the car you brought over?"

"It's out front," Seto said as the blonde began running with her in his arms, "Mokuba and Shizuka are probably worried about us. As soon as we get inside, I'll tell Isono to drive as fast as he can."

They turned the corner and ran to the limo. They closed the door behind them just as the press and reporters made it down the stairs of the apartment complex. The car zoomed off and in a matter of minutes they were back at the Kaiba Mansion. All four let out a sigh of relief as they all rested onto the couch in the living room closest to the kitchen. Jounouchi stood up and said, "Where is the first aid kit? We need to take a look at your ankle. Which ankle is hurting?"

"You got hurt, Nee-sama?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah, but it's not as bad as it might seem. It's only a sprain," Seto said.

When Jounouchi took off Seto's shoes, they saw just how bad it was. It was swollen pretty badly and it was blood red in some parts and ghostly white at others. Shizuka gasped, "What happened to you? How did this happen?"

"She was climbing down the fire escape when it fell apart and a piece from the ladder fell on her legs and feet," Jounouchi explained.

"That ladder is heavy. If it landed on you- I'm just surprised your foot isn't broken. Luckily, Oni-chan was there with you," Shizuka said.

Pegasus came into the room, "There you all are. I was starting to get worried. None of you are hurt, are you?"

"Pegasus," Jounouchi said, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm living here until Seto-boy gets back. He doesn't know I'm living at his house, but that'll be our little secret," Pegasus replied.

Mokuba spoke, "Pegasus, we need you to call our private doctor. Nii-sama's ankle is sprained pretty badly."

Pegasus nodded and took out his phone. A few minutes later the doctor had come and checked Seto's ankle. He said, "That's a third degree sprain you've got there, mistress. It's the worst kind of sprain you can get. Whatever you did to get it better have been worth the weeks you're going to have to rest, but you look like a very strong girl so I'm sure it'll only take a week or so of healing. Someone will have to help look after you. It's better if you stay off that foot. Is there anyone here that's able to carry you?"

"I can carry her easily. She's really light," Jounouchi said, "And I can help you around the house and at school. Is that okay?"

Seto nodded her head, "Is there anything else I should know?"

The doctor shook his head, "There's nothing else. These are some pain killers in case the pain of your ankle is too much for you and just call me if there are any questions you want me to answer or if anything else happens."

The doctor got up and left the other five to deal with the problem themselves. Seto sighed. This was _not_ how she thought the day was going to go. Seto sighed. "Now what are we going to do?" Mokuba asked, "We have to limit where we go or else the press will corner us again. That means you can't go to Kaiba Corporation that much anymore, Nii-sama."

"You're right," Seto said, "We'll just have to lay low for now. I want you two to let Isono take you to school from now on. Pegasus, can you take me and Jounouchi to school until all of this is over?"

"Of course I can," Pegasus said, "The way we're planning this out makes it sound like a game. And you know how much I love a good game."

"Just don't try and kill us while you're driving," Jounouchi said.

"What would give you that idea?" Pegasus asked, smiling, "I wouldn't drive like a maniac with you two in the back seat. I'll make sure you're safe."

"So will Oni-chan and I be staying here for a while," Shizuka asked.

"Yeah, you guys can pick any room you want," Seto said.

"It would be best if you picked rooms close to mine and Nee-sama's so if you get lost you can ask us for help," Mokuba said.

"Well, let's go pick our rooms then," Jounouchi said.

The four teens went around the upper part of the house to show Jounouchi and Shizuka all of the rooms. Shizuka picked the room on the other side of the hall from Seto's that was next to Mokuba's and Jounouchi picked the one next to Seto's room. Pegasus's room was down the hall to their rooms and all the rooms had bathrooms connected to them. Seto had asked Isono to gather two weeks' worth of clothes for Jounouchi from their house. Jounouchi gave him the key and they got their clothes after about half an hour and they put them away in their new rooms.

* * *

The four teens sat down in the living room once again. They all felt bored and had nothing to do. Jounouchi's stomach began to growl. The other three looked at him and he smiled sheepishly, "I guess I'm hungry. What do you have here to eat?"

"Nii-sama usually does the cooking. He said it's a waste of money to get someone else to do it for you when you have the time and skill to be able to do it yourself," Mokuba said.

"I know," Shizuka said, "Why don't we order pizza? And we can watch a movie, too."

"I guess," Seto said, "It's not like we have anything else we can do. I'll order it."

Seto grabbed Jounouchi's phone and dialed a pizza place, then handed the phone to Jounouchi, "Hey, I thought you said _you_ were going to order."

"I did, but now I want you to order it. I don't want any pizza, but I'm sure Mokuba and Shizuka want some," Seto then said to Mokuba and Shizuka, "What pizza do you want?"

"Pepperoni with stuffed crust," Mokuba and Shizuka said in unison.

"Hello, yes," Jounouchi said as the pizza place picked up, "I'll have a Pepperoni pizza with stuffed crust, a Meat Lover's pizza special and a regular Cheese Pizza; make them all medium sized."

Jounouchi told the man an address that was close to the mansion and Seto told Isono to go pick them up and gave him the money for the pizzas. Mokuba and Shizuka had decided that they wanted to see The Castle in the Sky by Hayao Miyazaki. Jounouchi and Mokuba pulled out the couch to make it into a bed big enough for all four of them. Jounouchi and Shizuka lay at the ends of the bed while Seto and Mokuba sat between them on the bed. Mokuba and Shizuka ate their Pepperoni pizza and Jounouchi ate his Meat Lover's pizza while Seto nibbled on the regular cheese pizza only because Jounouchi told her she needed to let loose.

Mokuba and Shizuka were very into the movie. Jounouchi thought it was okay, but was more aware of Seto sleeping on his shoulder. Once the movie was over Mokuba stretched, "That was a good movie," He looked over at the two older teens and shook his head, "Now I know why she doesn't like watching movies. She always falls asleep during them and the movie ends before she wakes back up."

"How long has it been like that," Jounouchi asked.

"As long as I can remember," Mokuba replied, "When we were younger everyone else thought it was because she was young, but I guess it's because she gets bored by them."

Shizuka looked at her watch, "It's getting pretty late. I think I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep."

"Me too," Mokuba said, "Good night, everyone."

Jounouchi slowly got up from the bed and picked Seto up from it. He walked up the stairs and somehow made it to Seto's room. He opened the door and laid the blue-eyed girl on the bed. He grabbed the first pair of pajamas he saw in her drawers and changed her clothes for her. He then went to his room and changed into his own pajamas and went back to Seto's room. '_I'm only doing this because I won our game of Horse yesterday,_' Jounouchi thought, '_I'm not going to try anything. I got my fill last night… for now_.'

He placed Seto under the covers and got under them himself. He fixed himself in a comfortable position and looked at Seto. She looked so innocent in her sleep; like she was a child who had had her fill of adventure for the day and was now resting to get ready for the next day's adventures. It made him smile and it reminded him of what he was like when he was little, before his parents had gotten divorced. He felt Seto shift in her sleep, snuggling up against him with her head in his chest.

He put his arm around her and closed his eyes and fell asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

After Shizuka got out of the bathroom from her shower she went to go see Mokuba. She knocked on the door and heard him say 'come in'. She opened the door, "Hey Mokuba, what are you doing?"

Mokuba looked up at her, "I'm working on that assignment we have for the family tree thing, but it's hard since I don't remember anyone in my family other than my brother."

"Yeah, I'm having the same problem," Shizuka said, "I know my parents, but I don't really remember my dad and we never visited any of our other family since mom hated dad's side of the family and dad can't stand mom's side of the family. I think my parents didn't even tell their families about me and Oni-chan."

"Really?" Mokuba asked, "I lived with my aunt and uncle for a year or two, but they only let us stay with them until our inheritance money from our parents ran dry and dropped us off at an orphanage as far away from them as their crappy car could take us. Don't tell Nii-sama I said crappy."

Shizuka chuckled, "I won't, but it's weird how both our families have problems except for the four of us in this house."

"So how are we supposed to do our projects if we don't have anything on this subject," Mokuba asked.

The two young teens thought, trying to come up with something they could do, then it hit them and they both said in unison, "I know what to do for our project!"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking," Shizuka asked.

"Only if we're combining our project for one big one," Mokuba said, "The teacher is letting us, right?"

"We could have a group as big as the whole class or just one person by themselves, but if you're working on it in a group the people in the group have to have their families connected in some way," Shizuka mimicked their teachers instructions, "You can be creative as you want- make a poster, a comic, a skit, a song, an essay, a poem- I don't care as long as it tells everything about your family. Your family can consist of the people you live with or all the way back to your ancestors from the Middle Ages."

"Then let's get this project under way!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"First, we'll need research and a planned version of our project and then we can start on our finished version of it," Shizuka said as Mokuba grabbed his laptop and she grabbed color pencils and crayons from various drawers.

* * *

When Seto woke up she found herself a bit drowsy. She tried to move, but there was something around her body preventing her movement. She looked up at her captivator and saw Jounouchi's warm amber eyes looking at her, "Good morning, Se-chan."

She blinked, "Jounouchi, what are you doing here?"

Jounouchi chuckled, "I'm here so I won't be eaten alive by the press. How is your ankle doing?"

"It's doing fine. It doesn't hurt anymore so that's a good sign that it's healing," Seto said, "What I meant was what are you doing in my room?"

"You owe me for losing that game of horse we had," Jounouchi let go of the brunette and stretched, "Shizuka and Mokuba are probably up already. Should we get ready for school then?"

Seto looked at the clock and said, "Well, we're already over two hours late and the press will be lurking around every corner; I'm sure our teachers know about this little mess and my ankle will slow me down so we can just skip."

"You're setting a great example for the kids," Jounouchi said sarcastically.

"You make it sound like Mokuba and Shizuka are our children," Seto said.

"Well, they are in a way," Jounouchi said, "I've been more of a father to Shizuka and I bet you're glad to be with Mokuba gain- like a mother who spends time with their child after they've been away at camp."

"Let's go down stairs. I'm sure you're starving and I'm ready for some coffee," Seto said, swinging her legs over the bed and standing up on her good foot.

"Ugh, how can you stand coffee? That stuff is disgusting," Jounouchi said.

"Coffee has caffeine in it, which gives a person stamina and energy to get through the day," Seto said, "It's not like I smoke. Now _that_ is disgusting."

"I used to smoke, but I quit when I got into High School and decided to leave my old gang," Jounouchi said, getting out of bed and putting Seto on his back.

"You smoked? You were in a gang? What else don't I know about you?" Seto asked as they left the room.

"A lot," Jounouchi replied, going down the stairs carefully, "The boss of my gang was named Hirutani. He wasn't the toughest in the gang. I was, but I didn't want to be the boss of a gang. If I did become the boss then whenever the gang I was in popped up, my name would be in neon lights next to it. They knew I was strongest. They all used yo-yos to fight, but I used my bare fits and was able to beat up ten of them on my own while all of them were armed."

"I can do the same thing if I have a stack of cards," Seto said.

Jounouchi laughed, "That's cool. I think I've seen Kaiba do the same thing. He was able to use his Duel Monster cards to make that guy's hand bleed, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Seto hated when people talked about her as if she was two people.

"You might be good with cards, but you should learn how to protect yourself," Jounouchi said, "That's how you are, though. You're book smart and I'm street smart."

Jounouchi was finally at the bottom of the stairs and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a mug and poured the coffee into it then handed it to Seto, who was sitting on a stool by the counter top, "So what should we do? I have work in the afternoon and I need to go or I'll be fired."

"Well, I have stuff I need to work on for Kaiba Corporation. I can do all that work here and I'll have Isono take you to work," Seto took a sip of her coffee, "I'm sure he's back from dropping off Shizuka and Mokuba at school."

Jounouchi chuckled. "What are you laughing about?" Seto asked.

"The way we're talking now makes it sound like we're married and living with our uncles and children. Shizuka and Mokuba are our children and Isono-san and Pegasus are our uncles," Jounouchi said.

"Let's go upstairs. I need a shower since I didn't take one last night," Seto said, "No, you can't take one with me. I just need you to take me upstairs to my bathroom."

Jounouchi smiled, "I know."

Jounouchi picked Seto up bridal style and carried her up the stairs. Just then, they heard a loud thud that came from Mokuba's room. They got as close to the door to Mokuba's door as possible without touching it. They heard Shizuka and Mokuba in the room.

"Mokuba, stop," Shizuka exclaimed, "That hurts."

"But I don't want to stop. You need to keep your voice down," Mokuba said, "If anyone hears you, we'll have a pretty hard time explaining what we're doing without giving away what we're _really_ doing."

"But you need to get off of me," Shizuka said.

Jounouchi and Seto gaped at what they were hearing. It couldn't be what they were thinking, could it? Jounouchi slammed the door open, "Oni-chan, what are you doing in here?"

They saw Mokuba and Shizuka on the floor, Mokuba holding Shizuka down, fighting over crayons. Jounouchi sighed; relieved it was just an innocent fight kids had when something they wanted was denied to them. Seto said, "What are you two doing here? You should be at school."

"We wanted to use all of today to finish a project that's due tomorrow. You said you wanted us to lay low for a while and going to school means going through regular life, not laying low," Mokuba pointed out.

"Why aren't _you _two at school," Shizuka asked.

"We have work today," Jounouchi said, "I have it directly after school. I wouldn't have made it if I went to school and if I can't go to school then Seta can't either because of her ankle."

Mokuba smiled slyly, "Since when did you start calling Nii-sama by her first name?"

Seto blushed. "Uh, because she's a girl," Jounouchi said nervously, "It's rude not to call a girl by her first name."

"Then why do you always choose to carry her bridal style," Shizuka asked, "It'd be easier if you carried her on your back, don't you think?"

Jounouchi chuckled, "Anyway, what's your project on? Why is it so important that you two had to skip school?"

"Uh," Mokuba started thinking of an excuse to tell them.

"It's a family tree. We have to make a project about our families," Shizuka said, "Mokuba wanted us to work on it together since we're in the same class for this project."

"You two aren't in the same grade, though," Seto pointed out.

"It's one of the 13 classes that interfuses the different grade levels together, since it doesn't really matter how old the kids are," Mokuba explained.

"So you skipped school to work on a project where you list people that are in your family?" Seto asked.

"That's right," Shizuka said.

Seto raised an eyebrow at the younger teens, but shrugged her shoulders and said, "Well, I'm going to take a bath. Jounouchi, take me to my bathroom."

"Alright," Jounouchi said, and the two left.

Mokuba and Shizuka sighed in relief, "That was close. So they know what we're doing in here, but they don't know any of the details."

"I wonder what they thought we were doing in here," Shizuka said.

"They probably thought we were doing something 'inappropriate'," Mokuba said, putting air quotes around the word inappropriate.

Shizuka chuckled, "We know better not to do such 'inappropriate' actions. Now let's finish our project before they figure out what we're doing."

"Yeah, but it's unfair, don't you think," Mokuba said.

"What do you mean," Shizuka asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, what if we decided we wanted to be together?" Mokuba asked, "Nii-sama and Jounouchi-kun would freak out, yet they're going to take a bath together and slept together last night."

"It's natural for two lovers to want to do those things together," Shizuka said, laying down on the bed, "And since Seto is hurt, Oni-can wants to keep him as safe as he can. That's what he's like. If Oni-chan cares about you, he'll do everything in his power to help you if you're in trouble. That's why he quit smoking."

"Nii-sama would have yelled at you if he heard you call him Seto. He only lets me call him Seto, but I'd rather call him Nii-sama," Mokuba said, "I didn't know Jounouchi smoked."

"He did when he was in middle school, but he quit because he wanted to be around for me when I was older," Shizuka explained.

"You said it was natural for two lovers to want to do those things together, right?" Mokuba asked; Shizuka nodded her head, "but Nii-sama and Jounouchi aren't your everyday lovers. Nii-sama is a man that was turned into a woman after being electrocuted at Yuugi's house. How is that normal?"

"It doesn't matter about what the lovers have been through, or what they look or act like," Shizuka explained, "As long as the two lovers love each other, they can do whatever they want to show each other their love."

"You're right," Mokuba said, joining Shizuka on the bed. He laid next to her, shifting his body to one side to look at her, "We're lucky to have such great big brothers."

"So let's make a promise to do everything in our power to make them happy," Shizuka said, "If we get them together- like marriage together- then you and I can always ne together. So let's make a pinky promise."

Mokuba smiled "Alright," Mokuba held out his right pinky finger, "Let's make a promise that bounds not only us, but our big brothers as well, together forever."

Shizuka wrapped her pinky finger around Mokuba's pinky finger and they shook them. They smiled at each other then got up to finish their project.

* * *

The chapter; it is finished! So what did you guys think? I told you they were going public! The Puppyshipping family is now the highlight of the media! Hope you guys didn't mind the cute little moment between Mokuba and Shizuka at the end and don't worry. Seto and Jounouchi's bathing seen will be in the next chapter! I've gotten back into my strive of updating and should be updating at least once a week- maybe more maybe less, but not by much. So I'll see you guys next time!

Cha-bye bye!

Kakamashi7~


	8. The Play, The Fight and The Secret

**Chapter 8- The Play, The Fight and The Secret**

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim. Also, I AM SO SORRY TO THOSE WHO REALLY WANTED TO SEE THE BATH SCENE! *Angry readers pick up pitchforks, sharp objects and tomatoes* Eep! I didn't know how to write it! Don't kill me! I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out, but I've had writer's block all week and I gave you an extra early one just in case that happened. And it would have been up on 2 days ago, but my computer's internet access was being stupid so I had to call the computer company so they could help me fix it and I got so stressed out. If you guys want to complain that I didn't write a certain part, then help me out with it so I know what you would like to see! Please no flames because those burn… a lot. I hope you enjoy the fanfic.

ON WITH THE SHOW- I mean- CHAPTER!

Jounouchi set Seto down on the edge of the bathtub and turned on the water, "Alright then, just call me when you're done."

Seto nodded and waited for Jou to turn around and head out to start undressing. As soon as Jou was about to close the door, he heard Seto lower herself into the water. He went back downstairs and got himself breakfast of whatever was around the house. He thanked god that Mokuba was still a kid and knew how to eat good food. All Seto ate was French toast and salads.

After Jou had his fill of breakfast he went upstairs and didn't even have to help Seto, who had managed to get out of the bath, dry herself off and get dressed. Jounouchi stared at the brunette, "Wait, it's only been 24 hours since your ankle got sprained and it was a 3rd degree sprain, too. How the hell are you able to walk on it already!"

"I don't know," Seto said, "I've always been able to get better faster than most people."

"Damn, I wish I had that ability," Jounouchi said.

"I could help you, but it would apply cruel and unusual punishment to your body that will be forced to go unattended to for at least a week and the consequences could be harmful and the permanent loss of attributes that you use daily at work and school, making it impossible for you to do anything and cause you to lose your job and have to be home schooled by a tutor, which you don't have the money for and you and your sister would be forced to move in with your father or any other qualified guardian until you are proven to be able to take care of yourself again," Seto said.

Jou stared at her, wide eyed, "Uh okay, I have two things to tell you. One, was that actually one sentence you just said? And two, I have no idea what you just said, since it had too big of words, it was too long of a sentence and it's too early for me."

Seto laughed, "You really are a Bonkotsu. Kindergarten version of that sentence is I can show you, but it would give you _really big owies_."

"I get it now," Jou chuckled, "I never thought I'd hear you say owies."

"You'll never hear me say it again. I told you it was the Kindergarten version," Seto said, walking out of the bedroom, "That's actually the first time I said it."

"Wow," Jou said. He looked at his watch as he followed Seto out of her room, "Oh geez, I have to get ready for work! I'm gonna be late!"

"How could you be late? What time is it," Seto asked.

"It's going to be 15 minutes after 2 o'clock!" Jou explained rushing into his room and running out of it 3 minutes later, "And my shift starts in 15 minutes! I have to take my motorcycle since I use it for deliveries."

Seto looked at him, "What _is_ your job anyway?"

"Well, during the school year it's a part time job at a local pizza place," Jou said, "And during the summer I work at a movie premiere as well at the mall. It pays reasonably and I work as much as I can to meet the bills."

"Well, I could help you pay some of those bills if it's too much for you," Seto said.

"Really, wouldn't you need to ask Kaiba first?" Jou asked, "And I don't want to be in debt with him. My boss knows my situation and gives me a free pizza now and then, whenever he can."

"I know, but if it ever comes down to it, you can count on me to help you," Seto said, then looked at the clock, "You have 10 minutes to get to work."

"SHIT!" Jou exclaimed, "I'll see you later!"

Jou quickly kissed Seto on the lips, much to her surprise, and ran down the stairs and out the door. Seto smiled to herself, putting her hand to her lips. She realized her actions and walked towards her office, closing the door behind her.

* * *

The next day, all four teens went to school. Seto easily got the teachers to accept their reason for not going to school the other day, which was actually all their fault since they leaked information about her, Jounouchi and their personal lives to the public without their permission or knowledge of it. As soon as Seto and Jounouchi got into school they were surrounded by their friends.

"Why weren't you two here yesterday?" Honda asked.

"Did you not hear what was on the news the day before yesterday?" Jou asked, "We couldn't or we'd be skewered and eaten by the press."

"BUT YOU STILL COULD HAVE COME YESTERDAY, YOU BLOODY WANKERS!" Bakura exclaimed, "The high priestess shouldn't have been out with her dumb dog on a day like yesterday!"

"Kura, calm down," Ryou said, "None of us knew we had to perform our plays yesterday until seconds before we were to. It's not their fault."

"The play was put on yesterday?" Seto asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Anzu answered, obviously angry.

"And we didn't have the hero or the heroine of the play," Otogi said.

"We had to put Bakura and Ryou as those parts and Bakura kept trying to act evil," Honda said.

Yami said, "The damn thief kept trying to steal stuff from Otogi's wallet and when Otogi tried to act like the villain Bakura tried to strangle him!"

"Shut your mouth, Pharaoh!" Bakura exclaimed, "I was only protecting my host! How dare he try and flirt with Ryou!"

"I was acting!" Otogi complained, "It was a play! I wasn't serious with that flirting!"

"Wait a second. Bakura, what did you call me and Seta?" Jou asked.

"I called you a high priestess and her dumb blonde dog," Bakura answered, "And since when have you called her by her first name?"

"Uh, this weekend," Jou said, "Today is Wednesday, right?"

"Yes, it is," Yami said, "But Ms. Marufuji said you guys have been given an F on the assignment and that you two have to be her helpers for the rest of the school year to make it up."

"Which means about a month or two," Yuugi said, "I just don't know how we managed to get a decent grade on the project."

"I am so sorry you guys," Jounouchi said, "I promise I'll never miss school without telling you guys again."

Finally, the bell to start the day rang and they all went to their classes.

* * *

The end of the day came and Seto went to the bathroom. When she went inside there was a large group of girls inside glaring at her. Seto glared right back at them, "I'm guessing that you were the ones that left that note in my shoe locker. What do you all want? I'm a very busy woman, as you can see."

The girl closest to Seto glared harder. She had long blonde hair that had obviously been bleached and had blue streaks in her hair. She was wearing the blazer to her uniform in a similar way that Yami wore his. "You're the girl that Kaiba-sama has apparently fallen for?" She scoffed and flipped her hair, putting a hand on her hip, "You're just a plain old halfer girl. You're Japanese, but the rest of you is something else. Kaiba-sama deserves better than you."

Seto let out a silent snort, "And exactly who do you think is better than me?"

Another girl spoke up. This girl had short light purple hair that was also colored with dye. "You _dare_ talk to Emi-sama like that?" She exclaimed, "You should be _grateful_ she's even taken the time out of her precious life to even so much as_ look_ at you let alone talk to you!"

Emi put a hand in front of the light purple haired girl, "It's alright, Ren-chan. You don't need to waste your voice on this girl." Emi spoke to Seto, "You're a little slut you know that? You're leading Kaiba-sama on while you've got that blonde tied around your fragile little finger. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Seto sighed as if she was bored, "You don't understand at all. I have no relationship with Seto other than trusted acquaintance. That's better than all of you idiotic girls. Look at yourselves. You have to color your hair and gang up to make yourselves feel fulfilled. How sad is that?" (I mean no offense to those who color their hair. I was just using this as the girls' trademark.)

The girls became angry, their fists clenching so tight their palms turned ghostly white. Emi smiled and snapped her fingers in a strange pattern. Suddenly, five girls sprang from the bathroom stalls and took ahold of Seto's arms and legs. Seto glared at Emi, "You little…"

"Let this be a warning to you. If I hear any more news about you and Kaiba-sama together," Emi flicked out a pocket knife and a few other girls did as well, "then the cuts we're gonna give you right now will become permanent scars at best."

The girls holding Seto started forcing her down to the floor. Seto tried to fight them off, but there were too many of them. Seto then relaxed and was forced onto the floor roughly. Emi swiped the pocket knife at Seto's cheek, but Seto acted quickly. She moved slightly and made Emi hit one of the girls holding Seto in the hand. The girl wailed in pain and ran out of the bathroom, clutching her injured hand to her chest. Emi scowled when she saw Seto smirk.

"You think just because one of my girls left that you can beat me?" She laughed, "This just makes it easier to cut you up."

Two of the girls twisted Seto's arms behind her and grabbed her hair to prevent her head from moving. Emi started towards Seto again and motioned for some of the girls to guard the door and windows. Just as Emi got close enough to let her blade graze across Seto's face, the brunette let her legs crumble beneath her. The girls holding her fell forward with her and the girl to the left of Seto had her shoulder cut slightly.

She held her shoulder and looked at the blood on her hand. Her eyes widened and filled with tears as she ran out of the bathroom just as the last girl had. '_Two down and thirteen to go_,' Seto thought, _'this is going to be fun. I can't wait to see them all crying on their knees in front of me. I'm not some helpless girl that gets into a fight and doesn't learn anything._'

One girl charged at Seto, but was unsuccessful. Seto elbowed her in the gut and grabbed her knife. She fell to the floor and Seto took an offensive stance. Emi and Ren glared at Seto. They would be in quite a shock if they ever found out she was the man they were lusting after.

* * *

Finally, only Ren and Emi were left of the girls that had attacked Seto. Many of the girls had run off and about three or four girls were unconscious on the floor of the bathroom. Ren snarled, "Give up, girl, or we'll have to end up killing you right here and now."

"And exactly what purpose would killing me have," Seto asked, "If you kill me, you'll never see Seto Kaiba again."

Emi and Ren's eyes widened. "Y-you're lying," Ren stuttered, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," Seto said, "Something happened to Seto Kaiba and now I've replaced him until it can be reversed."

"Don't even try tricking us," Emi said, "I can tell when people are lying!"

"Oh, can you? Then, tell me if you think I'm lying about this," Seto's glared softened, "I am Seto Kaiba and I have been turned into a girl after being shocked by lightning a few weeks ago."

Ren looked at her blonde friend, "Emi-sama, please tell me she's lying. She can't seriously be Kaiba-sama, can she?"

Emi's hazel eyes widened, "I didn't see any hints of her lying. She's telling the truth," she dropped the knife in her hands and fell to her hands and knees, "I'm so sorry, Kaiba-sama! I didn't mean to do such horrid things to you. I'm just glad you weren't hurt- not that I thought I could hurt you! To show you how sorry I am I'll do anything you want me to!"

Seto smirked, "In that case, you two can make sure the press stay away from the school and keep that secret to yourselves. If it ends up getting out, I won't hesitate to kill you and the person or people you tell."

Ren got down on the ground, her lilac eyes filled with tears, "We promise to keep your secret and take it to our graves, if necessary! We are loyal to you and only you, Kaiba-sama."

Seto let out a small noise of victory, "Now get up and take care of these girls before anyone starts to ask questions of what happened. Just say that they all got food poisoning or stomach aches."

They both stood up as straight and as stiff as boards, "Yes, Kaiba-sama. We won't fail you!"

Seto left the bathroom and went on home, not even a scratch on her. When she went inside, Jounouchi pulled her into a hug, "Se-chan, there you are. Where have you been all this time? I was so worried!"

"I had to do something at school before I left and made two acquaintances that I'm sure I can control," Seto said, loosening Jou's crushing hug.

"Don't you mean that their friends that you can trust?" Jou asked.

"No, they aren't friends. They're two people I can manipulate until we're out of this mess," Seto said.

"You found two people that can help us with the press?" Jou asked.

"Sort of," Seto said.

Shizuka and Mokuba came out to greet Seto. "Nii-sama, welcome home," Mokuba said, "What took you so long at school?"

"Oh, nothing," Seto said, hugging her younger brother.

"Welcome home, Nee-chan," Shizuka said, "How was school today?"

"Pretty good, but when did you decide you'd call me Nee-chan?" Seto asked.

"Would you rather I call you mother?" Shizuka asked.

"Nee-chan is good," Seto said, then seeing something behind the younger teens' backs, "What is that?"

"Oh, we were just showing Jounouchi the permission slip for a Field Trip. The class we have together is going on and it's going to be over night," Mokuba explained handing his permission slip to his brother.

Seto gapped, "You're going to Washington D.C. for a field trip!"

The two younger teens smiled sheepishly. Mokuba tried to reason with Seto, "It'll be a good experience! And our entire class is going. Everything is already paid for and it's only going to be for five days."

"We'll always have our cellphones charged and available, we'll make sure not to talk to strangers and we promise to stay in as big of a group of friends or classmates as we can! Please, can we go?" Shizuka persuaded.

"Absolutely not," Seto said, "I can't control what you do and how do I know you aren't going to break that promise?"

"Just let them go, Se-chan," Jou said, "It's only five days and I once went on a field trip to England with Domino High. Just let them have some fun."(A/N: I'm referring to the story Never Poke a Sleeping Dragon. It's a very good story and I believe the author's username is SoloOrcha or something like that. It's Puppyshipping.)

Seto sighed, "Fine, you guys can go."

She signed Mokuba's permission slip while Jou signed Shizuka's and the two ran upstairs, hardly containing their excitement. Seto sighed again and thought, '_Damn, I'm only 16 and I already have two kids to look after_.'

* * *

Later that day, after Seto had finished with work for the day, she went downstairs to get make some peach tea. While she was making it, she saw a sheet of paper folded on the counter. She picked it up and unfolded it. It said, 'Seta Kairi, we've taken Mokuba Kaiba hostage. If you ever want to see him again, you will go to the address written below.'

Seto scowled at the ransom note, gulped the rest of her tea and had Isono drive to the address as fast as he could. Once she got there, she stormed inside and found herself at an ice-skating rink. She had a confused look on her face. She wasn't expecting her brother's kidnapper to bring him here. An employee tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Hello, are you lost, ma'am?"

Seto turned to her and said, "Have you seen a boy that looks like he's in middle school with long black hair and greyish eyes?"

"I have, actually. He was with some guy and they headed off into the rink area, but if you want to get in there you'll have to rent a pair of skates to wear unless you have your own," the employee said.

"Ugh, just give me a size 8," Seto said, handing the woman a ten dollar bill.

Seto quickly tied on the skates and walked into the rink. There were many people on the ice and it seemed like there were even more off the ice. It was completely dark except for the spotlights and rave lights and music blasted through speakers all around the rink. Seto spotted Mokuba on the other side of the rink and she charged towards him. The second she got close enough for him to hear her she was pushed onto the ice. She wobbled for a second, trying to balance herself.

She slipped and grabbed onto the side of the rink, hoping she didn't look like a complete fool as much as she felt like one. Seto let go of the edge and scooted a bit away from it only to hit someone and cause both of them to fall. She opened her eyes to see Jounouchi on top of her, "What are you doing here, Jounouchi?"

"Uh, well what are _you_ doing here?" Jou said.

"I came here to get Mokuba. I found a note that," Seto stopped for a second mid-sentence and said, "was made by you so you could get me to skate with you."

Jou scratched the back of his head, looking sheepishly, "Sorry, I didn't want to trick you, but Mokuba said you hated ice-skating. I just wanted to spend some time with you."

Jou let go of Seto, causing her to immediately lose her balance and latch onto him again, "And now you know why I hate skating. I tried to ice-skate a little bit a few years ago, but no matter how much I tried I couldn't do it."

"I could help you. I taught Shizuka how to ice-skate when she was younger and she skates like a professional now," Jou said proudly.

"There is no way I'm letting you teach me. It'd be way too embarrassing," Seto said, "Just think- me being taught by an idiot. And you know what will happen if someone recognizes us and decides to call the press. They'll come up with more horrid rumors about all four of us. We can't have that so we have to go."

Jou sighed, "Alright, I'll get Mokuba and you get Shizuka. She went to go get some hot cocoa."

"Good," Seto said, letting Jou get her off the ice and back on a non-slippery surface.

Seto went on her way to find Shizuka and Jou got Mokuba. Mokuba smiled at the blonde, "I told you Nee-sama hated to ice-skate. Always has; always will."

"I just wanted to try. I was shocked when you were okay with going along with this fake kidnapping scheme," Jou said, "Don't you think it'd be kind of confusing if Kaiba and Seta were in the same room and you called out to one?"

"Seto and Seta could never be in the same room," Mokuba muttered and said, "What do you mean?"

"You call Kaiba Nii-sama and Seta Nee-sama. I'd sure as hell be confused," Jou said.

"I just do, but they're so alike that they'd give me the same answer and reaction to whatever I was going to ask or say," Mokuba said.

Shizuka and Seto found Jounouchi and Mokuba and made their way home after Seto smacked Jou a couple of times for even thinking of such a scheme.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since then and, although things started to die down due to other highlights, they still had to be careful. "So Shizuka and I are going back to our house," Jounouchi said, "Thanks for letting us stay here for the past few weeks. It sure was hectic the first couple of days though."

"No kidding," Seto said, "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"See you at school," Jou said, "Bye Mokuba."

"Bye Jounouchi, bye Shizuka," Mokuba said as the two siblings began mounting Jou's motorcycle.

"Bye you two- I'll see you at school Mokuba," Shizuka said waving.

After Jou had dropped off Shizuka and their stuff at their house, he went to work. Unfortunately, a game would be finishing in about half an hour and everyone in both teams were going to be showing up to eat as much pizza as they could. Fortunately, even if he was the only one that was going to be working at the time, he would make at least triple what he usually did from tips, and he usually got 40 dollars from that.

Ten minutes before the two teams arrived, two odd looking girls came in. They were both from Domino High, but they hadn't recognized Jounouchi. They sat down close enough for Jounouchi to hear them even though they were whispering.

The one with her blazer hanging off her shoulders said, "Even after knowing these past few weeks, I can't get over what's happened to Kaiba-sama."

"I'm sure you took it much better than I did, Emi-sama," Ren said, "I still can't believe that Seta Kairi girl is actually Kaiba-sama in switched gender. It's impossible to be transformed into the opposite sex by lightning, isn't it?"

"I don't know, but Kairi Seta isn't lying about her being Kaiba-sama and we just have to accept that. And just look at it this way. Kaiba-sama trusts us enough with his biggest secret in the entire world!" She realized her voice was getting loud and began whispering again, "We can't let it get out. If he is able to become a man again, which I so very hope because I need new pictures of him, he'll come to us if he needs help controlling the school. We'll be the envied of the entire Kaiba-sama fan club."

Jounouchi's eyes widened. Seta Kairi was Seto Kaiba! How could that be? Seta could act like Kaiba sometimes, but she could act so cute at times like when she tried to show off her strength. Then it hit him. Kaiba would always show off his strength and now that he was a girl he didn't have as much of it as he thought so he'd mess up! He had thought that his biggest rival was cute! Oh no, he even had_ sex_ with him! And he'd loved every second of it!

Jounouchi put his head in the freezer to cool off and help him think straight. '_That would mean that Kaiba's seen Shizuka without her top on from when we went swimming. That means that I fell in love with Kaiba. That would mean I made out with Kaiba in front of everyone. That would mean… oh, I don't know what it means!_'

Jounouchi closed the freezer door and made his way to the table with Ren and Emi to take their orders before the two teams came. He'd have to talk to someone about it. He knew now why Shizuka had been acting weird at the pool when they all went. She'd figured it out! He felt so stupid. Yuugi had to know and Anzu was only told so that Kaiba's back story would be plausible. Of course Kaiba would tell Mokuba and now those two girls know. He figured that Pegasus also knew about Kaiba's transformation and came to help, but why hadn't Kaiba told him?

Jou shook his head and just prayed for his shift to be over so that he could ask Shizuka about it.

* * *

Once he slammed the door to the house Shizuka said, "Welcome home, Oni-chan. How was work?"

"I couldn't focus. I had something else on my mind from something two girls said and I need to talk to you about it," Jou said as he paced in front of the television, constantly bumping into the coffee table since he had his hand over his eyes to sooth them from the headache he had gotten from overthinking.

"Okay, so what do you need to talk about? Please don't tell me it's something about girls maturing," Shizuka said.

"No, no it doesn't have anything to do with that. I need to ask you something about Kaiba. First, when was the last time you saw him?" Jounouchi asked.

"I haven't seen him since Battle City," Shizuka said, "Why would you ask that? Do you think I'm secretly seeing him or something?"

"Why are you lying?" Jounouchi asked, "I know for a fact that you saw Kaiba when we went to the Kaiba Mansion."

"How could I have? I was with Mokuba the entire time, not Kaiba-san," Shizuka said, starting to get worried about her brother, "The only ones at the Kaiba Mansion were you, me, Mokuba, Seta and Pegasus."

"Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have done the things I did with Seta if I knew!" Jounouchi said, a bit angered, "You kept it a secret from me. You, Yuugi, Anzu, Mokuba, Pegasus and Kaiba all kept a secret from me and lied to me! Why couldn't you have just told me that Kaiba had turned into a girl! I did so many things with Kaiba, thinking he was someone else and ended up _making love_ with him when he got drunk!"

"Oni-chan, calm down! I know you are good at keeping secrets, but I couldn't tell you because it was Kaiba-san's secret and he didn't trust you then as much as he does now!" Shizuka said, "Yes, Kaiba is Seta Kairi, but he didn't think it would escalate to what it did with you. His hormones were quickly transformed from male to female and he was probably confused about his feelings. I'm saying that, when you and Kaiba-san had sex, it meant something to him. I'm sure of it. He wouldn't have done that with you unless he really wanted to."

Jounouchi sighed, "I didn't mean to yell at you. I know that it was probably hard on Kaiba. It would be hard for me too. I just need to talk about this with Kaiba when I get used to the fact that he is Seta."

"Yeah, if you rush into talking about this with Kaiba-san then you'll end up saying something that you'll regret. Try and stay calm around Kaiba-san and pretend you still don't know to the best of your abilities," Shizuka yawned, "It's getting late so I'm going to go to bed. Good night, Oni-chan, don't stay up too late."

"Good night, Shizuka," Jounouchi said, "I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep afterward."

* * *

The next couple of days had been so hard for Jounouchi. Every time he saw Kaiba, a.k.a. Seta, he ended up being contradicted by at first wanting to hug and kiss her, but then wanted to pick a fight with her so he ended up doing neither. Every time Seto looked his way he felt his heart skip a beat and quicken, but he didn't know why. When Seto asked him if he wanted the rest of her lunch he grabbed it, realized who it was in front of him and dropped it, causing the food to cover his clothes in stains.

Every time he saw Seto, his voice would get caught in his throat. Finally, one Tuesday after school, Jounouchi had asked Seto to meet him on the roof after school. Jounouchi had waited for a minute, though it had felt like a year with everything that was going on in his mind. When Seto finally showed up, Jounouchi let out a silent sigh so that Seto wouldn't notice. Jounouchi had become even more aware of Seto's appearance ever since he found out that Seto was Seta.

Jounouchi kept noticing the school uniform's mini-skirt around Seto's hips and that she was wearing her uniform the way that the school wished for everyone to, just as Seto had done when she was a boy. The only reason Seto filled out the girl's uniform fairly well was because of her boobs, but that was it. The same thing happened when Seto was a boy. The uniform was so loose on the brunet, yet it complimented him so well.

Seto's voice snapped Jou out of his thoughts, "What did you want to talk to me about? You've been acting weird around me lately. What's the deal?"

"Uh, I have something I need to tell you and it's the reason I've been acting weird around you," Jou said.

"Well, what is it?" Seto asked.

Jou sighed, "I know that you're Kaiba. And don't try to deny it, because I know that Yuugi, Anzu, Mokuba, Shizuka, Pegasus and those two girls, Emi and Ren, know. I was able to get it out of Shizuka and after I've thought about it, it makes sense. I can't believe I didn't figure it out earlier. You're right about me being an idiot, but I…" Jounouchi sighed, "I need to talk to you about this, because we went out, got drunk and made love together. I'm sure that you were almost scared shitless about that, huh?"

Seto just stared at Jounouchi. What _was_ she supposed to say? Was she supposed to just accept that Jou knew and keep going on as she had been? And now Jou knew that it was actually _him_ that he had made love with and not made up Seta. Seto sighed, "I really wasn't expecting this. This would probably be as scarring as hearing I ended getting pregnant with your child. I thought I'd be able to figure this entire thing out before anyone else figured out who I really was, but I still haven't gotten anything. I've even been using resources through Kaiba Corp. but nothing has come up. This is one of the first times I'm stumped."

Jounouchi sighed in relief, "This went a lot smoother than I imagined. I just wanted you to know that I knew so that it wouldn't be awkward for us to be around each other."

"Well, I've got to pick Mokuba up from school so that he can get ready for his D.C. trip tomorrow," Seto shivered, "I can't believe I actually gave him permission to go. Well, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Kaiba," Jou said waving towards Seto until the door closed behind her.

Jou leaned against the fence surrounding the perimeter of the school's roof and began thinking about how he could help Seto transform back to his original body.

* * *

As Seto exited the school she saw Pegasus in a car waiting for her. Seto walked over and knocked on the window since Pegasus was occupied from reading a book. He looked up and smiled, waving happily. Seto got into the car next to him and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to take you to see someone. They think they know a way to get your original body back," Pegasus said as he left the parking lot, "I asked Isono-san if he could go pick Mokuba up so you don't need to worry. Right now, we need to focus on you."

They sped down the street and Seto said, "Alright, but first I need to tell you something."

"Anything," Pegasus replied.

"Jounouchi found out that I'm Kaiba," Seto said a bit quickly.

Pegasus suddenly hit the breaks to the car and veered off to the side, somehow landing them in a street side parking space, similar to how they did in action movies. Pegasus turned to Seto with a shocked look on his face, "HE FIGURED IT OUT? HOW!"

"He was somehow able to get it out of his sister and he spoke to me about it today," Seto said, "Why are you so jumpy and loud about his knowledge of my situation?"

"You don't understand! If he knows then that just gives you an even smaller chance of turning back!" Pegasus exclaimed, "Ishizu and Malik are waiting for us at the museum. We need to get there as fast as possible so that we can talk to them about your problem."

(A/N: When you see Malik I mean the light side of Malik, not Melvin or Marik or Malik's Yami.) They finally got to the museum and found Malik and Ishizu. They greeted each other and Seto asked, "What the hell is so important about my problem that you two have to come out here just to see me?"

Malik and Ishizu exchanged glances and Ishizu said, "This is affecting your past lives as well, somehow."

Pegasus's eye went wide, but Seto just raised an eyebrow. Pegasus asked, "How is that possible?"

"We don't know," Malik said, "But Ishizu had a dream of her past life, Isis, and in it Seth- that's your past life, Seto- was a woman, not a man."

Seto rolled her eyes, "That's a bunch of bull. Not only do you not have any proof, but that doesn't really affect my past life."

"That's where you're wrong, Kaiba-san," Ishizu said, "You're past life, Seth, had given birth to the child of the Pharaoh, meaning Atemu or as you call him Yami. And the stone tablet I showed you when I first gave you Obelisk also changed Seth to have a womanly figure. Just look for yourself."

The four looked over to the large stone tablet and sure enough it showed the priest that Ishizu claimed was Seto's past life as a priestess. Then realizing what Ishizu had said before that, Seto felt horrified, "You're trying to say that in a past life I fell in love with Yami and gave birth to his… was it a boy or a girl?"

"It was a boy," Ishizu said, "You did fall in love with him, but that doesn't matter right now. We need you to turn back into a man so that Atemu's heir is no longer in existence."

"What's so bad about Yami-boy having an heir to Ancient Egypt?" Pegasus asked.

"It's starting to mess with the fabric of time, starting with this tablet," Ishizu said pointing to where Atemu's name was supposed to be written, "It used to be eroded away, but Atemu's name is right there. That means he was remembered in time through his son. And his son knew of him because Atemu was alive to watch him grow up. That means that Yami and Bakura will most likely start to forget things until they, along with the Millennium Items, slowly disappear."

Malik spoke, "That means Yuugi will have never become friends with Honda and Jounouchi and Duelist Kingdom, Battle City and even the game Duel Monsters will have never happened in this time period."

"You're saying all of that happened just because my past life and I were somehow transformed into women?" Seto asked.

"That's correct," Ishizu said with her brother nodding his head.

"Give me an effing break," Seto said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, "That's impossible. How could all of that happen just because I turned into a girl? All you've done is told me what will happen if I stay a girl, but how do I turn back into a man?"

"How long have you been a girl?" Ishizu asked.

"Um, I think it was two or three days before Jounouchi's birthday, meaning January 22nd or 23rd that I was turned into a girl," Seto said thinking out loud.

Malik looked straight into Seto's eyes, putting a hand on Seto's shoulder, "Would it be tragic if I said that you only had six days to try and get your body back or you'll stay a girl forever?"

Seto's eyes widened, "I only have six days? That means I'd have until Mokuba's last day on his D.C. trip."

"With that, it's easier to keep track since you always want to know how long it'll be until Mokuba is brought back to you," Pegasus said.

"You still haven't answered what I asked! What do I have to do?" Seto asked angrily.

"You have to get Jounouchi to fall in love with you as a man," Ishizu said.

Seto's face looked as if she was saying, 'THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! Are you serious or just trying to get me and Jounouchi together!'

"What does that even mean?" Pegasus asked.

Malik spoke, "It means that Seto has to tell Jounouchi that he is Seta Kairi-."

"I already did that," Seto said, "Well, he found out on his own, but either way he still knows so go on."

"Well that's good," Malik said, "Now that he knows, you need him to fall in love with you for you even though you're a man. You need him to wish that you become a man and the wish needs to be sincere."

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me!" Seto said, "Might as well say good bye to the way this world is and call me Haruhi Suzumiya. There is no way Jounouchi will fall in love with me!"

Malik and Pegasus smirked, "Oh, I don't know about that, Seto-boy. Jounouchi was in love with Seta Kairi for more than just her looks. So the only difference between Seto Kaiba and Seta Kairi are the genders and a couple of letters."

"Oh ha, thanks for the side of comedy, Pegasus," Seto said sarcastically, "So now what should I do?"

"You need to talk to Jounouchi about this and let him know about the situation. Maybe let him stay over at your house to make the process faster," Ishizu suggested.

"Alright, I'll tell him tomorrow at school and after school we'll go to my place and try and work everything out," Seto said, "If that's it I'd like to leave now."

"We wish for the best," Malik said, "Have a safe trip home."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go Pegasus," Seto said as she and the silver haired man left.

* * *

**End of Tuesday- Start of Wednesday- 5 days left**

The next day after Seto and Jounouchi had said goodbye to their younger siblings after school, Seto stopped Jounouchi and told him everything that happened. Jounouchi told Seto to get on the back of his motorcycle and they rode to the Kaiba Mansion. Once they got inside they sat in the living room that Mokuba and Seto used most. "Lay down," Jounouchi ordered.

"Why do I need to-," Seto tried to ask.

Seto was pushed and pinned down onto the couch by Jounouchi, her hands above her head. Seto was a bit shocked, "Jounouchi, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing what you want me to. I'm showing you my love for you," Jounouchi stated as if it was obvious.

He bent down and pecked a kiss on Seto's lips. Jou slowly kissed his way down to Seto's neck, causing Seto to shiver. Seto's back arched, causing Seto's stomach and crotch to grind with Jounouchi's and for them to moan. Jounouchi slipped his hand up Seto's skirt, causing Seto to gasp. She was able to free one of her hands from Jounouchi's grasp and push Jou away with it, "S-stop it, Jounouchi! We can't do this, not like this!"

Jounouchi stopped and sat up, leaving enough room for Seto to still lie down, "I- I'm sorry, Seto. I thought that was what you wanted me to do. I don't want things to change from the way they are now, so of course I want you to become a guy again. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"I don't either," Seto said, sitting up while fixing his skirt, "They didn't explain very well, those two Egyptian bastards. All I know is that we both have to be ready for this and we both have to actually love each other. You have to love me as a man, not a woman."

"Man, it's going to be a little hard for me, but with the way we were just going we might get there," Jounouchi said.

"What do you mean? The way we make out?" Seto asked, "Jounouchi we've had sex before and liked it, of course we're going to be like that when we make out."

"You really liked how it felt? I loved being in control," Jounouchi said, "I wonder what it'd be like being inside of you again when we're both completely sober."

"What did I just get after you for!" Seto said angrily.

"Alright, I know. I'll just wait until the time is right," Jounouchi said, "So should I leave or-."

"No, I was thinking it'd be best for you to stay here until we solved this mess," Seto said, "I'm going to go upstairs and work on some stuff for Kaiba Corporation. You can go in Mokuba's video game room and play around for a while or do something, but I'd like it if you'd sleep in my room with me until the six days are up."

Jounouchi smiled. "Alright," He stood up and took Seto's hand in his, holding him tight as they walked, "Show me the way to this arcade so that I don't end up lost."

"Okay," Seto said, and they were both on their way.

* * *

**IT'S ALMOST THE END OF SETA KAIRI!** I can't believe it. I made this plot twist in seconds, which astounded even me. It might sound kind of corny, but I was listening to Yugioh the Abridged series when it came up and it ended up sounding a bit corny to me, but that's how I'm going to write it. I'm sorry I've taken so long to finish this chapter. I've been working on school and then I'm working on other stories. You know how it is. Thinking up something you think is amazing, but then you try and write it and all you've gotten is corniness and brain farts. Such as one where I'm trying to do a cross-over with KHR (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) and Ouran High School Host Club. I've gotten really into Dino and Hibari as a couple and they remind me of Haruhi and Tamaki so yeah.

Now I'm rambling! Oh no! Anyway, thanks so very much for reading up to this point and putting up with me and my procrastination! *Gives everyone an invisible bucket of Halloween Candy* Have fun!

~Kakamashi7


	9. The Solution in Action

**Chapter 9- The Solution in Action**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't Yugioh or anything else I put into this fanfic. I only own Emi, Ren, Ken and any other original character I may put into this story. Also, when I have the characters refer to 'last year' or their first year of high school I'm referencing to season Zero.

Anyway, on with the next chapter!

* * *

**Start of Thursday- 4 Days Left**

When Seto woke up the next day she looked over to the rest of her bed. It was empty. Where did Jounouchi go? He had been there when she had fallen asleep. Seto closed her eyes, '_So this is what it was like for Jounouchi when I left before he woke up. I'm a horrible person for doing that… but where is Jounouchi?_'

Seto looked at her bed side table and found a note. She opened it up. It read, '_Hey Kaiba, sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I had to get ready for school and my stuff was all at home. I'll see you at school in a little while; From Jounouchi._'

Seto smiled and got ready for school.

* * *

Once Seto got to school, she saw Yami waiting in front of her shoe locker. "Hey, Kairi-chan," Yami waved at her happily, "I wanted to talk to you before school started. It's kind of important."

'_Uh oh_,' Seto thought as she stopped in front of the former pharaoh, "What do you need?"

"I need to tell you about your past life," Yami said, "I remember everything from my past life in Ancient Egypt and I remember you were there as well. At first I thought it was Kaiba-kun, but now I know that it was you. Your past life gave birth to my child, the boy that then ruled Egypt. I was a pharaoh and you were my lover."

Seto tried to back away from Yami, but he grabbed the brunette's arm, "And those feelings from my past life are starting to affect me now."

Seto backed up to the lockers, unable to get away from Yami, "There's no way you could remember your past life. There's no such thing. People only get one life and the reason people look like others from a long time ago is from genetics. You're just imagining things."

"I'm not," Yami said, "The puzzle that hangs around Aibou's neck is where my soul was kept for the past 3,000 years and I finally found you again. It's fate."

Yami rose on his toes to kiss Seto. He closed his eyes and slowly leaned in. Seto closed his eyes and tried to face away from Yami, but he caught the brunette's chin, forcing Seto to look at him. Seto tried pushing him away, but Yami was being too persistent! Yami's lips almost grazed Seto's when Jounouchi tore them away from each other.

The look on Jounouchi's face clearly showed he was angry, "What the hell were you doing, Yami!"

"Jounouchi," Yami exclaimed in shock, "You don't understand. Seta is my lover from my past life in Egypt! I just wanted to kiss her again. I haven't seen her in about 3,000 years and I finally found her again!"

"Well, not only does she not remember, but she's a different person too! And she's mine, you got that!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

Seto's and Yami's eyes widened. Yami blinked, as if coming out of a trance, and said, "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. It was like something was controlling my actions. I'm sorry, Kairi."

Seto patted Yami on the shoulder, "It's alright. Just don't do it again or I'll castrate you."

Yami's face twisted in shock and a bit of fear. He chuckled nervously and waved good bye to them. Seto looked at Jounouchi and said, "What did you mean when you said I'm yours?"

Jounouchi looked at Seto nervously while she crossed her arms, "I meant that he couldn't have you because… uh, you and I are already together?"

"You don't even know? Damn it Jou, I don't belong to you! I don't belong to anyone so never say that I'm yours again," Seto said angrily, smacking him on the arm.

Jounouchi smiled and kissed Seto on the forehead and put his arm around Seto's waist, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that you belonged to me."

"NO PUBIL DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION!" A teacher yelled at them as she pulled Jou away from Seto, "Do you want to be expelled?"

"No, Chouno-sensei," Jounouchi said, "We won't do it again. Just make sure your face doesn't fall off or crack up again."

"EXCUSE ME?" She asked angrily, "You better watch it, Jounouchi Katsuya. I know what kind of boy you are and I _won't _hesitate to expel-."

Just then, her face actually cracked. Seto's eyes widened and they both watched as Chouno-sensei ran for the bathroom to apply more of her make up. Jounouchi laughed, "Thank god Yami's power still affects her. Last year she was so strict and always threatened to expel everyone, but Yami used his Shadow magic on her and now every time she tries to do something like that her face cracks like a mirror."

"That's the creepiest thing I've ever seen," Seto said, "She sure is ugly. She'd be even uglier without all of that makeup."

The bell rang and the two headed off to their first class.

* * *

After school Jounouchi and Seto went home together and lay down on the couch in the living room. Jounouchi sat up and said, "What do you want to do, Seto?"

"Um, how about watching a movie? I fall asleep in the middle of most movies, but we can still watch one," Seto said, "Pick one form underneath the television."

"Okay," Jounouchi said, getting up and searching through the many DVDs. He raised an eyebrow and pulled out a movie, "What's the movie Juno about?"

"It's about a sixteen year old girl that gets pregnant with her best friend's child and how she deals with it. They let the actors speak awkwardly so that it makes it feel more real instead of a movie," Seto said and looked over at Jounouchi, "It's actually a movie I can stay awake through."

"Really," Jounouchi asked, "Then let's watch it! I'll go make us some popcorn and get us some drinks. What would you like?"

"Anything, but alcohol," Seto said.

Jounouchi came back about five minutes later and they started the movie. Jounouchi actually really liked it. He liked the guy playing Paulie Bleaker named Michael Cera and the girl playing Juno, Ellen Page, was very good at acting as well. He looked over to Seto, who seemed to enjoy the small details in the film to make it unique and different from all the other films in the world.

His favorite part was Juno's monologue at the end of the film. He ended up wondering what it would sound like if it was Seto saying it, so he replaced Paulie with his own name. And he quoted from the movie as it played. "As far as boyfriends go Paulie Bleaker is totally boss. He is the cheese to my macaroni. And I know people are supposed to fall in love before they reproduce, but… I guess normalcy just isn't our style."

The movie credits came on after Juno and Paulie sang a song. Seto stood up and stretched. Jounouchi asked, "What was the name of the song they just sang?"

"It was called 'Anyone Else But You'. It's a very sweet sounding song and I'll listen to it whenever I want to calm down from something," Seto said as the credits played, "And this song is called 'Loose Lips'. Kimya Dawson is a very good singer. Her voice is unique and lower in register than most women, but it has a tone to it that's nice and soothing."

"Maybe we should do what they did at the beginning of the movie," Jounouchi said.

"What did they do at the beginning of the movie?" Seto asked.

"Well, it showed why the story started with a chair in the beginning and it made me think it was going to be a porno," Jounouchi said as he also stood up, "But it didn't show anything."

Seto narrowed her eyes, "I'm not going to have sex with you."

"Oh, come on!" Jounouchi said, "Just one time- it might help turn you back into a guy!"

"How could having sex with you help me turn back into a guy?" Seto said.

"You said it took for me to love you to turn you back into a guy, right?" Jounouchi asked, and Seto nodded, "Well, how can I put my entire heart into loving you if I don't feel that love back? You need to show me you love me too! All you've done is shove me away, yell at me and hit me!"

"So you want me to sleep with you to show you I love you?" Seto asked, "Jounouchi, you Bonkotsu, that doesn't show love! It shows lust! There's a difference!"

"Then how! How can we show love for each other without using seduction or physical attraction!" Jounouchi asked angrily, "Damn it Kaiba, what the hell is wrong with you! Why can't you just try it!"

"Maybe because I've never let anyone close to me!" Seto yelled even angrier than Jou, "I've been taught by that bastard of a father that love and affection are illusions and that others will only cause you pain! That kiss you gave me was my first kiss from ANYONE! The only person that's ever shown real affection that's still alive is my little brother!"

Jounouchi's eyes widened at Seto's last outburst. When he took a closer look at Seto he saw that Seto's blue eyes were watering up. Jounouchi tried to grab Seto's shoulder, but Seto slapped his hand away and said, "I'm going to work in my office. Don't bother me."

When the blonde heard the door slam he sighed. What had he just done? How could he have been so mean! Of course Seto didn't know how to show love. The only person Seto had really ever loved was Mokuba and they couldn't use that kind of affection for this situation. He shouldn't have tried to force the brunette. '_Wait a second_,' Jounouchi thought, '_That's still alive? Oh DAMN IT! I forgot that he had been adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba when he was 10! I wonder what happened to his family._'

He wanted to do something to show Seto he was sorry, but what could he do? He decided to watch a few more movies so that he could get an idea of what to do. He knew that the girl in Juno had given Paulie a bunch of his favorite Tic-tacs to make up for what she had said, so maybe he should give Seto something to make him feel better. What did Seto like? Jounouchi went up to Seto's room and went through all of his drawers, looking for some kind of hint and was careful not to mess up anything. Finally, Jounouchi found something.

It looked like a drawing of a Blue Eyes White Dragon along with a bunch of weaker Duel Monsters cards. He looked on the back of it. It had a message from Mokuba. He read it. '_Seto, I wish I could see you right now. I feel so lonely. I want to see you so badly. One day, when he's finally dead or disappeared to the point no one can find him, we can search for the real Blue Eyes White Dragon cards! They remind me of you. You're strong, you can triumph over everything and anything, and you have the same eyes as a Blue Eyes White Dragon. I drew this so that you could have a little part of me with you until we can see each other again. I love you. From, Mokuba._'

Jounouchi's smiled at the messy message written in crayon. He wondered how long ago Mokuba wrote this. He couldn't ask since then Seto would know he went through his stuff, but now he had an idea.

* * *

Once Seto finally came out of his office it was already closing in on 11 PM. Seto took a quick shower and went to her room. Jounouchi wasn't there, thankfully. The brunette got into bed and fell asleep. She knew that she'd only have three days left from tomorrow so they didn't have much time, but she didn't want to be around him right now.

**Thursday Ends- Friday Starts- 3 days left**

When Seto woke up, she felt something in her arms. She looked down to see what it was and her eyes widened. It was a plushy of a baby Blue Eyes White Dragon! Where had it come from? Who gave it to her? She heard the door open and she looked up to see Jounouchi with a bed tray with food on it, "Good morning, Seto, did you sleep well?"

"Fine," Seto said, sitting up and putting the plushy next to her on the bed, "Where did this stuffed toy come from?"

"I asked Pegasus to help me make it for you," Jounouchi said, placing the food in front of Seto and kissing her forehead, "Do you not like it?"

"I don't know what to say," Seto said, trying not to blush, "Why did you do this?"

"When I realized how what I said yesterday affected you I felt like a real jerk so I wanted to find a way to make it up to you," Jounouchi sat on the bed next to Seto, "I know you're not much of a breakfast eater, but I hope you like it. And the first thing I think about when I think about you is a Blue Eyes White Dragon. You and that Dragon are a lot alike."

"Everyone thinks that," Seto said, "A powerful, cold-blooded beast that takes whatever it wants no matter what happens to others."

"That's not right. You're alike because you're both strong physically and willfully, you can take down anything in your way, your eyes shine with pride," Jounouchi gently grabbed Seto's chin with his hand and kissed her cheek "And you care for your loved ones like a mother."

Seto smiled and said, "Thank you, Jounouchi."

"We only have three days including today," Jounouchi said, "Today, tomorrow and the day after tomorrow."

"I know," Seto said then saw Jounouchi's uneasiness said, "I know that you're nervous about not being able to get me back to normal, but you need to calm down. I'm nervous about it too."

"You're right," Jounouchi said, "But it's a lot to take in. If you don't become a guy again, then Yami would have never been in this time period and I never would have become friends with Yuugi. It's amazing what one little detail in life can change."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them until Seto said, "We should probably get ready for school."

"Shit! I forgot all about that!" Jounouchi said as he jumped up.

Seto chuckled and got dressed in her uniform. Jounouchi looked over at her and smiled. He liked the fact that Seto hadn't gone into the closet or the bathroom to change. Then, he saw something on Seto's back he'd never seen before. He asked, "Seto, what's that thing on your back?"

Seto felt the mark on her back and said, "Oh, the mark on my back? I got that a long time ago."

"When, what happened?" Jounouchi asked.

"It was on my eighth birthday- the day my father died," Seto said, surprisingly serious.

Jounouchi's eyes widened. He got up from his spot on the floor and put his arms around Seto, feeling the rough scar, "How did it happen?"

Seto looked away from Jounouchi, "My dad had picked me up from school on my birthday. We were on our way to the day care center where Mokuba was while I was at school and when my dad was at work. The streetlight was broken and a big truck hit our car. My dad saw it coming and only had enough time to protect me. When I opened my eyes, I was in the hospital. They said that if my dad hadn't protected me like he did we both would have died. The only thing that happened to me was that a piece of glass had been wedged in my back. It almost hit my spinal cord."

Jounouchi silenced Seto by smashing their lips together. Seto's eyes widened in surprise, but slowly closed. The brunette put her arms around Jounouchi's neck, deepening the kiss. They broke apart when they finally needed a breath of air. They stared at each other for a second before Jounouchi said, "Well, I'm glad your dad did save you. If he didn't, what would have happened to Mokuba, me and the others? We all are better people thanks to you."

Seto tried to hide her blush from the blonde. Jounouchi let go of the brunette and held a lock of Seto's hair, "You should really cut your hair. It's gotten too long and it'll be easier to picture you as a guy if you have short hair."

"You think so?" Seto asked, "I've never really thought about it… but I guess you're right."

"Then let's do that after school today. Finish getting ready," Seto said.

* * *

They made it to school with enough time for Jounouchi to talk with his friends. Honda put his arm around Jounouchi's neck and yanked, "Hey Jou, you've been coming to school with Kairi a lot. What's the deal? How are you two so close?"

"Huh? Uh well," Jounouchi stuttered, "Kai- uh, I mean, Seta- is really close with Mokuba and is living at the Kaiba Mansion until Kaiba gets back and Mokuba and Shizuka have gotten really close. I'll take Shizuka over to the Kaiba Mansion when she and Mokuba want to play together or hang out and I end up staying to be with Seta."

"What?" Honda said, unhappily, "Damn it! First Kairi is untouchable because of you and now I can't have Shizuka because of little Mokuba! It's not fair!"

"You can always be with Otogi," Jounouchi pointed out.

Honda blushed, "No way! I can't be with Otogi! We're both guys! Maybe if he was a girl I'd go for him, but he's a guy and there's nothing I can do about that. If he had boobs, then maybe I could be into him, but he doesn't."

Jounouchi smirked and thought, '_I have an evil idea for you and Otogi in the near future, Honda. If I get you and Otogi together then you won't be able to say anything when I get Seto back to normal._'

Jounouchi saw Yuugi and Yami enter the room. He smiled at them and waved. He still had to keep an eye on Yami, but that didn't mean he couldn't be friends with him. It just meant he had a love rival for the time being. Class started and after roll was taken the teacher asked, "Does anyone know where Mazaki Anzu is?"

A Yuugi raised his hand, "She went to America to try out for a college for the performing arts. If she doesn't make it, then she'll be back next week."

"Well that's too bad. Class what do you all have to say about Anzu leaving," The teacher asked.

Everyone whooped and yelled in joy. The teacher yelled at them. "Enough! No more of your horrible cheering. You all should be ashamed of yourselves for doing such a thing! Alright, tell me where you're living after class. Now let's begin," the teacher said, starting to write on the board.

Their classes seemed to drag on, but before their class ended someone burst into the room. No one knew who the man was. He looked at all of the students, "Is there a Jounouchi Katsuya and a Kairi Seta in this class?"

Jounouchi and Seto stood up, "What's going on?"

"We need you to accompany us to Domino Middle. It's about Kaiba Mokuba and Kawai Shizuka," the man said, "My name is Shirahama. I am the teacher aid for one of their classes."

The two teenagers' eyes widened. They followed the man, their minds racing with questions and worry for their younger siblings. Thoughts of horror filled their minds as they made their way to the middle school. Had they gotten lost? Were they unable to find them? Had they been kidnapped? Had they been raped? Were they going to be tortured to look like mutants and forced to be in a freak show to make money? Had they gotten hurt in a car accident? Were they being tested on by evil scientists? Were they being forced into slavery or servitude? Were they being kept in an asylum? Had the plane they were on crashed? Were they on some deserted island, starving to death? Were they already dead!

When they finally got to the middle school and seated in a room with one of Shizuka's and Mokuba's teachers, they finally got their answer. "Do you two know why I've called you here?" the woman asked.

"No," Seto said, "You 'teacher aid' didn't tell us anything! What's going on with Mokuba? What has he done? What have_ you_ done? Why didn't you just tell us at our school so that we were given the chance to calm down instead of imagine horrible things that might have happened to our children! They're so far away and I didn't even want him to go on that field trip! That boy is going to kill me from a panic attack one day!"

"Seto, calm down!" Jounouchi said, "Let her explain what's happened."

Seto exhaled, "Explain."

The woman cleared her throat, "My name is Mrs. Cavallone. I've brought you here to discuss a project they worked on together."

"What was the project on?" Seto asked.

"It was to create a family tree," Mrs. Cavallone said, "They added many people in it and went all the way back to Ancient Egypt."

Mrs. Cavallone brought out the long poster. It was made to look like a timeline and the first person the two had put down were Seth and Atemu in Ancient Egypt. They looked at pictures of themselves at the very bottom. There was a picture of Seto, both male and female, with his birthday next to the pictures and a picture of Jounouchi with his birthday next to it. They were all there!

"I'm older than you?" Jounouchi asked, "I thought I was younger."

"So did I, but just because I act and look older doesn't mean I am older," Seto said.

Jounouchi's eyes widened when he saw a foreign looking woman with unruly black hair and blue eyes looking so sweet. When he looked down at the name it read Sarah Gallagher. "Who is she?" Jounouchi asked Seto.

Seto eyes widened at the woman. Seto whispered almost inaudibly, "It's… she's my mother. That's a copy of the only picture left of her."

Jounouchi wasn't very shocked. The woman looked almost exactly like Seto and her hair looked like Mokuba's. He saw his father's photo from when he was in high school. His father had the same eyes as Shizuka did when he was in high school and the same blonde hair he did. Jounouchi didn't want to look at the man he resembled so much. Instead he asked, "Where is your mother from?"

"She's Irish. She came to Japan as a tourist and loved everything about it. She decided to go to college nearby Domino and she loved visiting the city Seto so that's what she said she'd name her first son," Seto explained, "That's how she met my dad. They got along, but my mother died giving birth to Mokuba."

"I'm sorry if this project brings up bad memories, but this is how your siblings decided to make it," Mrs. Cavallone said, "I, myself, am half Italian. Though, what surprised me is that Mokuba and Shizuka put down Kaiba Noah as one of their siblings, but didn't put your step mother or step father, Gozaburo Kaiba. They also didn't include any aunts or uncles. Why do you think that is?"

Seto glared to no one in particular and said, "Mokuba and I don't see any of them as family. Gozaburo Kaiba is a bastard that deserved to die and it is our aunt's and uncle's fault he got his hands on us. I don't blame him. If I had the chance to, I'd gladly kill Gozaburo myself a couple dozen times just to see him die."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Kairi, but that's no way to speak of someone who took you into his home. Gozaburo Kaiba was a man known throughout the world and gave some of his money to charities and orphanages," Mrs. Cavallone pointed out.

Jounouchi knew this woman was just asking to be killed by one of Seto's glares. He knew what was coming next from Seto. Seto spoke calmly, "That was the façade that Gozaburo put on for people to see, but the people who knew him personally couldn't wait for the day he died. If that is all then I would like to leave now."

Mrs. Cavallone and Jounouchi looked at Seto nervously. The thought that Seto would have killed her for sure. Then it hit him. Maybe the sight of Seto's parents made her sad. He looked at the project once more and saw that the picture of Seto's father was a brown haired man reading a child's book to a brown haired boy in his lap. So that was Seto's father? He looked like an ordinary man, but even through the picture it felt like there was something special to the man.

* * *

Mrs. Cavallone let Seto and Jounouchi leave. Once they were alone Jounouchi asked, "Seto, what was your father like? It felt like there was something special about him."

"I can't remember," Seto said, "When I woke up after the accident they did tests on me and they said that most of my memory had been lost. But it's not lost, it's just too far away for me to reach- like they were linked to something inside of me like chains, but broke off and floated away."

"Let's go home. We've had enough today," Jounouchi said, extending his hand out to Seto.

Seto took it gratefully. Seto had called someone over and asked the man to cut her hair short. The brunette felt a little weird with short hair again, but liked it better that way. Later on the two watched older movies with Shirley Temple, John Travolta, and a few older romantic comedies until Seto fell asleep. Jounouchi carried Seto up the stairs, bridal style, while the brunette held the Dragon plushy that Jounouchi had made for her.

* * *

Woo! It's finally finished! I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. I never found the time to upload it, but it's up now! Again, I do not own anything or anyone mentioned in this story except any original characters. Juno is a great movie and I completely recommend it for anyone who hasn't watched it yet.

Sincerely, Kakamashi7~


	10. Problem Solved?

**Chapter 10- **

Big thanks to Jinn for giving me an idea I hadn't thought of! And another one to everyone who's reviewed! YOU ALL GET COOKIES! Anyways, thanks for staying with me all this time, guys. Seta Kairi is coming to a close very soon. If next chapter isn't the last, it'll be the one after that. BUT… I shall be writing more Puppyshipping stories along with a few D18- which is Dino and Hibari from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I'm starting them off with a trip to Ouran high school. Hibari is sure to bite someone to death there, but Dino will stop him in time. I hope.  
And in a bit, you'll see what I had been originally planning for Seta Kairi, but decided to do it differently.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Yugioh! If I did then Seto and Jounouchi would get a big Lemon in the middle of every arc and Seto would be Uke 75% of the time.  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY! (I've been using caps a lot for some reason)

* * *

**Saturday- 2 Days Left**

Jounouchi woke up with hazy vision. He couldn't really see anything clear, but he looked over to Seto to check how she was doing. His eyes widened. They had done it! Seto was a man again! He rubbed his eyes and put his hand on Seto's face. His eyes narrowed in disappointment. No, Seto was still a girl. He still had boobs.

Seto's eyes slowly opened. She looked over to Jounouchi, "Good morning Jounouchi, is something the matter?"

Jounouchi smiled and kissed Seto on the cheek, "No, everything is fine. I just thought that you had reverted back, but I was wrong. Though… Your boobs _do_ look a little smaller."

Seto felt angry at the comment and smacked Jounouchi softly at the comment, "Oh shut up, you just want an excuse to stare at them. Stop being a pervert and get ready for school."

"Hey, I'm just having fun with them before they have to disappear," Jounouchi joked, "But I've got an idea. Since you already cut your hair, why don't you put on the guy's uniform? It'd be easier to picture you as a guy for me."

Seto thought about it for a bit. Then she said, "I guess I could. It'd be a lot more comfortable for me than those horrible skirts."

* * *

The two then finished getting ready for school and got a quick breakfast down stairs before they left for school. While they were in Seto's limo, they started talking and made sure that the chauffer couldn't hear them. Seto said, "Mokuba and Shizuka are going to be coming home late tomorrow. I hope by then I'm back to normal."

"Yeah, I do to. I wonder if they had fun," Jounouchi said, leaning back in his seat and putting his hands behind his head, "I'm sure they did. Do you think they thought about us?"

"I told Mokuba he didn't have to worry about my problem, but I'm sure they're trying to figure out how to get me back to normal," Seto said, "I haven't told them that you're the antidote to my condition or that I only have until midnight tomorrow. It kind of sounds like a fairy tale when you think about it."

Jounouchi smirked and said in a fairy tale-telling voice, "A long, long time ago there lived a handsome prince named Seto. He ruled over the entire Domino Kingdom and the only person dear to him was his little brother, Prince Mokuba."

The two of them laughed and Jounouchi continued, "One day, the evil thunder god wanted to play a trick on the Prince, for the Prince had not yet chosen a bride and had turned down every and any woman that came. The thunder god shot a bolt of lightning and transformed the handsome Prince into a beautiful Princess. Not wanting anyone to find out about his predicament, he had his brother, Prince Mokuba, try to convince the people Prince Seto had gone away for some time and that the Princess would take over for the time being.

"Many men ended up falling in love with the Princess turned Prince Seto and many came to ask for his hand, but he turned them all away, just as he did the women before. Then one day, one of the men of the village named Katsuya found out. He and his little sister, Shizuka, went to the palace to try and help. They said that they would tell no one and help in any way they could," Jounouchi said.

Seto sneezed. "Are you okay? You're not getting sick are you?" Jounouchi asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just keep going with your story. It's amusing," Seto said.

Jounouchi smiled. He kissed Seto quickly on the lips and said, "As you wish my Princess turned Prince Seto," And went on, "They devised a plan to make a deal with the Thunder god that had turned Prince Seto into a Princess so that the god would turn Prince Seto back into a Prince. The thunder god said in a loud commanding voice, 'I will turn Prince Seto back on one condition. If he can choose someone as his lover that he can marry now then I will turn him back.' Katsuya, Prince Mokuba and Shizuka began to fret. What woman in her right mind would be okay marrying another woman, even if she was to turn into a man? And what man would want to marry a woman if he knew she was to become a man?

"The three felt that Prince Seto would forever be a Princess until Prince Seto said, 'I think I know who I should marry, but that person must accept my proposition first.' Prince Seto turned to Katsuya and said, 'I believe that I have fallen in love with you Katsuya. Even if I am to be a man again, would you please marry me? You and your sister would be free to live with us in the palace and I'm sure Mokuba and I would enjoy your company. Would you please?' Katsuya smiled, hugged Prince Seto and said, 'Of course I will, Prince Seto. I didn't think you'd ask me. I thought it'd be too strange, but I truly care for you and love you.'

"So Prince Seto and Katsuya had a big wedding where everyone was invited. Katsuya was dressed in clothes fit for a King and Prince Seto had the most beautiful dress made for himself. As the two sealed their marriage with a kiss, the thunder god let go a gentle lightning bolt that sent shivers down both of their backs and made it look as if they were glowing. After the lightning bolt light disappeared, there stood Prince Seto as a man in his beautiful wedding dress. Everyone was stunned at the sight, but let it go and cheered for the newly wedded Kings of the Domino Kingdom. So King Seto, King Katsuya, Prince Mokuba, and Princess Shizuka spent many days together as one big happy family and lived happily ever after."

Seto chuckled at Jounouchi's story, "I never knew you were the type of person that could make up Fairy Tales. That was hilarious, yet it was very sweet. Though, you should have said the man marked as the village fool found out."

Jounouchi was about to say something to the brunette, but stopped himself when Seto began coughing. Jounouchi looked at the brunette worriedly, "Are you sure you're okay, Seto? Maybe the guy's uniform has something on it that's making you cough."

"No, I'm fine," Seto said between coughs, "It's just a random coughing fit. You don't have to worry."

"Well, at least let's make sure after school. We'll call your doctor and see what's wrong," Jounouchi said.

As the limo came to a stop Seto said, "I don't need to see a doctor just because I sneezed and then had a coughing fit. I'm fine and I will be fine."

The two got out and walked into the school building. "Okay," Jounouchi said, "But if you start feeling bad just go to the school's clinic and lay down. I'll meet you there after school if I don't see you in class."

Seto put her regular shoes away in her shoe locker and gave Jounouchi a quick kiss on the cheek, "Alright, but like I said, it's probably nothing. You don't have to worry so much."

"Even if you say that, I'll still worry," Jounouchi said as he leant against the lockers, "Because you're my lover and practically part of my family, even though the only part of my family that isn't messed up is me and Shizuka."

"The same goes for me," Seto said, "So we can start out as a small family of four and build it up."

The two slowly leaned into each other for a passionate but quick kiss, but were interrupted by Bakura's loud voice, "HEY, what the hell are you two doing? You do realize that Seta here was my secret lover back in ancient times, right?"

Seto groaned and whispered, "Not this again."

Jounouchi was about to say something when he was cut off by Yami, "No, she wasn't! You just had a crush on her! She loved me for real, but in this life she's a different person, like Jounouchi said. And she's happy with Jounouchi."

"Oh my RA!" Yami and Bakura exclaimed in unison, "Kairi, what happened to your hair and clothes!"

Seto said, "I cut my hair and decided to wear the boy's uniform."

Bakura then said, "We can see that, high priestess, but why did you do those things?"

Jounouchi got in front of Seto, "Because she felt like it. She can do whatever she wants without an okay from you two. Now just leave her alone. We only have a few minutes to get to class anyway."

Just then the warning bell rang. Yami and Bakura sighed and went to find their lighter sides before class. Seto sighed as well and started off to class as well, "Damn it, I'm really starting to think that Set guy from Ancient Egypt Yami and Bakura are talking about really is me. What do you think?"

"Well, when we went into Yami's memories from when he was pharaoh, I saw Set and he looked and acted just like you, except a bit kinder," Jounouchi said.

* * *

The two then walked to their first class of the day- gym. After everyone got changed, they went to where the teachers was waiting for them. The teacher on the right spoke first. He said, "Alright kids, I want the guys to go play basketball and I want the girls to climb the rope today. I'll be with the boys."

The other teacher spoke. She said, "And I'll be watching the girls. I'll make sure none of you get hurt if you fall."

Jounouchi smiled. He was awesome at basketball and he was ready to show off his skills. Though, when it was Seto's turn to climb, he'd be sure to watch since everyone's shorts always ride up while climbing the rope and Seto's legs looked the most amazing out of all of the girls.

One of the guys came up from behind him and put his arm around Jounouchi, "Hey, I see you're staring at the girls. Are you keying into one in particular?"

"Yeah, I want to get a look of Seta when she goes up the rope," Jounouchi said, "Seta and I have been making a lot of progress in our relationship and I think I might actually… "get lucky" with her really soon."

The boy smiled and said, "Whoa! You really think she would let you get into her pants? I don't know. She'd be as hard to crack as Seto Kaiba would be. Though, she's shown interest in you, so maybe. Hey look, it's her turn already."

The boy let go of Jounouchi and the two watched Seto climb, smiling as they saw a bit more skin on Seto's legs. Seto always hated the rope. She was okay at it, but was always able to hold out on her turn by bribing the teachers. She tried bribing this teacher, but she became angry at the gesture and told Seto to climb next. She didn't like it, but she was somewhat good at it. Well, she was usually good at it, but she seemed to falter this time.

Her palms were getting sweaty and it was becoming harder to go farther up the rope. Just as she finished, she felt a pain in her side and in the back of her head. From where she was, a little too far from the ground to land safely, Seto began to fall. Her entire body began becoming limp. When Jounouchi saw Seto start falling, he ran to catch her while everyone else gasped in terror. Jounouchi ran as fast as he could, but he felt like he was just too far away. Seto was falling fast and was completely out of it.

Jounouchi ran as fast as he could, and even faster, until he jumped up with his arms out and caught Seto just in time. Jounouchi faltered as they hit the ground and tumbled until they hit the wall. Jounouchi looked at Seto in his arms and checked to see if she was okay. He let out a sigh of relief when he still heard her even breathe. He sat up and held Seto close to him while everyone else jogged over to him.

The teacher that had been watching over the girls asked, "Are you two okay? Nothing happened- no injuries, right?"

"I'm fine," Jounouchi said as he stood, "But…"

"But what?" the other teacher asked, "Speak, boy!"

"But it seems that Seta isn't feeling too good," Jounouchi said as he picked Seto up, bridal style, "So do you think it would be okay if I took her to the clinic and stayed with her until she woke up?"

"Uh, yes," The man said, "That'll be just fine. Just make sure when she wakes up and is feeling better that you two change into your regular uniforms."

Jounouchi nodded and made his way to the school clinic. Once he put Seto down on one of the cots in the clinic, he shut the door and pulled the curtain around it. He left for a minute, then came back with their uniforms. Once he had finished changing into his regular uniform, he sat down on the cot with Seto. He combed Seto's hair out of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. He licked his lips and slowly lay next to her.

* * *

After half the school day went by, Seto finally woke up. She had a horrible migraine and her whole body hurt like crazy. Though, she felt her head on someone's chest and said person's strong arms around her. Seto looked up to see Jounouchi smiling at her. Seto smiled back as Jounouchi let go of her. Jounouchi passed Seto's uniform to her and said, "You've been out for quite a while. It's already closing in on lunch."

Seto sat up and moaned, "I have the worst migraine."

"I guess that coughing fit wasn't just something to brush off, huh?" Jounouchi said as he gave Seto a glass of water, "When we get home, I'll call your doctor."

"No, you don't need to," Seto took a sip of the water, "I've had migraines this bad before. I have a few medicines at home to help with the pain so let's just skip the rest of the day."

"Alright," Jounouchi said, "Change while I call your driver and we'll leave."

* * *

Seto took the medicine for her migraine once they made it home. They both went upstairs to Seto's room to change into their regular clothes, but first Seto said, "Jounouchi, do you want to take a bath with me?"

Jounouchi's head snapped around at the question. He mentally smacked himself to get him out of his shocked state and said, "Uh yeah, I'd love to take a bath with you, Seto."

"Then let's go," Seto said as she held a hand out to him.

Jounouchi tried to contain himself, but was finding it difficult. He took Seto's hand and the two walked into the bathroom. Jounouchi watched Seto take off the school uniform as if his life depended on it. Seto looked over at him, causing him to stiffen, "Aren't you going to take your clothes off, too? You can't bathe with them on."

"R-right, I know that," Jounouchi said, "It'll only take a second."

Jounouchi quickly took off all his clothes and got into the bath tub. Seto got in as well, sat in Jounouchi's lap and let her head rest on his chest. Seto moaned, "The water feels so good, doesn't it?"

Jounouchi nodded and put his arm around Seto, "It does, but the way we are right now is turning me on."

Seto smirked and looked at Jounouchi, "Well… I can always help you with that. I'm sure you'd enjoy it."

Jounouchi gulped. Now he knew something had to be going on, but he didn't know what part of his body would win this fight, "But you aren't feeling well, right? If we made love, then it would be harder on your body."

"No, it wouldn't," Seto said in an erotic voice as she turned to completely face Jounouchi and sat in his lap, "I'd be just fine. Besides, haven't you wanted to do this? I wanted to do it one more time before the kids came back. I wanted it to have a romantic feel."

Jounouchi finally gave into his want of Seto and began to kiss the brunette. They kissed a long time and finally got to what they wanted.

* * *

**Sunday 1 Day Left-**

Jounouchi woke up the next day, very tired. Seto had slept the entire day yesterday and Jounouchi almost forgot about work. He was over half an hour late because he was having "too much fun" with Seto and he got a dock in pay for it so he had to work an extra two hours. When he turned to look at Seto, his eyes widened. There in front of his eyes was Seto- not Seta, but Seto!

Seto was his 6 foot male self again! Jounouchi smiled and embraced the brunet. He never thought he'd be doing such a thing, but he wanted to see Seto's face when he woke up and realized he was a man again. Jounouchi looked at the clothes Seto was wearing, realizing they were now much too small on him. The shorts he had been wearing now fit on him like booty shorts and the shirt was now skin-tight and left his stomach exposed. '_No wonder he was feeling so bad yesterday_,' Jounouchi thought, '_His body was reverting to normal. Well, my job here is done, but I'm not going to leave you alone_.'

Seto's eyes slowly fluttered open. Jounouchi smiled at him before giving him a quick kiss on the forehead lovingly, "Good morning, Seto- how are you feeling?"

Seto's eyes widened at the sight of Jounouchi and his actions then narrowed them again, "What the hell do you think you're doing in my house, you Bonkotsu! Get out before I get a restraining order against you!"

Jounouchi looked at him confused, "What are you talking about, Seto?"

Seto pushed Jounouchi away. "Who ever said it was alright for you to call me Seto?" Seto asked angrily, "Now how the hell did we get here? Weren't we just at Yuugi's house discussing that stupid play?"

Jounouchi's eyes widened at Seto's statement. "You mean you think we're still in January? Seto, we're getting close to March already!"

"How is it possible that I've been out for over a month and not know anything about it? And why the hell do you keep calling me Seto?" Seto asked.

"I know you're going to get freaked out by what I'm about to say. You were a girl for the past month or so and lost your memory after you changed back, but I've told you my feelings before and I know you feel the same way," Jounouchi slowly let out his breath and grabbed Seto's shoulders, "I love you. I love you so much that I want you to be mine and no one else's."

Seto eyes widened at Jounouchi's confession. Jounouchi began getting closer, causing Seto to lean backwards. Seto shook his head, then leapt off the bed to get away from Jounouchi. Finally, Seto realized what he was wearing and blushed. He blushed because he woke up in the arms of the blonde mutt he fought with who had just confessed his homosexual feelings towards him and to top it off, he was completely out of it and in less clothing than he has ever been seen wearing in the past couple of years.

"Se- Kaiba, calm down- there's no one else around here except you and me but-,"Jounouchi was cut off by Seto.

"What do you mean we're the only ones here?" Seto's eyes began to show worry, "Where's Mokuba?"

Jounouchi gulped. Seto was going to kill him! Though, if he didn't tell him, he was dead anyway so might as well let him know, "Mokuba's in America- in Washington D.C."

Seto's eyes filled with rage and Jounouchi knew that he would be sent to an early grave, "He's WHERE!"

Jounouchi put his hands up in defense, "Hey, I didn't send him there. You did. He's on a field trip there with one of his classes and he's coming home today around 5 tonight."

Seto raised an eyebrow at Jounouchi, "How do _you_ know that?"

"I knew about it because my little sister, Shizuka, went on the field trip with him," Jounouchi said, lowering his arms, "They said they wouldn't do anything stupid so you have nothing to worry about. Please, just calm down."

Seto crossed his arms and scowled, "How can I be calm at a time like this, you Bonkotsu?"

Jounouchi sighed, "Man, I can't believe you've forgotten what's happened this past month. And you really shouldn't scowl. It's not cute at all."

Seto blushed, "Why would I want to look cute? I'm a man! A child like you wouldn't understand."

Jounouchi smiled, "Well, if you're calling me a child, you're calling yourself a child since I'm older than you."

"You can't be older than me," Seto said, doubting Jounouchi's words.

"No, it's true," Jounouchi said, "I'm exactly nine months older than you, which is funny when you think about it. If you revert our birthdays to numbers my birthday would be 125 and yours would be 1025."

"How do you know when my birthday is?" Seto asked, "I've never told anyone! Ugh, get out you creepy stalker Bonkotsu!"

"I'm not being a stalker! You told me not too long ago, but when you woke up this morning, you forgot," Jounouchi said, "When you got electrocuted, you turned into a girl and hid it from everyone by calling yourself Seta Kairi and saying Seto Kaiba was away on business."

"How the hell do you make this stuff up?" Seto asked, "So you're saying because I 'became a man' again, I forgot everything that's happened?"

"That's right," Jounouchi said, "We need to let Shizuka and Mokuba know about this when they get home. I'm sure you'll listen to Mokuba."

Seto stood there, staring at Jounouchi before he finally said, "I'm calling security."

"Wait! Don't do that," Jounouchi said, stepping in front of Seto before he could call his security, "Pegasus can also tell you what's happened! He's in one of the guest rooms! I'll be right back."

Jounouchi ran all the way to Pegasus's room. When he burst into the room, he saw no sign of Pegasus- or any sign anyone had been living there. Jounouchi cocked an eyebrow as he looked around the room. He found a little piece of paper on the night stand addressed to him, Seto, Mokuba and/or Shizuka. He read it.

_Dear Seto, Joey-boy, Mokuba and/or Shizuka,_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you this, but I've left for Egypt to speak to Ishizu about Seto's condition. It was very urgent so you simply must forgive me. I'm sure nothing life changing will happen while I'm gone. Oh my, I hope I haven't jinxed anything by saying that. I'll be back as soon as I can, but no promises can be made. I will most likely be back the day after you discover this letter, but mind you, that's just a guestimate. Anyway, I'm so very sorry I didn't say anything before. Please do take care and change Seto back soon!_

_Sincerely, Pegasus J. Crawford_

Jounouchi's eyebrows twitched from rage. The one time they actually needed him, he was gone. Oh well, when Mokuba and Shizuka get back, they can explain to Seto later. Jounouchi trudged into the living room, tossing himself onto the couch. Though, instead of feeling the cushions of the couch beneath him, he felt warmth. He opened his eyes to see he had his head on Seto's leather-encased butt. Thankfully, Seto had changed.

Jounouchi winced as he felt a book smash into the top of his head. He rubbed his head, hoisting himself up on his elbows from his place on the floor. He looked up into Seto's icy cold glaring eyes. Seto yelled at him, "What the hell are you still doing here! Or are you too stupid to understand what it means when I say get out!"

Jounouchi stood up and said, "Well, I think you should try and remember what's happened over the past month and I will start with this."

Seto was about to say something, but Jounouchi had grabbed Seto's face and smashed his lips to the brunet's. Seto eyes widened. He had never been kissed before, and he didn't want his first to be with Jounouchi. Seto pushed Jounouchi away from him. They were both breathing heavily, but only Seto was blushing- and very deep in shade to boot. Seto was, for the first time in a long time, completely confused at what was going on.

'_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?_' Seto thought, '_Just yesterday the two of us were at each other's throats pretty much trying to murder each other, but now he loves me? How could he just kiss me like that? He didn't even stop to ask if it was okay! Damn it all, he even got me to blush! I feel like a stupid school girl! Damn this stupid Bonkotsu! That was my first kiss!_'

Jounouchi went in for another kiss, but Seto stopped him with a hard slap- a slap as hard as he could muster up. Jounouchi held his hand up to his stinging cheek. Seto yelled at him, "Damn it, Jounouchi just get out of here before I decide to kill you! How _dare_ you kiss me, you pervert! How could you just kiss someone like that?"

"I bet you think that was your first kiss I just stole, huh?" Jounouchi asked, "But it's not. You had your first kiss about a month ago, in the school clinic. You actually reacted the same way to this one as you did to that one."

Seto felt his blush creep back onto his face, "What are you talking about?"

Jounouchi sighed, "Well, a few days after we went to Yuugi's house to discuss the play, you said you were feeling bad just to get out of class. I knew you were faking so I asked the teacher if I could take you since you weren't feeling well and you were 'new' to the school. Once we got to the school's clinic and you lay down on the cot, I just… kissed you. The mood just felt so right and your female self was so beautiful and I couldn't resist."

Seto looked at him angrily, a vein bulging in his forehead, "Again with that insane story! I'm just going upstairs to work in my office. If you aren't gone in the next five minutes, I'll make sure to castrate you. And that's a promise."

Jounouchi flinched at the threat and put his hands in front of his manhood. He certainly didn't want that part of him cut off! He sighed and began walking out of the room. He looked back to look at Seto one last time before he left, "I'll see you later, Seto."

Seto sighed and sank down onto the couch after he heard the front door shut. "You look pretty drained. What happened?" A girl's voice asked from out of nowhere.

Seto looked up and saw a girl standing there. She had blue eyes, short brown hair and was fairly short. "Who are you? And how did you get in here?" Seto asked.

"I'm here because I need to be. What Jounouchi was saying is true," She said, "I'm the other you that took over while you were out of it. My name is Seta Kairi and I'm from America."

"So let me guess," Seto said, doubting the girl's words, "Bonkotsu planned this entire thing out and paid you to try and convince me you're my 'female half' to get me to be with him. I didn't know the mutt was that desperate."

Seta scowled, "No, he didn't. If Jounouchi came back in here, he wouldn't be able to see me and he'd be able to phase right through me- anyone would. I'm only here to help you. Once you get your memories back, I'll leave and you won't see me again unless you need a feminine touch."

Seto put a hand over his forehead, "Now I know I'm losing it. I'm going upstairs until I have to pick up Mokuba."

* * *

Once it was time to pick up Mokuba, Seto set off with Isono to drive him. Seto got out of the limo and spotted Mokuba in an instant. When Mokuba saw his older brother, his face lit up. He tapped Shizuka on the shoulder and pointed to his brother. Her face also lit up and the two jogged over to him with their stuff right behind them. Mokuba let go of his suitcase and jumped into his brother's arms, "Nii-sama, I'm so glad to see you!"

"Hey, Mokuba," Seto said, "How are you doing? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, Shizuka and I had so much fun. We even saw Anzu at one of the museums," Mokuba said, "It was so weird, but enough about the trip. It can be told about later. First, you have to tell me how you changed back!"

Seto cocked an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, how'd you turn back into a man, Seto-san," Shizuka asked.

Seto looked at Shizuka and asked, "And… who are you?"

Mokuba and Shizuka looked at the brunet with worried eyes, "Nii-sama, she's Shizuka. Don't you remember what's happened in the past few weeks?"

"Seto-san, you aren't feeling bad, are you?" Shizuka asked, "Don't you remember anything from when you were a girl?"

Seto scoffed, unbelieving, "Not both of you, too. Bonkotsu was making that up this morning."

"Nii-sama," Mokuba said, "Why are you blushing? Did something happen between you and Jounouchi?"

"And why did you start calling him Bonkotsu again?" Shizuka asked.

"Nothing happened," Seto said, trying to hide his blush, "He was just being an idiotic mutt."

"Shizuka, there you are," Jounouchi said happily as he jogged over to the trio. Jounouchi's smile faded as he got closer and saw Seto, "Oh, uh hey, Seto. Did Mokuba and Shizuka explain what went on the last couple of weeks already?"

"No, but they did mention it," Seto said, "But your little prank isn't going to work."

Jounouchi sighed, "It's not a prank. Do you think I would have kissed you this morning if it was a prank?" Jounouchi asked.

"Aha! So something did happen," Mokuba said, "Why'd you lie? It's not like you two haven't kissed before."

Seto looked at his unruly haired brother, "What are you talking about?"

Shizuka said, "If you come over to our house and go into Oni-chan's room, then you're bound to remember something!"

Jounouchi and Mokuba smiled, "YEAH! Let's try it!"

Seto backed up, "Now wait a minute, I'm not going to go to some run-down apartment because it might 'bring my memories back'."

Jounouchi, Shizuka and Mokuba all grabbed Seto and jumped into the limo, commanding Isono to drive to Shizuka's and Jounouchi's apartment. Once they got there, they threw open the door to the apartment and ran up the stairs to Jounouchi's room. When they finally let Seto go, they quickly shut the door behind them so he couldn't escape.

Seto growled at Jounouchi, "What good does bringing me here do? I've never been here so how could being here bring back-."

Seto stopped when a memory flashed through his mind. He was lying on the bed and by the way he felt, he wasn't wearing anything. Why would he be naked in Jounouchi's bed? When Jounouchi came out of the bathroom, Seto held the blanket to his body. He smiled at Jounouchi's appearance- completely naked, too. Jounouchi made his way to the bed. Once he lay next to Seto he said, "I've wanted to do this for a long time."

Seto grabbed Jounouchi and pinned him beneath him. Both stared at each other with love and lust in their eyes. Seto giggled and slurred his speech unconsciously, "Thas good. I've wanted this for while, too."

The two kissed and tumble, until Seto's memory stopped. He shook his head, '_But how can that be? In the memory it sounds like I'm drunk. I never get drunk. I've never been here and I'd surly never do _that_ with _Jounouchi _of all people… right?_'

Jounouchi put his hand on Seto's shoulder, "Hey, are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Did you remember something?" Shizuka asked, "Anything at all?"

"I," Seto started, "No, I didn't, because there's nothing _to_ remember."

Jounouchi growled, "Damn it, Seto! Why won't you just accept that you were wrong and admit that you remembered something?"

Seto blushed as Jounouchi got a little too close, remembering what Jounouchi looked like in his newly obtained memory- every muscle that he saw, that he remembered. Seto grabbed Jounouchi's hand and threw him, causing the blonde to land on the bed. "I already told you I didn't remember anything! Why can't you get that through your head, Jounouchi?"

Seto stormed out of the room. Mokuba hesitated, "I'm sorry we got you involved, Jounouchi-kun."

"No, we just made some progress," Jounouchi stated.

The two younger teens looked at him, bewildered, "What do you mean, Oni-chan? Seto-san just _threw you_ and refused everything we tried."

"That's true, but," Jounouchi said, "he didn't call me Bonkotsu. He called me Jounouchi. He's only called me Bonkotsu or mutt since he woke up this morning. We're making progress."

* * *

Once Seto and Mokuba got home, Mokuba went up to his room to unpack while Seto went to his office. As soon as he shut the door he regretted his action since he saw in front of him Ishizu, Malik and Pegasus. Seto rolled his eyes as Pegasus said cheerfully, "Seto-boy, you're back to normal! Though, I have to say that it was strange to see you looking so short before."

"You and Jounouchi-kun did a great job restoring balance to the world," Malik said.

Ishizu spoke, "You did very well, Seto-san. Set has been restored to his original self and the history of ancient Egypt is back in place. You needn't worry about Pharaoh Atemu and Thief King Bakura bothering you anymore."

Seto shook his head and put his hand to his forehead, "I can't believe that Bonkotsu has gotten so many people in on this. Why are you all making up this atrocious story?"

"I told you, no one is making anything up, Seto," Seta said as she phased through Malik, "And if what I did doesn't stick in your mind that I really _am_ your other half then you really need to open your mind up and smell the roses."

Ishizu spoke, "We aren't trying to trick you, Seto-san. No one is. I was afraid this would happen, so I want you to go with Jounouchi-san, Mokuba-san, and Shizuka-chan to every place they took you when you were a girl and try to remember what you did there."

"You've got to be kidding me. There is no way I'm going to do any of that," Seto said, "I haven't remembered anything so just drop it."

"There is no use lying to us, Kaiba-kun," Malik said, "We know you remembered _something_."

"What are you saying?" Seto said.

Ishizu smiled, "When Jounouchi took you to his apartment just a few minutes ago you remembered what you did there with him. You made love-."

"I would never do such a thing!" Seto yelled, "Especially not with that stupid mutt! How could you even_ think_ I'd do _that_ with_ him_? I wouldn't let him take me."

"Well, that's too bad," Jounouchi said, standing in the doorway, "Because I've already taken you… _twice _in fact."

Seto flinched when he heard Jounouchi. He turned to look at the blonde, "How the hell did you get in here?"

"The guards know I'm not a threat," Jounouchi said, standing up straight, and jamming his hands in his pockets, "And Mokuba let me in."

"What do you mean you've taken me?" Seto asked, "When- and why don't I remember?"

"The first time was at my house right after Valentine's Day," Jounouchi said, "And just last night was the second time. You were a girl and when you woke up you didn't remember anything from that night at Yuugi's house to last night."

"Stop this- all of you," Seto commanded, "I want you all out of my house _now_."

Jounouchi sighed and turned to leave. "Fine, but before I leave," Jounouchi picked something up and threw it to Seto, "Keep this. I want you to never throw it away."

After they all left Seto inspected the item Jounouchi threw at him. It was a plushy of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Why would Jounouchi give him something like this? He couldn't believe what he was feeling. Or was he remembering something? He felt a blush coming onto his face. He closed the door to his office and slumped down, his back on the door. He held the plushy close and thought, '_I can't be feeling this. It isn't exactly lust- no way it's that. So what's this happiness? Is it…? … Its love… isn't it?_'

* * *

WELL, there you go. The next chapter is OUT! I can't believe Seto forgot the beautiful memories with Jounouchi he had.

Seto: You're the one who wanted me to forget. And what's with the sappy scene that just finished?

Jounouchi: I thought it was cute.

Seto: Says the guy who faints from seeing a mummy.

Jounouchi: HEY! I don't faint anymore! And they don't scare me anymore, either.

Hey guys, calm down. I need to finish the chapter. You guys just need to calm down and go have some fun.

Anyways, that's the chapter. See you again-desu~!

(Oh, cheese and crackers, I just quoted Haru from KHR.)


	11. Get Better Soon?

**Chapter 11- Get Better Soon?**

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! If I did I wouldn't need to bother with these Disclaimers, now would I?

ON WITH THE FANFIC!

It'd been a 2 and a half months since Seto got his male body back. He had been dragged by Shizuka, Mokuba and Jounouchi- who he still called Bonkotsu- everywhere he'd gone "as a girl" so he would remember. He had recovered many memories, but denied this fact and told them every single time, 'I didn't remember anything because there _wasn't _anything to remember.' He didn't want to think he really did all those things with that idiot that he'd ignored and taunted for so long.

He woke up one day, feeling a horrible knot in his stomach. He had a horrible headache as well. Knowing the two symptoms well he deduced it was just another mind scrambling migraine he'd have to deal with. He went to the bathroom to take a shower. He stepped in the shower and let the warm water rain over his head in hopes to get rid of the pressure he was feeling above his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and shook away the sleepiness in his head.

He opened his eyes and felt a pang of remembrance. He looked at the bathtub. He remembered. He felt like he was in front of it. He was completely naked and had his hands over his chest like some girl would to hide her chest. He saw him. He saw Jounouchi already in the tub. If it was him, he would have smacked the living day lights out of the Bonkotsu, but for some reason he got in with him instead. He sat down on the blonde's lap. He straddled the blonde's hips no less!

The brunet heard Jounouchi moan. A shudder crept up his spine at the noise. He felt the blonde's lips on his shoulder and felt himself being pulled closer to the other. He snapped back to being in the shower. The water being on so long it had turned cold for a moment long enough to snap him back to reality. He let the cold water run over his body for the moment until the water turned warm again.

Seto felt like his stomach was being pulled apart. He keeled over feeling his stomach was in a worse state than before. He quickly turned the shower off and grabbed a towel to put around his waist. He ran over to the sink just in time for last night's dinner to come back up. He felt horrible. He hadn't thrown up in such a long time. His throat was like sandpaper and his nostrils flared from the horrible smell of bile. He turned the faucet to let the water run to get rid of the horrible sight left in the sink and to wash his mouth.

He turned away from the sink as he let it run and slumped to the floor. He felt awful. He decided to just skip school today. He didn't feel like going. He wasn't up for seeing Jounouchi today. He just wanted a break from him. He held his knees to his chest and put his head down. He didn't feel like getting up yet. He didn't care if he was naked with a towel around his waist. It was his house and he could do whatever he wanted.

He closed his eyes and thought about what he was going to do today. What was he going to do at Kaiba Corp today? Was someone going to piss him off to the point he would fire them? Would he see Jounouchi's golden hair and goofy smile that pissed him off so much, but had another effect on him he couldn't quite pinpoint? He didn't know. And not knowing killed him inside.

"You know," A voice said, the owner lying in front of him, "You should probably put some clothes on before you catch a cold."

Seto jumped at the voice. He glared at the blonde laying in front of him. "What are you doing in here, Bonkotsu?" The brunet asked vehemently.

Jounouchi smiled his idiotic smile, "I just wanted to see you. I've told you before and so many times that I love you. Though, you're too stubborn to realize you love me too. And like I just said you should probably put some clothes on."

"Why should I listen to you?" Seto asked just to be stubborn.

Jounouchi laughed, "Alright, don't put clothes on. I don't care. Besides," Jounouchi got to a crouching position and closed the distance between him and Seto, "I got a view of your naked body. I never knew you were so big, but I guess that's why you had such big boobs when you became a girl."

Seto tried hard to cover the blush he felt plastered to his face. He pushed the blonde away causing the blonde to stumble and fall on his butt. The brunet stood up, "How did you get in here anyway?"

Jounouchi stood up as well and dusted off the imaginary dust on his clothes. He scratched the back of his head and said, "Well, the security here lets me in whenever I want and since you were in the shower you couldn't object. I remembered where your room was and heard the sink running when I came into your room. I thought you'd hear me when I entered the room, but you had your head down. Are you feeling okay?"

"Of course I am," Seto said even though he was still suffering from the pains of a migraine, "Just get out before I kill you. And shouldn't you be at school?"

"I want to ask you the same thing," Jounouchi then remembered something and said, "Hey; do you still have that scar on your back?"

Seto's eyes widened, but the action went unnoticed by the blonde. "How do you know about my scar," he asked as he unconsciously felt at the old scar.

"You told me you got it the day your dad died. The day of the accident," Jounouchi said as he stepped closer.

Seto gave him a serious look, "Who told you? Was it Mokuba?"

"No, you told me almost three months ago," Jounouchi said as he put his arms around the brunet.

Seto flinched at the touch. Seto hadn't realized how cold his body was. He was still in just a towel. Jounouchi's arms and hands were so warm and muscular that he felt like he could just melt in them. Wait, what was he thinking! How could he even think of letting the Bonkotsu hold him while he was naked? He pushed the blonde away- losing the warmth Jounouchi had given his body. He stormed out of the bathroom and quickly put on some clothes before Jounouchi could even leave the bathroom.

Jounouchi pointed a finger at Seto and said, "Admit it! You liked it when I was hugging you!"

"I didn't and I won't," Seto said, "Now if you don't leave I'll have to defenestrate you."

"Whoa, what do you want those for?" Jounouchi asked.

Seto slapped a hand to his face. He knew the idiot could be dumb, but he didn't know he was _that _dumb. He then said, "No, you're thinking of castration which is the process of removing the male reproductive organs. Defenestration is much more kid friendly. It's the act of throwing someone out the window."

"Well I still don't want you to do it to me," Jounouchi said, then smirked, "I'd rather you throw me on the bed."

"God, you're such a pervert," Seto said, "Is sex all you think about?"

"Of course not," Jounouchi said, "But now-a-days the only thing I want is you. You don't seem like yourself today. Are you okay?"

"Of course," Seto said.

"Liar," Jounouchi said, "You wouldn't say 'Of course' if you were really okay. Tell me what happened. Did you throw up? Is that why the sink was running?"

Seto sighed, not feeling like fighting with the idiot so early and while he felt bad, "Yes, I threw up. It's just another migraine. Now get out of here before I defenestrate you!"

Jounouchi's face turned very serious. He moved so quickly that Seto didn't even realize what had happened until he was pinned to his bed by the blonde. Seto blinked at him, realizing what had just taken place. The brunet was about to say something when the blonde cut him off with a quick kiss.

Seto pushed him away and sat up, "Stop doing that! Dang it Jounouchi, don't you understand I want nothing to do with you? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I already told you," Jounouchi said as he hovered over Seto, "I love you. Don't you remember how much we loved each other? You were so much more care free and honest with yourself. I just want us to be together again. I want to be able to hug you every day and kiss you and tell you that I love you. I can't leave you alone… not anymore."

Seto looked away, "Leave…"

Jounouchi looked a bit shocked, "But why?"

"JUST LEAVE! I don't want to see you anymore!"

"I'm not going to-."

Suddenly Seto grabbed Jounouchi, dragged him down the hall to the stairs and threw Jounouchi down them, "Now _get_ OUT!"

Seto was having a lot of pains recently. He had back aches, which he thought were from a worn out mattress. It was plausible since he hadn't had a new mattress in over a year. A week ago, when a fellow CEO had smacked Seto in the chest as a sign of his "friendship" it had hurt Seto a lot more than it should have. He was constantly throwing up and once ended up puking in a vase down stairs, which was later thrown away.

He didn't know why he was feeling such symptoms, but he thought it was probably a bad cold or the flu. It had to be something of that nature. Though he didn't understand how he was gaining weight. He had put on a business suit he had recently bought and it took him a while to button the pants and zip the fly up. It had fit him fine a few weeks ago so how did it not fit him now? He hadn't been eating different- at least not of his knowledge.

Mokuba had realized his brother's symptoms and begged him to see their doctor about it. Seto was always stubborn and never liked doctors so his answer was always no. He hated them because he didn't like how they leisurely asked their patients to unclothe in front of them. After much time and many horrible pukes and migraines day after day, he decided to give into his brother's pleas and called his doctor.

Their doctor was there in a matter of minutes. It wasn't often that Seto was sick, less often that he'd actually admit to needing a doctor, and even less often that he'd let one see him. The doctor couldn't find exactly what was wrong with him though. "Whatever you have sure is a difficult one," Dr. Keiko said.

"Can you just tell me what I have and tell me how to get rid of it?" Seto asked a bit irritated that he was forced to take off his shirt.

"Well, that's just it," Dr. Keiko said as she put her stethoscope around her neck, "I can't think of anything it could be. Do you think I could take a blood and urine sample for the lab?"

"Ugh, that's just gross," Seto said as he felt his stomach tie itself in a knot, "Don't you get tired of working with other people's blood and urine every day?"

"Well, it's not the prettiest sight in the world, but once everything is over and done with, the people are so thankful," the doctor said as she took a blood sample.

After Seto had given her a urine sample, she left for the lab. She said it would take 24 hours at the most and that she would call him on his phone with the news. Seto sighed. He knew it wasn't going to be anything but a waste of money to have called the woman.

The next day he went to school like he planned. He had thrown up before getting there, but he had regained composure before getting to school. It was homeroom and Seto could feel Jounouchi's eyes on his back. He hated it, especially since he still felt bad from throwing up his breakfast in the school's bathroom. That place was gross enough without his help. During their lunch break Seto had gotten a phone call. Seto picked it up, "Hello?"

It was his doctor, "Hello Mr. Seto Kaiba, I have some news for you about the results."

Seto could've sworn he heard a bit of nervousness in the woman's voice. He wondered why. What did she have to worry about? So he asked, "Could you hurry? I'm hungry right now and the stupid school is only giving me half an hour. School lunches are repulsive."

The woman swallowed, "Well, I went over everything twice, making sure I didn't make any mistakes, because what I came up with just didn't make any sense. At first I thought it was impossible for the results I gathered to be correct so I went over it over and over again and right now there is no doubt about the outcome of this."

"So, then what happened?" Seto asked, "Spit it out."

"You're pregnant," She said quickly and a bit unsure of what she had just said.

Seto's eyes widened. He was… what? That was impossible. Men can't get pregnant and, more importantly, they can't give birth. How could he have gotten pregnant? Then he remembered. He remembered that vision- that memory- he had gotten about him and Jounouchi in the bathtub. Could it really be true? Could he really be pregnant with Jounouchi's child? He shook his head and said, "There's no way in hell that can be right."

"That's what I thought at first," She said, "I think you should get an Ultrasound just in case. Do you have any idea who the father is?"

"No, I don't," he said sarcastically, "I've slept with a couple of men so I'm not sure."

The woman rolled her eyes, "Okay, I get it. I think it would be a good idea for the father to go with you to the Ultrasound. After the Ultrasound- if it turns out you do have a baby- the two of you can decide whether or not to keep the child."

"Goddammit," Seto said, "Look, I am mad at him right now and don't want to see him."

"It's probably just your baby messing with your emotions," she said, "It's very common for mothers to have mood swings while pregnant with their child."

"There's no way I'm really," Seto made sure no one was in hearing distance before he finished his statement, "pregnant."

"Just go to the Ultrasound with the father," Keiko said, "After you've done so, tell me the results and I'll help you along the way. The Ultrasound Technician will be able to tell your baby's gender and how far along you are."

Seto sighed, "Fine, I'll tell the father to come over to my house after school and tell him there. When he wakes up from fainting we'll take off to get the Ultrasound. Does that plan fit okay with you?"

"Alright, I'll schedule you in for 4:30," she said, writing it down, "Is that good?"

"That should be good," Seto said, "I sure hope it's not what you think it is."

"Let's hope so."

Seto hung up, sighed and wondered when would be the best time to tell Jounouchi to go to his house. Then it hit him. He could tell him during art class. The bell rung and students began filling the halls, rushing through them to get back to class.

In art class, they were told they would have to pair up depending on what numbers they drew from a hat. Seto cursed in his head. He might not be able to tell Jounouchi during this class after all. When Jounouchi drew his number, he had gotten a 6. It was now Seto's turn to draw and it reminded him of duels where the draw meant do or die. He pulled out his number. It was 6? No, wait… he was holding it upside down. He had drawn 9.

They all partnered up when Jounouchi called out, "Teacher, no one else got 6."

Their teacher looked at the blonde, "Are you sure?" Jounouchi nodded, "Oh that's right. Hariyama is out sick today. Looks like you'll have to pair up three ways."

The girl Seto had been paired up with raised her hand and said in a monotone voice, "Teacher, I don't feel good. Can I go to the nurse?"

"Certainly," the teacher wrote up a pass for the girl, "That means that you can pair up with Kaiba, Jounouchi."

Jounouchi sat down where the girl had previously been. The teacher then said they'd be drawing portraits of their partner. They had one hour so it wasn't going to be easy. As the students got busy, Seto thought out exactly what he was going to say to the blonde. It didn't take him long to figure everything out. After five minutes of silence, Seto then said, "I need to tell you something."

Jounouchi looked a little stunned, almost dropping his drawing pencil, at the fact Seto actually wanted to talk to him, "Uh, okay; what do you have to tell me?"

"I can't tell you here," Seto whispered as he began drawing, "I don't want anyone to overhear and you might faint from the news."

Jou's eyebrow rose, "You want me to come over tonight?"

"Not tonight," Jou looked a bit sad at this statement, "After school; I need you to come with me somewhere after I've explained everything. I don't know if you'll believe me since I barely believed it myself."

"Don't worry, I'll believe you. You're a pretty honest guy so I don't have anything to be skeptical about."

After they finished their drawings, they turned them in and left when they heard the bell ring. Just as Seto took out his cell phone to call his driver, Jounouchi said, "Don't waste your time. You're in a hurry, right? Let's just take my bike." He held out motorcycle keys, "It'll be a lot faster."

Seto shook his head, "There is no way in hell I'm riding as a passenger on a motorcycle with _you_. Especially not when there are so many students around. They'll start rumors and you know how this school loves rumors. They'll think we're together."

"I've told you before that I want to be with you so I don't really care. And it's too bad for you that we're not in hell," the blonde grabbed the brunet's hand and raced over to his bike, "Here, wear my helmet and nobody will see it's you."

Seto hesitated for a second before taking the helmet and slipping it on. Jounouchi got on his motorcycle and turned it on. The motor ran crisp and clear as if it was a brand new top notch motorcycle. It clearly wasn't in the eyes of Seto. It was over a decade old yet it looked like it was only bought last year for the first time. Seto got on reluctantly. "Hold onto me, Seto. It might be a bit rough."

Seto put his arms around Jounouchi's waist just before the blonde drove out of the school's boundaries. He was going fairly fast, but somehow not over the speed limit. At least that's what Seto thought since he saw they passed three cop cars and none of them had stopped them or put their sirens on for them to stop. It was… actually nice. Seto felt very comfortable on the motorcycle for some reason and his arms around the blonde's waist seemed right for some reason.

They came to a stop at a stop light. Jounouchi cursed. "What is it?" Seto asked.

"Just keep your head down," Jounouchi said, "If they see you, they'll get you involved."

"They," Seto asked, "What do you mean?"

"_Just do it,"_ Jounouchi hissed in a harsh whisper.

Reluctantly, Seto put his head down on Jounouchi's back. Seconds after he had done so, they had rested next to a big truck. The window was rolled down, "Well, well, well, if it ain't Jounouchi Katsuya. It's been forever since I've seen ya, hasn't it? What've you been up to?"

"Hey Kaori," Jounouchi said, a serious look on his face not even glancing at the teen in the truck.

Kaori was 18 years old. He had long dirty blonde hair that was shaggy and looked like it hadn't been washed in at least a week or two. He had stubble on his chin and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. "What's up wit' ya, Jou? You used to be the roughest and toughest of the group. Then you go and turn on us, leaving half of us injured and broken. You even killed Mashiro."

"Mashiro had it coming. He was a thug that killed every day just so he could get a smoke. We're better off without him," Jounouchi looked down, "Besides, if I hadn't then _I _would've been the one six feet underground."

"You've changed, Jounouchi. And not even for the better," Kaori looked over to Seto, "Who's your friend? Wearing the same uniform as you, is she?"

Seto felt like shoving the dirty blonde's cancer stick down his esophagus so he could watch him choke. This man _had_ to be trashed if he had mistaken 6"1 Seto Kaiba, who was in a male school uniform no less, as a girl. Seto would have said something had it not been for Jounouchi zooming down the road. The light must have changed. That or Jounouchi didn't even want to say a word about the brunet that served as his passenger at the moment.

Thankfully, Jounouchi was quick on a motorcycle and took a shortcut through an alleyway too narrow for Kaori's big truck. They soon made it to the Kaiba Mansion and went to the couch in the living room next to the kitchen. Jounouchi exhaled then said, "So what is the big secret you needed to tell me?"

"You know how you've been trying to convince me that I had become a girl for the past month?" Jounouchi nodded. "Well, I'm starting to remember everything."

"Really?" Jounouchi's face lit up, "That's great!"

"That's not what I brought you here for," Seto said, "For the past couple of weeks I've been feeling bad and I finally gave in to going to the doctor yesterday. She went over everything and she said there was only one explanation for what's been going on."

"You're dying?" Jounouchi said with a look of worry and sadness on his face.

Seto shook his head, "No, I'm not dying."

A sigh of relief from Jounouchi, "So then what is it?"

Seto took Jounouchi's hand and laid it on his stomach, "She said she thinks I'm pregnant."

"As long as you won't die from your disease-," Jounouchi stopped in realization of Seto's statement, "You… you're pregnant?"

Seto sighed. "Unfortunately, yes I am. I had to tell you because she wants me to get an Ultrasound just to be sure and if I am then to see what gender it is and how far along I am. I've never slept with anyone other than you so, unless I somehow figured out how to impregnate myself, you're the father."

"I'm a father?" Jounouchi squeaked. He put his face in his hand letting it travel upwards until it brushed through his hair, "This isn't good. I'm happy that you've remembered, but I didn't want to get you pregnant when we're so young. That's what killed my parents' relationship and separated me and Shizuka. I don't want our child to have to go through what I did."

"Right now it's a fifty or sixty percent chance it's actually a baby," Seto said, "I was thinking I'd just… you know, just nip it in the bud… before it got any worse. If I go through with it I'll end up getting huge and I don't know how everyone, including myself, will take it."

There was a long silence. Neither knew what to say. Jounouchi swallowed, "Well, you said you needed to get an Ultrasound, right? You should probably schedule one. I have to go with you, right?"

Seto nodded, "I already scheduled one. My doctor made it for 4:30 today. We should probably get going."

They stood up, went outside and got on Jounouchi's motorcycle. When they finally made it to the hospital, they waited to be called in. Jounouchi fidgeted while Seto read the magazines left out. They waited 10 minutes, but it felt like an hour to the two teens. They entered the dimly lit room. The woman working the Ultrasound smiled at them. "You must be Kaiba, Seto. Please lay down here," She motioned towards the bed next to her that looked like an ordinary table-bed seen at a regular doctor's office.

Seto laid on it while Jounouchi stood next to it. The technician took out Seto's files. "I get male patients all the time for various reasons. Never in my life have I heard of a real pregnant man," She turned the machine on, "Now let's take a look. Unbutton your pants and pull up your shirt."

Seto did as he was told. When the gel was squeezed onto his abdomen he let out a gasp. She chuckled, "Sorry about that. Almost everyone has the same reaction to this stuff."

She placed the transducer on Seto's lower stomach and moved it around. She checked the screen and sure enough there it was. A small baby was inside. Jounouchi snorted a small laugh, "That thing looks more like a Seahorse with arms and legs than a baby."

Smack! Jounouchi got it right upside the head from Seto, "Shut up! That_ thing_ is our unborn child."

Jounouchi put a hand to his throbbing head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, baby's already messing with mommy's emotions."

Another smack, "And daddy better shut up if he doesn't want to be on the receiving end of baby's screwing around anymore."

"Please stop it you two," the woman said as she wiped the microphone looking instrument of the gel, "Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes."

"No."

The two answers had been said in unison. Seto and Jounouchi looked at each other. "I want it to be a surprise," Jounouchi said.

"Well, I want to be ready for a boy or a girl when the damn thing comes," Seto said.

"Please you two, stop fighting," the woman said, "It isn't good for you two to be fighting all the time especially with a baby coming."

"I don't even know if I _want_ the baby," Seto admitted.

"You're still very early on in the pregnancy- maybe 10 weeks along. You'll have to go through two more weeks of pains so try and hide it if you plan on going to school. An abortion is best early on, but I must tell you I am _very_ against abortion. All children should be allowed to live. They're a gift from god."

Jounouchi then remembered, "She's right, Seto. You don't have to worry about money and I'm sure we'd be good parents. We had to raise our little siblings since our parents did lousy jobs. And don't you remember the movie, Juno? The baby is living, breathing and its heart is pounding. And it has fingernails."

Seto groaned as he wiped off the gel on his abdomen, "Do _NOT_ remind me of that."

"Please Seto," Jounouchi said, "I think a kid would be great."

Seto sighed, "Fine, but don't think just because I'm pregnant with your child that it means I'm going to marry you."

Jounouchi shrugged, "I was hoping you'd marry me, baby or not."

After Seto had properly cleaned up, the Ultrasound technician said, "I believe the two of you should work on your relationship. I don't know what attraction happened between you boys that caused this phenomenon, but it didn't last long."

Seto rolled his eyes. Jounouchi then said, "I think the duration of the pregnancy will be enough."

As Seto and Jounouchi left to get on Jounouchi's motorcycle, Seto suddenly said, "Do you have any idea what you want to name the child?"

Jounouchi got on his bike first, "I don't know. Thankfully next week is the start of summer vacation and we have until January to think everything over…. I wonder how we're going to break the news to Mokuba and Shizuka."

"Don't even remind me," Seto said as he got on behind Jounouchi, "I just want to go home and sleep."

Jounouchi chuckled, "Well wait until we get home. If you fall asleep on the motorcycle you may not wake up afterwards. That wouldn't be good."

"Let's go home," Seto said.

Jounouchi nodded and drove out of the parking lot. _Home,_ Jounouchi thought, _he's letting me call his place home_.

OMG! I can't believe it's taken me OVER TWO MONTHS to get this out. I am so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen, but at least you have more of Seta Kairi to come. I suck at endings, but it might come soon. Now it's time for you guys to help me. I don't know whether or not to make the baby a boy or a girl or a name for it. I need you guys to help.


End file.
